And Keep On Fighting
by cutie3239
Summary: Kitty couldn't stay out of the fight for long, and Heaven wasn't going to keep her away. But things have changed in the five months she's been dead. Will everything be the same? Or will everything crumble to the ground? DeanXOC STORY 2 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**THEN:**

**BOBBY: C'mon. How many times have you two died, anyway?  
><strong>**(Sam is stabbed by Jake Talley)  
><strong>**DEAN: No!  
><strong>**(Dean is shot, hit by a car, squished under a desk, electrocuted.)  
><strong>**(Anna stabs Sam with a pipe)  
><strong>**CASTIEL:** **There is someone, besides Michael, strong enough to take on Lucifer.  
><strong>**SAM: Who's that?  
><strong>**CASTIEL: God. I'm going to find God.  
><strong>**(Kitty standing on the beach)  
><strong>**Kitty: Who are you?  
><strong>**Skyler: Skyler… I needed to get you away from those guys…  
><strong>**Kitty: Those are my friends.****  
><strong>**(Dean laying Kitty down on the window seat at Bobby's house)  
><strong>**KITTY: Just **_**let **_**me go  
><strong>**DEAN: **_**You're **_**going to be **_**fine**_**.**

**NOW:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The soft roar of the ocean set the mood as the late summer sun set behind it. California always had the bet sunsets, and especially this beach. Rarely did anyone go there, and there was no one there on that day, except for a lone, classic car.<p>

The history of this car was strange, passing from owner to owner in mysterious ways like being lost in a bet, someone leaving the keys in the ignition, and even being found in a storage locker. By the time that it reached its current owner, it had been rebuilt at least twice to the point that it looked brand new, such as the condition it was currently in. But that's a story for a different day.

Sitting on the hood of the '70 blue Chevelle was a slender body, her blonde hair flaring out behind her back as the sea breeze pushed past her. The blue eyes were shut as the wind pushed past her as her body soaked up the last amount of sun. This was the last time Kitty Lang remembered being at such a relaxed peace.

It seemed as though Heaven replayed all of her greatest moments: dancing in the rain with her sister, Case, the many nights of lying on the Chevelle's hood and staring at the night sky, and every moment she had spent with Dean.

_Dean_. The only thing Heaven didn't have enough of. Sure, Kitty always had the memories _of_ him, but it wasn't the same. It was like being caught in a wonderful dream, but one you still want to wake up from. And Kitty was beyond ready to wake up. Her story had only just begun.

The radio inside the Chevelle started to squeal and whirl, startling Kitty. The radio _never_ turned on in this memory. After sliding off of the hood of the car, Kitty walked to the driver's-side of the car and slid into the driver's seat. Sure enough, the light of the radio was on. .

"Um…" Kitty stumbled over her words. _Who freakin' talks to the car?_ she internally yelled to herself. "Hello?"

"_Kitrina,"_ came a distinct, static-filled voice through the radio.

Kitty was dumbfounded. Hearing her full first name was what started to finally wake her up from the dream. "Castiel?" Her voice was barely louder than a whisper as she spoke to the radio.

"_Kitty, where are you?"_ Castiel asked impatiently.

With a hard roll of her eyes, she replied, "What, I'm gone for years and you don't even bother to say, 'Hi'?"

"_You've only been gone for five months, and we don't have time for this."_

_Five months?_ Kitty thought to herself. To her, it had already felt like she'd been dead for more than a few millennia. "Okay, fine. What do you want from me, Cas?"

"_Where are you?"_ he asked again, his voice becoming more impatient. _"Are you near a road?"_

With a quick glance around, Kitty's eyes spotted it. Leading off the beach and into the woods was an old, paved road. "Actually, yeah. There is. How did you-"

"_Follow it to-" _The transmission abruptly ended, cutting of the rest of Castiel's instructions.

Kitty graoned and leaned into the seat of her car. _Where the hell does he want me to go?_ The first _living_ thing that she gets to do and it barely even supplied her with enough information.

But, like a good little soldier, she did as she was told. Kitty placed the key to the Chevelle's ignition, and the beautiful sound of a strong purr came from the engine as she leaned her foot on the gas. The woods began to close around the car, creating a canopy over the road and blocking out the sun.

None of this had seemed familiar to Kitty, and she began to think that she was leaving _her_ memory. To her, she believed she was about to cross a new frontier in Heaven.

A sound, familiar to that of a gunshot, exploded from somewhere overhead, causing the car to be jerked as Kitty jumped. The woods had started to become less thick, and the Chevelle's speed started to decrease. Something about this place was familiar, and it wasn't until Kitty pulled up behind a beautiful black, classic car that she remembered.

It was the fourth of July, 1996. Case was 21, Dean was 18, Kitty was 16, and Sam was 14. Their dads were working on some job, and Dean and Case had gone out and bought a ton of fireworks. They had almost burned down the field, there was so many going off.

_The field._ Kitty jumped out of the car and ran into the woods, hoping to get a peak of the memory. Maybe she was still inside her own Heaven, but she didn't really care. She was about to see the three people who were most important to her.

But when Kitty pushed through the trees and into the clearing, it was empty. The memory was over. She had missed it. All that remained was a tall figure in the field. Much too tall to be any of the people from the memory. As she stepped closer, and details started to come into view, Kitty's heart lept into her throught. _It couldn't be. How could it be…_

"Dean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Of course Kitty couldn't go missing. She's got way too much to do still <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for so much review on the first chapter! I'm so glad I have such loyal followers for this story. DUCKTAPE FLOWERS FOR EVERYONE! But only after I'm done with my art project… ^_^ **

* * *

><p>When Dean turned to face Kitty, she knew that this wasn't the same Dean she once knew. He seemed older, tired. And even though she knew that he must have been dead, Kitty didn't want to come to this fact. "What the hell are you doing here, Dean?" she demanded as she closed the distance between her and him.<p>

"Okay," he murmered, furrowing his eyebrows. "Weird dream."

_He thinks he's dreaming?_ Kitty wanted to scream when she heard Dean say that. "You idiot! You're _not_ dreaming!"

With a heavy sigh, Dean walked over to Kitty and grasped her shoulders. "Now, Kitty. I understand that right now you want to have sex, but I'm just not feeling it."

Her jaw dropped as her eyes bore into Dean's. Kitty was utterly speechless at what he had said, but she mostly wanted to slap him harder than she's ever slapped him before. "What the hell are you-"

"Fine!" he huffed as he grasped her hand. "But let's at least go back to the Impala, okay, sweetheart?"

"Don't you _dare_ call me 'sweetheart'!" Kitty huffed as she followed Dean toward the Impala. When the two got to where both of the cars should have been parked, though, only the Impala was there. "Where's my car?"

Dean had completely ignored Kitty and was holding open the driver's-side door, waiting for her, when the radio crackled. _"Dean!"_ came Cas's voice, and Dean almost jumped out of his skin.

As Dean got into the car, a puzzled look on his face, Kitty got into the passenger's seat and folded her arms across her chest. _This better explain everything_. "You gotta stop poking around in my dreams," Dean laughed as he glanced at Kitty. "I need some me time."

"_Listen to me very closely," _Castiel continued. _"This isn't a dream."_

"Which is what I _tried_ to tell Einstein here," Kitty mumbled as she looked out the window. She loved the guy to death, but sometimes, the only thing Kitty wanted to do was strangle Dean.

Ignoring Kitty, Dean asked, "Then what is it?"

"_Deep down, you already know."_

Kitty watched Dean's face as everything finally started come back to him. At least the fact that he was dead, that is. "I'm dead?" he asked as he glanced at Kitty, his face dropping when he realized what a complete ass he was.

"_Condolences."_

"I. Told. You. It. Wasn't. A. Dream!" Kitty yelled, slapping him with each word.

Her slaps had gotten to the point where Dean had to grasp her by the wrists and hold them down. "Ow!" he whined, a pained looking painting on his face before he turned back to the radio. "So I'm in heaven? How did I get to heaven?" he asked Castiel, even though the idea of being dead and going to heaven was present.

"_Please, listen. This spell, this connection… It's difficult to maintain."_

"Wait," Dean interrupted, and Kitty leaned her head back against the seat._ Someone has a problem with death_, she thought. "If I'm in heaven, then where's Sam?"

"_What do you see?"_

"What do you mean 'what do I see'?"

"_Some people see a tunnel or a river. What do you see?_"

Dean looked around then at his hands. "Nothing," he finally replied, his voice skeptical. "My dash. I'm in my car. I'm on a road."

"_Alright. A road. For you it's a road. Follow it, Dean. You'll find Sam."_ The radio's connection began to die, but Castiel managed to say, _"Follow the road" _one more time before it completely crapped out.

Dean looked at the radio, then at Kitty. He seemed to be speechless as he stared at her. And stared at her. And stared at her some more. "Seriously, Dean. All this staring is starting to creep-" but instead of letting Kitty finished, Dean grasped Kitty tightly and pulled her to his chest, her head against his shoulder.

"Stop with the chic-flick shit, Dean!" Kitty whined as she pushed herself away from him. "It's not like I've been gone that long."

"Five months!" he almost shouted, and she sank back a little as she realized the hurt expression on his face. "I don't know how long that seemed to you, but for me, it felt like you were gone for ages! Do you even know what it's like to know that I couldn't do _anything_ to make you come back?"

She had nothing to say back to him. There was nothing _to_ say. No, Kitty didn't know what it was like for Dean, but she did know how long it felt for her to be without him. "Dean. I-"

"Forget about it," he huffed as she turned the key of the Impala and the engine roared to life. "Let's just find Sam."

* * *

><p>So I know it's a short chapter, and I'm sorry. I just want the other chapters to be better and I had no idea on how to make this scene my own really. So hopefully, by Monday, I'll have a<p>_**really**_** good chapter to give you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i'm soo sorry how long it's been. Life has been completely crazy, and I've barely had five minutes without something horrible happening. Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>"I guess this is it," Dean sighed as he turned off the engine and opened the door of the car. The drive to the house in the middle of the woods was extremely quiet and awkward, nothing could have fixed it.<p>

As Kitty looked over the house, she realized she had no idea as to where she was. "Do you know this place?" she asked Dean, who was already taking carefully placed steps toward the house.

"I think it's something from Sam's mind." Dean opened the door and the two hunters stepped into the house.

Sure enough, casual conversation could be heard down the hall, including Sam's distinct voice. Sitting at a huge table was an average family, including two younger children roughly the age of pre-teens. "Huh," Kitty sighed as she leaned against the wall in the dining room. "This is…"

"Wow," Dean finished as he and Sam caught eyes. "Just wow."

"Dean? Kitty?" Sam asked, his voice full of confusion. "What are you doing in my dream?"

* * *

><p>"Heaven," Sam said as though testing the words for himself.<p>

"Welcome to the party," Kitty smiled as she lightly pushed Sam. "Now you know what I've been dealing with for the past five months"

"Okay, but how are _we_ in heaven?" Sam asked, his gaze flickering between Dean and Kitty.

Kitty rolled her eyes as Dean replied, "All that clean living, I guess."

"No, no. You, I get. Kitty, not surprising that she's here. But me? Maybe you haven't noticed, but I've done a few things…"

"But you thought you were doing the right thing," Dean countered.

"He's right, Sam," Kitty agreed. "You were doing everything because you thought it was for the best."

"Last time I checked, it wasn't the road to heaven that was paved with good intentions."

Dean sighed and glanced around the room that they were in. "Yeah, well, if this is the Skymall, it sucks. I mean, where's the triplets and the latex, you know? C'mon. A guy has needs."

With the heavy sound of Kitty clearing of her throat, she asked, "And I don't meet _those_ needs?"

After stumbling over his words, Dean was finally able to reply, "No. Because I'm still angry at you."

"For being dead?"

"Yes," Dean smiled confidently before he looked back at his brother.

His brother's eyes were locked on the image behind him of the moving family. "Hey, Kitty," he began. "Is heaven just a build-up of memories?"

It took her a moment to gather up her words, but when she finally was able to find them, all eyes were on her. "Yeah," she answered. "The best ones. The ones that have a big impact on your life."

"Wait…" Dean interrupted, looking at the image of the family again. "Playing footsie with brace-face in there? Then that's a trophy moment for you?"

Sam sighed heavily. "Dean, I was eleven years old. This was my first real Thanksgiving."

"What are you talking about? We had Thanksgiving every year," Dean countered, steam starting to build up.

A rumbling interrupt everything, and the lights in the house began to flicker. "I don't remember this," Sam said, his voice unsure. Suddenly, the lights went out and the house began to shake.

"This never happened before…" Kitty said, her eyes glancing in every direction.

With that, Dean grabbed Kitty's arm and the three ran to the far side of the room, Dean pulling Kitty behind a couch. A bright light streamed in through the window, and as the light passed over the couch, Dean pulled Kitty's body closer to his, covering her smaller frame completely. Glasses shattered as the hit the floor, and lights fell from tabletops as the house continued to shake. And as suddenly as it began, everything stopped.

The three hunters move from their hiding places, and Dean's hand caught Kitty's. "Hey," he said, stopping her in her tracks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, quietly. "Thanks." Dean nodded in reply before he walked over to a radio and started to turn the knobs and punch buttons.

"Okay," Sam huffed as he rubbed his face. "What the hell was that?"

Kitty shook her head, while Dean replied. "I don't know, but we are taking the escalator back downstairs." Dean smacked the radio and glared at it. "Cas!"

"What is he doing?" Sam asked Kitty, as dean continued to beat the radio.

"Going crazy, probably," she answered as seriously as she could.

"Cas talked to me before using this phone-home radio thing, so I- Cas!" Dean yelled, still smacking the radio and trying to get it to work.

"_I can hear you,"_ came Castiel's crackling voice from the TV on the far side of the room.

Everyone walked over to the TV, where Castiel's picture rolled and was filled with static.

"Cas," Dean sighed. "Hey, so, I uh, found Sam, but… but something just happened. There was this weird beam of light-"

"_Don't go into the light."_

Kitty couldn't help but stifle a laugh. It had been a very long time, and she missed the weird things that came out of Castiel's mouth. "Okay," Dean replied, unsure of what to say. "Thanks, Carol Ann. What was it?"

"_Not what; whom. Zachariah. He's searching for you."_

Everyone shared an alarmed expression, and even though Kitty had never met this angel, she had heard plenty of stories about him, and she didn't want anything to do with him. "So, what would happen if he finds Sam and Dean?" she asked.

"_They can't say yes to Michael and Lucifer if they're dead, so Zachariah needs to return them to their bodies."_

"Great," Sam sighed. "Problem solved." Kitty, though could feel Dean stiffen next to her, and she knew what he was thinking. _Problem solved for them_, she thought, _but I'd still be stuck up here._

"_No,"_ Castiel huffed. _"You don't understand. You're behind the Wall. This is a rare opportunity."_

"Rare?" Kitty laughed. "I've been up here for _months!_"

"Opportunity for what?" Dean asked, his brow furrowed.

"_You need to find an angel,"_ Castiel explained_. "His name is Joshua."_

"And why can't you do it?" Kitty huffed as she watched the flickering picture on the screen.

"_I can't. I can't return to heaven,"_ Cas explained, and that caused Kitty to feel as though she just ate her foot.

Easing the tension, Sam asked, "So what's so important with Joshua?"

"_The rumor is: he talks to God._"

Dean looked over at Kitty, as though asking if she knew this, and she shook her head in reply. "And… so?"

Castiel's voice became aggravated as he replied, _"You think maybe—just maybe—we should find out what the _hell_ God has been saying?_"

"Jeeze," Dean sighed, taking a step back. "Touchy."

"_Please_," Castiel asked, his voice soothing over. _"I just need you to follow the road."_

"What road?" Sam asked, not being let in on the road part.

"_It's called the Axis Mundi_," Castiel explained. _"It's a path that runs through heaven. Different people see it as different things. For you, it's two-lane asphalt. The road will lead you to the Garden. You'll find Joshua there. And Joshua… can take us to god._"

The picture drifted away, and eventually the TV died. "Well, that was fun," Kitty sighed as she broke the silence. "What now?"

"I say we hit the yellow bricks," Dean replied as he rolled his shoulders. "Find this Joshua cat."

Sam, looking utterly surprised, asked, "Really?"

"Uh-oh," Kitty sighed as she leaned against the arm of one of the couches. "Sam has a problem with the plan."

"No, it's just… I'm surprised Dean wants to," Sam replied as his gaze shifted to Dean. "Last time I checked, you wanted to break God's nose. Now you think he can help?"

"He's the only one who can. I mean, come on, Sam. We are royally boned. So prayer? The last hope of a desperate man."

Dean walked over to the front door and pulled it opened, then just stood there. "What?" Kitty asked as she tried to look over Dean's shoulder. "Did you lose the road or something?"

"Actually… Yeah. I think we did."


	4. Chapter 4

**So you get two in one day ^_^ I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviews. They do mean a lot to me, and knowing that you guys don't hate me for my irregular posting means a lot. Wel... Enjoy. This chapter is a little bit of a tear-jerker.**

* * *

><p>"Great," Kitty huffed as she walked back into the house and down a hall. "Now, we're stuck in Sam's creepy childhood memory."<p>

"Thanks, Kitty," Sam sighed, a smile sneaking across his lips. "Makes me feel so happy on the inside." While the Kitty and Sam had exchanged the friendly banter, Dean had started searching the house, and Sam couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a road," was all Dean replied as he pulled open a closet door.

Kitty glanced sideways at Sam before she stepped closer to Dean, who had managed to turn on a light in the closet. "And since when were there tunnels or highways… Under stairs?"

With a smirk, Dean glanced back at Kitty and said, "This is heaven I mean, or memories are coming true, Cas is on TV. Finding a road in a closet would be pretty much the most normal thing to happen to us today."

Kitty watched as Dean turned around and crouched down, picking up a blue Hot Wheels car. "I really don't think we have time for that, Dean," she sighed as he flipped it through his hands.

"I used to have one of these…" he said distantly. "When I was a kid." With that, Dean placed the car down on a track, picked up a remote, and the car started to run its track.

The change was barely noticeable. One moment, the three hunters were standing in a cramped closet, and the next they were in an open bedroom. The bedroom had light blue walls, and was definitely decorated for a child. "Not mine," Kitty said as she looked around the room. "We never lived in a house."

Dean nodded and stood up from the crouch position, he was no longer wearing his leather jacket, and Sam was back in his normal hunting clothing. Kitty looked out of place in her camisole and jeans, but it was her normal style minus the fitted jacket. "So…" Dean said, breaking the silence. "Kinda trippy, right?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed, and then a smile formed across his face. "More trippy. Um, apparently, you 'wuv hugs'." He gestured at Dean's shirt, then looked back at Kitty, who was trying her hardest not to laugh.

Dean pulled the flannel button-up shirt closed and casted a glare at Kitty and Sam. "Shut up," but Sam and Kitty continued to laugh. "Wait a minute…" Dean's cautious voice stopped the laughter. "I know where we are."

"And where is that?" Kitty asked, laughter still trying to escape.

Dean turned and stared straight into Sam's eyes. "We're home."

"_Dean,"_ called a voice from behind a partially opened door. It wasn't Castiel's, but light and definitely that of a woman's. Slowly, the door creaked open, and a blonde woman in a white dress opened the door. "Hey, Dean. You hungry?"

The boys couldn't do anything but stare, while Kitty looked at the two of them. "Who's she?" she asked, quietly, almost afraid to get an answer.

"Our mom," Dean replied, his gaze never leaving the woman in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Mary placed a glace of milk next to a sandwich that sat in front of Dean, casting a loving smile down at him. "You want the crust cut off?" she asked him, a smile never leaving her face.<p>

"Yeah," Dean smiled back. "I'd love that."

Mary quickly went to work at cutting off the crust pieces, while Sam and Kitty leaned against the wall in the dining room. "Mom?" Sam called out, but Mary didn't even look up.

"Oh, god," Kitty whispered, her heart slightly breaking. She knew how Sam felt, for she didn't have any memories of her mother, but she never wanted to experience what he was going through right now.

"I guess this isn't your memory, Sam," Dean said. "Sorry."

Mary continued to finish cutting up Dean's sandwich, but something was pulling in her chest, and she couldn't stand there anymore and she walked out into the living room.

Spread out on the table was a photo album, the pictures beginning just before Dean was born. Kitty started flipping through the pictures, and quickly became absorbed in guess what the photos were memories of.

"What are you looking at?" Dean startled Kitty as he placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned over the couch to see the album.

"Just pictures. Haven't gotten to when you were born yet," she laughed as she picked up the album and held it closer to her. "This picture, though… It's weirdly familiar…"

The picture was that of Mary and John smiling and leaning against the Impala as it was parked on the side of a road, the sun setting behind them. Something about it seemed familiar, and it wasn't until Kitty felt the change in her sitting posture that she realized that the scene had changed again.

She was now sitting on the curb at a gas station, looking at the sun set where the image of Mary and John and the Impala should have been. Except the Chevelle sat there instead. "Where are we now?" Sam asked as he spun in a slow circle.

The boys were back in their normal attire, but Kitty was in a white sundress and had a pair of white flip-flops on, and her hair was pulled into a loose braid. "We're in Detroit," she whispered as she stood up and walked across the road, where a taller figure was talking on a payphone.

"Don't worry, Dad," said the voice as the shadowed figure leaned against the payphone. "I called a tow truck, and I promise Kit won't get kidnapped."

Kitty was thirteen when the car stopped working, but it was better because after Case got off of the payphone, she walked over to where the three hunters were standing and wrapped an arm around Kitty's shoulder. "There," she smiled. "Dad isn't worried, and now we can watch the sun set. Perfect, right?"

Taking a shaky breath, Kitty replied, "Just perfect." A tear ran down her cheek as she watched her older sister look beyond radiant in the sunlight. This was how she wanted to remember her sister forever.

"Great," Case smiled as she pulled Kitty into a tight hug. "I'll be right back. Gonna get something to munch on. Stay in the car." The last part was a demand, and shortly, Case was sprinting back across the street and disappearing into the gas station's store.

"Kitty…" Dean's cautious voice was followed by his hand grasping her shoulder, and once the contact was made, she quickly spun into it and hugged Dean as tightly as she could. He didn't need to say anything, and all he did was held her back, which was just what she needed.

Finally, Kitty pulled away and whipped at her eyes. "Okay," she sighed. "Let's go."

It wasn't long before Sam found the next marker: a postcard that said 'Route 66.' "I've seen this somewhere before," he said, pointing to the postcard that was tapped to the payphone.

"Where?" Dean asked, and it wasn't long before the three were in small, cabin-like house. The wall was covered with postcards, and everyone was back in normal clothes. "Where are we?"

A smile flickered on Sam's face. "No way." As the words left his mouth, an older golden retriever ran into the room. "Bones!" Hey, c'mere!"

Kitty looked quizzically at Dean, then asked, "When did you guys have a dog?"

"We didn't," he replied back as he stepped toward Sam. "Bones?"

"Yeah," Sam said as he stood up and walked over to an old couch. "Bones was my dog."

"Your… your dog?"

"Yeah," Sam replied as he pulled out a slice of pizza from a pizza box, causing Kitty to have to stifle a gag.

Dean, on the other hand, looked everything but happy. "Is this Flagstaff?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, as he happily petted the dog.

A disgusted look crossed Dean's face. "This is a good memory for you?" he asked as he glanced around the room.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "I mean, I was on my own for two weeks. I lived on Funyuns and Mr. Pibb."

"Wow," Dean sighed as he shook his head, walking to the far side of the room.

Sam looked at Dean, then looked at Kitty. "What's up with him?" Sam asked.

Kitty sighed heavily. "Dean was watching you when you ran away. He looked everywhere, and even called me in to help look for you… We thought you were dead… Then your Dad came home, and let's just say he was more than willing to kill him."

The expression on Sam's face dropped. "Dean, Look, I'm sorry. I never thought about it like that."

"Forget it," his older brother replied. "Let's roll." Dean stomped out of the room, and Kitty followed hot on his heels.

Before she stepped out of the door, though, she glanced back at Sam giving the dog a treat. "Sam," she said, and he brought his gaze back up. "I don't know what's going to happen after we find Joshua, but promise me that, whatever happens here… You try to keep all of those feelings here, okay?" Kitty didn't wait for Sam to answer before she crossed over the threshold and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Anytime I write about Case, it makes me a lttle bit teary-eyed :'(<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**^_^ I am trying as hard as I can to finish this episode before I fall off the face of the earth again. But I have to add so much detail because this is one of my favorite episodes... Well, start reading!**

* * *

><p>Crickets could be heard in the distance as Kitty stepped into another memory. They were in the middle of a street across from an old house, but the shack that was from the previous memory was nowhere in sight. "This seems… oddly familiar…" Kitty mumbled as she spun slowly in a circle, taking in the surroundings.<p>

"What memory is this?" Dean asked as he glanced at Sam, who had a weird look on his face.

"No idea," Sam replied, as he nodded his head down the road. "Alright, let's go." No one moved. "Come on, the road, God, remember?"

"Wait a minute," Dean huffed, as he started remembering what was going on. He walked over to Kitty, grasped her shoulder, and made her stand directly next to Sam. "This?" Dean almost yelled as he started to remember the memory. "This is the night you ditched us for Stanford, isn't it? This is your idea of heaven? This was one of the _worst_ nights of my life."

Kitty's eyes searched the two men's faces as she remembered that night. She had shown up to help the Winchesters with a job when Sam had walked out at the end of the night. "This is really one of your memories?" she couldn't help asking.

"I can't control this stuff," Sam said in defense.

Dean walked up to Sam and stared right at him. "Seriously? I mean, this is a happy memory for you?"

"I don't know," Sam said as his shoulders dropped. "I mean, I was on my own. I finally got away from Dad."

"Yeah, he wasn't the only one you got away from," Dean whispered as he turned away from Sam.

There wasn't anything Kitty could say or do, except watch as the two brothers fought. "Dean," Sam said as he took a step forward. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know," Dean sighed. "You didn't- You didn't think of it like that."

Sam huffed heavily, knowing that Dean wasn't really forgiving him. "Dean!"

"C'mon!" Dean stated turning back to face Sam. "Your heaven is somebody else's Thanksgiving. Okay. It's bailing on your family. What do you want me to say?"

"Man, I never got the crusts cut off of my PB&J. I just don't look at family the way you do."

"Yeah, but I'm your family." Dean's expression was mixed with hurt and anger. "I mean, we're supposed to be a team. It's supposed to be you and me against the world, right?"

"Dean, it is."

Dean looked seriously at Sam, then at Kitty. "Is it?" he finally asked his brother.

No one knew what to say from that, and Kitty walked up to Dean to knock some sense into him. To tell him that Sam still loved him for everything and they were lucky to have each other. But before any words could leave her voice, a searchlight hit them, and Dean's strong hand grasped Kitty's and they sprinted toward the forest.

They kept running until they came up to a log, and they ducked down behind it. Kitty was firmly planted between Sam and Dean, and she didn't dare move an inch. Even when she heard Zachariah say, "Wow. Running from angels. On foot. In heaven. With out-of-the-box thinking like that, I'm surprised you boys haven't stopped the Apocalypse already."

Almost as soon as the words finished coming out of his mouth, the whole forest lit in light, causing Kitty to jump. She wasn't expecting the place to be bathed in light. "Guys, what's the problem?" Zachariah called. "I just want to send you back to Earth, that's all. I'll even send Kitrina back, too." That's when Sam and Dean peaked over the log and watched the angel. "I mean, that is, after I_ tear_ you a _cosmos_ of new ones. You're on my turf now. And by the time I'm through with you, you're going to be begging to say yes.

Dean looked at Sam, then at Kitty, and they all knew what to do next. Some more running. They all stood and took off running, not even bothering to look back. But maybe someone should have, because the next instant, Zachariah was standing directly in front of them, and Kitty would have ran right into the angel if Sam hadn't grasped her and pulled her back.

"Guys, c'mon. You can run, but you can't _run_," Zachariah laughed as the hunters turned on their heels and began running again.

But, again, they didn't get far until someone else was in front of their path. This time, it was a figure dressed in a what Kitty thought to be a wrestling costume. The figure lifted a finger, then waived the group forward. "Hurry! This way," the figure whispered, and the group followed him through a rusted door.

The door led to a darkened room, too big for what that door would have brought them through. "Where the hell are we?" Kitty panted as she leaned against a table.

"Who are you?" Sam asked next.

With that, the figured pulled off his mask and cape, and said, "Buenos dias, bitches."

Dean's brow furrowed, a look of surprise on his face. "Ash?"

The lights came on with a clap, and there stood Ash in the middle of the Roadhouse. The table Kitty was leaning on ended up being a pool table, and she couldn't help but laugh as she realized where she was.

"Welcome to my blue heaven," Ash smiled as he gestured to the Roadhouse.

A broad smile still on her lips, Kitty jogged down from the pool area and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. "Hey," she laughed as Ash hugged her back. "I should have known the Roadhouse would have been your heaven."

"It even smells the same," Dean said as he and Sam walked down to the bar area and toward Kitty, who hopped up onto a barstool.

"Yup," Ash sighed as he picked up the mask and cape and walked behind the bar. "Bud, blood, and beer nuts. It's the best smell in the world. How 'bout a cold one? Up here? No hangover."

"Well, that's good," Kitty laughed as she took a sip of her beer. "The last hangover I had, I got into a crazy barfight, and Ellen had to bail me out." The mention of Ellen made Kitty's smile falter, but if her and Jo were here as well, then they were at least enjoying themselves.

"So…" Sam started, changing the subject. "No offense, but…"

"How did a dirt bag like me end up in a place like this?" Ash finished for Sam. "I've been saved, man. I was my congregation's number one snake handler."

"And you said this was _your_ heaven?" Sam asked again, a smile on his lips.

"Yup! My own… personal…"

"And when the angels jumped us? We were…"

"In your heaven."

"So there's two heavens?"

Ash looked at Kitty, and all she did was raise her shoulders. "Don't look at me. I got this all down. Been here for five months. These guys, though, aren't as quick to the party."

"No," Ash sighed. "More like a hundred billion. So, no worries. It'll take those angelboys a minute to catch up."

Dean looked at Kitty, then to Ash. "What?"

Rolling her eyes, Kitty explained, "Heaven isn't one place. It's a couple billion places shoved into one."

"Like Disneyland, except without all the anti-Semitism," Ash added.

"Disneyland?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face.

"Mm-hmm," Ash continued. "See, you got Winchesterland. Kittyland. Ashland. A whole mess of everybody-else-lands. Put them all together: heaven. Right at the center of it all is the Magic Kingdom. The Garden."

"So everybody gets a little slice of paradise," Dean confirmed as he leaned against the bar.

"Pretty much. A few people share—special cases. What not."

"Wait," Kitty asked, shaking her head. "People can share?"

"Yeah," Ash said as he leaned against the bar. "Like, uh, soul-mates. Wouldn't be surprised if you and Dean were meant to share one." That caused Kitty to stiffen her back and sit up a little straighter, and Dean even took a step to the side. "Anyway," Ash continued. "Most people can't leave their own private Idaho's."

"But you ain't most people," Dean said as he gestured toward Ash.

"Nope," Ash sighed as he straightened his back. "They ain't got my skills. Hell, I've been all over. Johnny Cash, Andre the Giant. Einstein." Ash turned his gaze to Sam. "That man can mix a White Russian. Hell, the other day? I found Mallanaga Vatsyayana."

"Who?" Sam asked.

Laugh, Kitty gave Sam a light shove. "He wrote the Kama Sutra," she replied.

"And all this from a guy who used to sleep on a pool table," Dean smiled as he sipped his beer.

"Yeah," Ash laughed. "Now that I'm dead, I'm living, man. A whole lot more."

"So how did you find us?" Sam asked, settling his beer down on the table.

With a smile, Ash started to rummage under the bar's counter. "I rigged up my very own holy-rolling police scanner." He emerged with a laptop, then hit a couple of buttons, and a high-pitched sound erupted from the computer, causing Kitty to flinch. "That's angels," Ash yelled over the sound. "Blabbing Enochain. I'm fluent." Then, Ash turned the sound off and placed the computer back under the counter. "I heard that you were up. Of course I had to come find you, again."

All three of them looked surprised. "Again?" Dean asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Remeber in <em>Fall Down Then Get Back Up, <em>chapter 9, when Sam, Kitty, and Dean meet up with Ellen in 'Good God, Y'all" when Ellen talked about a barfight Kitty was in? Well, I just used it as a reference in here!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I disapeared again, but it wasn't on purpose, or accident. I scratched one of my eyes, and to stare at the computer hurt like hell, so I had to take an unexpected break. Anyway, this chapter kinda sucks. Not so full of creative writing. :P**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, 'again'?" Kitty asked as her eyebrows shot straight up.<p>

Sighing, Ash replied, "This ain't the first time they've been up here. I mean, you boys die more than anyone I've ever met."

"Really?" Dean asked, even more surprised than when Ash first brought up dying more than once.

"Ah, yeah…" Ash glanced back and forth between Sam and Dean, then sighed heavily. "God! Angels. Must've Windexed your brains."

"So if you know how to find anyone who's dead," Kitty started as she twirled her empty beer around on the bar. "Then how come your ass didn't find me?"

"You scare me sometimes," Ash replied as he stood straighter and leaned a bit away from Kitty, a smile fixed on his face.

"What about Ellen and Jo?" Sam asked, in a more somber tone, taking away all of the joy in the room.

Ash stared at Sam in confusion, and then glanced at Dean and Kitty as though for conformation. "Ellen and Jo are dead?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, a sad expression on his face. "A few months now. Same time Kitty died."

Kitty's heart sank as she remembered that day. Being captured by Lucifer, him teasing her and _then_ killing her. She still couldn't figure out why he hadn't killed her right there on the spot, and waited to do it. That's when she dared to cast a glance at Dean, who's eyes were adverted downwards, his face hard and emotionless.

"So…" Ash sighed as he broke the silence. "They went down fighting?"

Sam nodded. "Right up 'til the end."

"A lot of good that did," Dean mumbled under his breath before he took a deep inhale. "What about our folks and Case?"

"I've been looking all over for John Winchester, Mary too, but so far: nada," Ash explained before he looked over at Kitty. "And even less about Case. But, hey! There _is_ somebody that wants to jaw with you. Hold up."

As Ash left the bar and went into the back room, Kitty looked at the boys with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Jaw?" she asked, referring back to the word Ash used.

"Who knows what Ash meant," Sam sighed as the door to the back room opened.

Out stepped a woman with dark brunette, wavy hair. It was a woman Kitty had never met, but Sam and Dean had the happiest look on their faces. "Pamela!" Sam exclaimed as the two boys stood up.

"Nice to see you boys again," she smirked as she gave them a hug. She then looked around the boys and straight at Kitty. "Wow, you look just like your mom."

Kitty stood up straight and stared at the woman in confusion. "I think you might have me confused with someone…"

"You're Lily and Tom Lang's daughter, right?" the woman asked as she took a step toward Kitty.

The young woman fought for words as she looked at the woman. "How did you know my parents?"

"I knew your dad," she explained as she stretched out her hand for Kitty to take. "Pamela Barnes. I was the psychic your dad used for jobs. Always brought pictures of you and your sister."

Kitty shook the offered hand, still unsure of what was just unfolded in front of her. She never knew her dad knew a psychic, and he wasn't the one to carry pictures around. Every time her dad came up in conversation, Kitty learned something knew about him, and it just made her want to find him all the more.

* * *

><p>Sam and Ash sat at the barn while Ash played with his angelic laptop, while Kitty, Dean, and Pamela sat at one of the tables in the back. "So," Dean started, a goofy look on his face as he stared at Pamela, an arm hanging over the back of Kitty's chair.<p>

"So," Pamela mimicked as she leaned forward and swatted Dean on the back of the head. "That's for getting me killed."

"I like her," Kitty laughed as she adjusted herself in the chair. "Someone else who abuses Dean is definitely okay in my book."

"Yeah," Dean continued, glaring a Kitty momentarily. "That's probably less than I deserve. Makes you feel any better, we got Ash killed too."

From the bar, Ash raised his hand and shouted, "I'm cool with it!"

"He's cool with it," Dean grinned. "So you… You good?"

"She's dead, Dean," Kitty sighed as she pushed Dean's shoulder lightly. "What do you think?"

Pamela laughed as she glanced back and forth between the two. "I'm good," she finally replied. "Really. Remember my death scene? Gun shot. Coughing blood. You told me I was going someplace better."

"I was lying," Dean put in.

"You were right!" Pamela laughed. "My heaven? It's one long show at the Meadowlands. It's amazing. You should see it." Dean nodded his head half-heartedly and Pamela glared at him. "You don't believe me."

"No, I do, it's just… You know. Spending eternity trapped in your own little universe while the angels run the show… That's lonely. You know. That's not Nirvana, that's the Matrix."

"It sucks way less then getting your insides eaten by vultures every day for eternity," Kitty replied as she knocked her knee against Dean's.

"Yeah, but," Dean continued, and it almost seemed to Kitty that it was all for the sake of arguing. "This place feels real, but it's Memorex. Real is down there."

Pamela looked at Dean, then looked at Kitty. "You're his girlfriend, so maybe you can knock some sense into him. Are _you_ happy up here?"

Feeling as though she was put on the spot, Kitty stammered to find her words, which was something that never happened. If anything, Kitty had something to say about everything. "I guess… I mean, I know it's not real, but I'm okay with it. It's better than getting attacked by demons and ghosts every five seconds."

Satisfied with the answer, Pamela looked back at Dean. "See? She's happy. And I'm happy. I'm at peace."

"Are you guys trying to sell me a time share?" Dean asked with a forced laugh. "I mean, what's with the pitch?"

"I know that Michael wants to take you for a test drive," Pamela chuckled as she stared at Dean.

"Pamela…" Dean sighed.

"Just saying," she continued. "What happens if you play ball with them? Worst case?"

"A lot of people die," Dean replied. Kitty felt the tension in his arm increase as it started to stiffen against the back of her chair.

"And then they come here," Pamela reminded. "Is that really so bad? Maybe… you don't have to fight it so hard. That's all I'm saying."

"Hey," Sam called, putting an end to all of the conversation. "Found a short cut to the Garden."


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is crazy with distractions. Like cleaning my room, playing with ponies, trying to stay cool in this crazy heat, and Facebook (it's an addiction). So, I'm sorry about the whole break again. I'm trying to be good and post at least once a week. Also, hang in there, because in the next couple of chapters, I hope to be revealing a big surprise that's going to change everything!**

* * *

><p>Ash had grabbed a pen and was drawing something on the door, while Sam, Dean, and Kitty stood behind him, watching. "All-Access Pass to the Magic Kingdom," Ash said as he stood and turned back to the group.<p>

"Good," Dean smiled, but Ash's expression showed nothing but 'good.' "Not good?"

Sighing, Ash replied, "That Zachary fella's going to be watching every road to the Garden."

"So that mean's our ass has a tracking devise on it pretty much," Kitty sighed as she rolled her eyes. "That seems like oh so much fun."

As Sam broke the embrace he had with Pamela, she instructed, "Watch your ass," and Sam nodded in agreement. "And Dean." Dean walked over to Pamela and reached out for her to embrace his old friend, but Pamela grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss.

Kitty's eyebrows shot straight up. She was never the jealous type, but hell, this was _her_ Dean now, right? Didn't he tell her that he loved her the night that she died?

"Yup," Pamela smiled as she broke the kiss. "Just how I imagined." She then looked over at Kitty and chuckled at her. "You are a lucky girl."

Before Kitty's cheeks could become red with embarrassment, she turned to Ash and pulled him into an embrace. "Bye, Ash. Maybe after I'm finished helping these crazies out, I'll come back and have another beer with ya."

"I'll hold you to it," Ash replied as she looked at the boys. "Ah, gentlemen. I don't mean to be a downer or anything, but… I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

"Well," Dean sighed as he took a sharp breath. "Keep a sixer on ice for us."

Ash nodded and held the door open, and the next thing the trio knew, they were in Dean's childhood house again. "Dean," Kitty asked as she looked around the dark, empty house. "How much do you remember about home? 'Cause this is starting to get creepy."

"Why _are_ we back home?" Dean asked as he looked around the dark room.

"I don't know," Sam replied back in a low voice, as though he was trying to hide himself from something. "So, what are we going to do?"

"The road?" Kitty reminded, shaking her head. "That may be a good thing to look for."

"Honey," Mary's distinct voice sounded behind the group, and the group turned around. "Why are you up?" She was dressed in a nightgown, and her hair was slightly tangled as though she had just woken up.

"Look," Dean stuttered as he shook his head. "I'm-I'm sorry. I love you, but you're not real and we don't have time-"

"Did you have another nightmare?" Mary interrupted, taking a couple of steps toward Dean. "Tell me."

Looking between Kitty and Sam, Dean rose his eyebrows and began to turn. "I gotta go."

"Then how 'bout I tell you my nightmare, Dean?" Mary asked, stopping Dean in his tracks. "The night I burned."

As they watched, blood began to seep through Mary's nightgown, and Kitty couldn't help clutching Dean's arm as she took in a sharp breath and whispered, "Oh, my god." This wasn't something she was used to in Heaven, and this was more nightmare-ish than she would have liked.

"Guys," Dean whispered as he grasped Kitty's hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Don't walk away from me!" Mary stated, and everyone stopped. "I never loved you," she continued addressing Dean. "You were my burden. I was shackled to you. Look what it got me." With that, Mary blinked, revealing that her eyes have turned yellow.

Under her hand, Dean's body turned rigid as he stared at the memory of his mother, and when Sam finally said his name and broke him from the trance, he looked devastated. In that moment, though, the lighting in the house turned green, and all the doors were gone. No escape.

"The worst was the smell," Mary continued, her eyes turning to normal. "The pain, well, what can you say about your skin bubbling off? But the smell was so… You know, for a second I thought I'd left a pot-roast burning in the oven. But… it was _my_ meat."

With that, Dean seemed to move into action as he checked the wall where the doorway was supposed to be, but instead found a brick wall. "And then, finally, I was dead," Mary proceeded with her story. "The one silver lining was that at least I was away from you. Everybody leaves you, Dean. You noticed? Mommy. Daddy. Even Sam.

"And that girl you are so profusely in love with." When Mary's eyes landed on Kitty, it felt as though all the air was removed from her lungs and that her intestines were in zero-gravity. "She doesn't love you back, and she never did. Why would she have used you and then leave if she did? You ever asked yourself why? Maybe it's not them. Maybe, it's you."

Mary let out an evil laugh, and Kitty flashed a heartbroken glance back at Dean, hoping to convey how much of a lie the image of his mother said. "Easy now, kitten," came Zachariah's distinct voice, startling everyone. "And I don't mean you Kitty."

"You did this," Sam accused, his gaze as sharp as daggers.

"And I'm just getting started," Zachariah laughed. "I mean, guys, did you really think you could just sneak past me into Mission Control?"

"You son of a bitch," Sam huffed, but as he tried to take a step forward, a large angel grabbed Sam and pulled him back, holding him firmly in place. And behind Dean and Kitty, the same thing happened to them.

"You know, I'd say the same thing about you, Sam, but I have actually grown quite fond of your mother. Or at least the blessed memory of her." With that, Zachariah leaned down and kissed Mary's neck. "I think we're going to be logging a lot of quality time together. I've discovered she's quite the MILF."

Scoffing, Kitty hissed, "That's just sick," before the angel behind her grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled it down, yanking her head back.

"You can gloat all you want, you dick," Dean huffed as he scowled at Zachariah. "You're still bald."

"In heaven, I have six wings and four faces, one of whom is a lion," Zachariah replied, looking too proud of that fact. "You see this because you're… limited."

"And there's something sexy about a face of lion?" Kitty laughed, ignoring the constant pull of her hair. "There's something seriously wrong with you if you even think that is cute."

In seconds, Zachariah was in Kitty's face, staring down at her. "This isn't a game you should be playing with me," he softly growled down at her. "Especially if you ever want to see your sister again." A glare formed on Kitty's face and if she wasn't being held so tightly, she would have tackled Zachariah to the ground and beaten the senses out of him.

"Let's brass-tack this, shall we?" Zachariah sighed, turning from Kitty and moving toward Dean.

"You gonna ball-gag us until we say yes?" Dean asked, but after receiving no recognition from anyone, he continued, "Huh, yeah, I've heard that one, too."

Taking the last few steps to Dean, Zachariah stared at him, then slammed his fist into Dean's stomach, causing him to double over and for Sam and Kitty to fight against the angels that held him. "I'm going to do a lot more than that," Zachariah yelled. "I've cleared my schedule. Get him up." Once Dean was back into a standing position, Zachariah punched Dean again, and said, "Let me tell you something. I was on the fast track once. Employee of the month, every month, forever. I would walk these halls and people would avert their eyes!" When he shouted, the house shook. "I had "respect"!

"And then they assign me you. Now look at me. I can't close the deal on a couple of flannel-wearing maggots?" he continued. "Everbody's laughing at me… and they're right to do it. So! Say yes, don't say yes; I'm still going to take it out of your asses. It's personal now, boys, and the last person in history of creation you want as your enemy is me. And I'll tell you why. Lucifer maybe strong, but I'm… "petty". I'm going to be the angel on your shoulder for the rest of eternity."

"Excuse me. Sir?" came a soft voice from behind the group, but Kitty could see who it was.

Zachariah turned to the new person and glared at him. "I'm in a meeting."

"I'm sorry," the voice replied. "But I need to speak to those three."

The taken-back expression on Zachariah's face explained enough to Kitty that this was something that didn't happen often. "Excuse me?"

"It's a bad time, I know, but I'm afraid I have to insist.

"You don't get to insist jack-squat," Zachariah stated with an authoritative voice.

"No, you're right," the voice replied ever so calmly. "But the boss does. His orders."

With narrowed eyes, Zachariah countered. "You're lying."

"I wouldn't lie about this. Look, fire me if you want. Sooner or later, he's going to come back home and you know how he is with that whole wrath thing."

Zachariah's eyes searched around the room, and in the next moment, he was gone and so were his followers who were holding Kitty, Dean, and Sam back.

Once free, Kitty turned to face the other angel, who appeared as an older black man. Before she could ask him any questions, though, she was surrounded by flowers and bright green vegetation. It was beautiful and breath-taking, and Kitty realized that they had finally reached their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember: Big surprise coming up soon that will change everything. ^_^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess what I'm finishing in this chapter? If you guessed "Dark Side of the Moon," then you're right! And stay tuned for the big surprise. It's either in this chapter or the next… ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we?" Kitty asked as she reached out and touched one of the huge leaves that hung over the path.<p>

"Heaven's Garden?" Sam guessed as the group walked down the path.

"It's nice…ish," Dean said as he looked up at one of the plants. "I guess."

Wrapping an arm around Dean's, Kitty chuckled, "What, you're not into flowers?"

"You see what you want to here," the angel who saved them chimed in from where he stood at the end of the pat. "For some, it's God's throne room. For others, it's Eden. For you, I believe it's the Cleveland Botanical Gardens."

Sam nodded, then stared into the angel's eyes. "You're Joshua," he said, and Sam in turn received a nod for Joshua. "So you talk to God."

"Mostly," Joshua laughed. "Mostly, He talks to me."

"Well," Kitty sighed as she freed her arm from Dean's and wrapped them across her chest. "See, we kinda need to talk to him. So… Where is he?"

"On Earth," Joshua replied, catching Kitty off guard.

Dean, however, wasn't as taken back as Kitty was. "Doing what?" he demanded.

"I don't know."

"Do you know where on Earth?" asked Dean as he narrowed his eyes, getting the same look he gets whenever he doesn't get an answer he wants.

"I don't know."

Fed up, Kitty huffed, "Do you know _anything_?"

With an ever-peaceful face, Joshua explained, "We don't exactly speak face-to-face."

"I don't get it," Dean huffed. "God's not talking to nobody, so…"

"Why's he talking to me?" Joshau finished. "I sometimes think it's because I can sympathize—gardener to gardener—and, between us, I think he gets lonely."

Dean scoffed, the whispered under his breath, "My heart breaks for him," and Kitty noticed that his whole persona was slowly turning to the worse.

"Can you at least get him a message for us?" Sam asked, keeping his voice cool and even.

"Actually," Joshua replied, folding his hands together. "He had a message for you. Back off. He knows already. Everything you want to tell him. He knows what the angels are doing. He knows that the Apocalyspe has begun. He just doesn't think it's his problem."

"Not his problem?" Dean repeated, stunned.

Kitty was mutually stunned, and demanded, "How the hell is this _not_ his problem? This is everyone's problem!"

"God saved you already," Joshua continued. "He put you on that plane. He brought back Castiel. He granted all three of you Salvation in heaven." Joshua then faced Sam and spoke directly to him. "And after everything you've done too. It's more than he's intervened in a long time. He's finished. Magic amulet or not, you _wont_ be able to find him."

"He can't stop this," Kitty half laughed and half pleaded. "He can make all of this go away."

"I suppose he could, but he wont," replied Joshua.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Why does he allow evil in the first place? You could drive yourself nuts asking questions like that."

Irritation started to creep through Dean, and he asked, "So he's just going to sit back and watch the world burn?"

"I know how important this was to you, Dean. I'm sorry," Joshua apologize.

"Forget it," Dean snapped, his face twisted with disgust. "Just another dead-beat dad with a bunch of excuses, right? I'm used to that. I'll muddle through."

"Except…" Joshua sighed, closing the gape between him and Dean. "You don't know if you can this time. You cant kill the Devil, and you're losing faith in yourself, your brother, and now this? God was your last hope. I just… I wish I could tell you something different."

Sam, his voice still calm, asked with concern, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You think I would lie?" Joshua asked, his voice full of surprise.

Kitty laughed and shook her head before raising her eyes up to meet Joshua's. "Yeah," she sighed. "Angels haven't always been on our list of 'Top Ten Truth Tellers' in a very long time."

"I'm rooting for all of you," Joshua replied. "I wish I could do more to help you, I do, but I just trim the hedges."

After a moment of silence, Dean asked, "So, what now?"

"You two go home," Joshua answered, his gaze going from Dean to Sam. "I'm afraid this time wont be like the last. This time, God wants you to remember." With that, Joshua touched the center of Sam's and Dean's foreheads, and the two disappeared, leaving Kitty standing on the path with Joshua.

Shock and sorrow filled Kitty's chest. She never thought this was going to be how it ended. Hell, she didn't even know what she was going to do when Sam and Dean left her again. When Joshua turned and faced Kitty, a single tear was moving down her cheek, even though her face was as solid as a rock. "As for you," Joshua said with a smile on his face. "You're journey isn't over."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked as Joshua started walking towards her.  
>"I mean," he explained, "you were never supposed to die so early. There are still answers that you need to learn. About what happened to your sister and your father." Kitty almost jumped when Joshua said that. She had lost almost all hope of what had happened after she found her brother-in-law with no answers. "You're father is still alive," Joshua said before he touched Kitty's own forehead, sending her into a blinding white light.<p>

* * *

><p>Coughing and gasping for breath, Kitty found herself lying on her side in the middle of a forest, wearing her black boots, jeans, a camisole, and her leather jacket, the same outfit she wore the day she died.<p>

As she clambered to her feet, her hands holding her stomach as she looked into the dark night, all that could escape from Kitty's lips was a laugh. She was alive.

"Kitrina." Castiel's distinct voice almost made Kitty's heart leap for joy as she wrapped her arms around the angel's neck.

"Bet you missed me," she laughed as she pulled away from Cas, who just stared at her. "What? No big hello?"

Instead of answering Kitty, Castiel grasped her shoulder, and the next thing she knew, her feet were on the hard wood floors of Bobby's house. Nothing much had changed in the past few months she was gone, except for what, or whom, she saw sitting at the kitchen table.

"Skyler?" Kitty asked, and she watched the young girl jump from her seat and spin on her heels. "Wow. Never figured you'd still be here."

"Kitty?" Skyler asked as she pushed some of her hair out of her face. Instead of a joyous moment, Skyler leaned back on her heels and smiled. "Well, you look pretty good, being a corpse and all."

"Thanks," Kitty laughed. Behind her she could hear the floor squeal as Bobby wheeled himself over.

When her eyes met those of the older hunter, Kitty flung her arms around his neck and held him tight. This was the first recognition that she was finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and that wasn't the big surprise ^_^ Next chapter... Maybe...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**And now... The big surprise! Don't worry. You wont know what's happened when it hits you. ^_^**

* * *

><p>The first thing Kitty did was take a long, hot shower, followed by sitting on the hood of the Chevelle and watching the night sky. Sure, she sat on the Chevelle plenty of times in heaven, but this time it was real, and it was her's. Everything was almost back to normal and perfect.<p>

She still hadn't spoken to Dean, and she wondered when she'd get the chance. When Kitty asked Bobby, he had said that he hadn't spoken to either of the boys in a few weeks. So she waited and thought what she would do when she saw them again. This time, when she was alive and not dead.

But sitting on the hood of that car, she didn't expect to hear the rumble of the well-maintained classic engine as the classic Impala came up the long driveway. She didn't expect to hear someone say, "Why the hell is the Chevelle out here?" and she certainly didn't plan on standing on the hood of her car and staring straight down at Dean as he stopped dead in his tracks.

Not a single word was spoken as Kitty and Dean's eyes stayed locked for what seemed forever. It was a moment of shock and happiness, and it didn't break until Kitty let out a soft chuckle and whispered, "Hi."

Seconds, it took for Dean to reach Kitty and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her off of the car and into his arms. Her lips instantly found his, and all her focus went into kissing Dean at that moment.

But then that moment ended, and Dean had placed Kitty's feet back to the ground and was staring down at her, straight into her eyes. "How are you alive?" he asked, a rough hand cupping the side of her face. "We burned your body. You shouldn't-"

"Joshua," Kitty interrupted. "Joshua sent me back. He said I had something that I had to do. Something that I had to figure out."

Before Dean had a second to ask her any more questions, Kitty gently kissed his lips again and smiled up at Dean. "For one night, don't worry about it." She could tell by the hard-set look on his face that he wanted to figure out what the hell was going on, but Dean kept his mouth shut and just let everything be for a moment. "Remember how I asked you to let me go in those final moments?" Kitty asked, creating a very somber mood as she forced Dean to remember her death scene.

"You're not asking me to let go again, right?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms firmly around Kitty's waist. "Because I won't do that."

"No," Kitty laughed as she wrapped her own arms around Dean's neck. "I'm asking you to hold on like hell, and whatever you do, don't _ever_ let me go. And I'll never let you go."

A smile was shared between Kitty and Dean, and it seemed to Kitty as though that was exactly what Dean needed at that point in time. In truth, it was what they both needed, and it had been taking its own sweet time on getting there. Finally, the two could be at peace.

"Kitty! Dean!" Skyler yelled from the front door, interrupting the perfect moment. "Get your asses in her so we could, _maybe,_ think about having dinner!"

The two laughed as their arms fell down to their sides and they began walking toward the house. "So I see Bobby kept Skyler," Kitty smiled as she thought back to how Skyler had pretty much kidnapped her. "Kid needs a balanced life."

"She's turning out to be a good hunter," Dean remarked as they walked up the steps. "A pain in the ass, though. But I guess it makes sense. It's just like you and Case."

Kitty stopped dead in her tracks, standing in the center of Bobby's living room. A confused and guarded expression crossed her face as she stared at Dean. "What do you mean by 'like you and Case'?"

"Bobby didn't tell you?" Dean asked as he walked back to Kitty.

"Didn't tell me what, Dean?" Kitty asked, her voice getting sharp.

Kitty watched Dean take a deep breath as he glanced toward the kitchen where Bobby, Sam, and Skyler were looking at different take-out menus, and then released it slowly as he turned back to her. "Skyler is your sister."

The air poured out of her lungs, and Kitty found herself taking steps backwards. "No," she whispered. "That's impossible. She's-"

"I was born in 1991," Skyler said as everyone came out of the kitchen. "I was 18 when your – _our _– dad died. Please, Kitty… I only just found out…"

Kitty wasn't going to hear the rest of it. She was out of the house in a rush and stomping her feet toward the Chevelle. She was angry, heartbroken, and felt betrayed. She was going to drive and get out of South Dakota as fast as she could… Or so she attempted. When Kitty cranked the key in the ignition, the engine sputtered, and did little than that. "Shit!" she screamed as she started slapping the steering wheel purely out of frustration.

"I took all the gas out," Dean softly said as he leaned against the open window.

"How could you _not_ tell me?" Kitty said softly and slowly, holding back the anger that she felt. "You _knew_, and yet you didn't tell me."

"I didn't think about it, Kitty," Dean sighed as he opened the driver's door and leaned in the car. "And I told you know, didn't I?"

"Yeah, only because now you don't need to have the 'second-edition Kitrina Lang' anymore," Kitty huffed as she avoided eye-contact with Dean.

Dean slapped the roof of the Chevelle, before he said, "There is no replacement for you. Do you want me to prove it?"

Finally, Kitty looked at Dean, whose expression was solid and hard, revealing nothing. "Yeah," Kitty whispered, still not wanting to believe anything she was hearing. "Prove it."

Dean then knelt down on the ground outside of the opened door and cracked his knuckles. He then grasped Kitty's hand and placed something cool into it. When she opened her hand, Dean's silver ring sat on her palm.

"What- Dean-" Kitty was stumbling with words, and for all it took, she couldn't event think what he was trying to convey.

"I don't want you to feel second-best," Dean explained as he picked up the ring and held it in fornt of her. "Right now, everything is turning for the worst, and if the end of the world does come, I want to know one thing." Dean paused and grasped Kitty's chin softly, making sure that she was staring right into his eyes. "I want to know that you'll be with me, through it all."

Dean then grasped Kitty's left hand and slipped the ring onto her one of her fingers, all the while holding her gaze. "Marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>Good surprise?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So since I have a horse show on Sunday, I'm going to post a couple of chapters today since I have nothing to do. ^_^ This chapter marks the beginning of the episode "99 Problems."**

* * *

><p>With her eyes wider than that of a deer's, all Kitty could do was stare at Dean in utter shock as she tried to form words. If she didn't believe that two little words could hinder someone incapable of anything, she certainly believed it now.<p>

"Yeah, don't rush," Dean slightly laughed as he stared at Kitty, his hand still holding her's,

"Why?" Kitty whispered, the sound barely louder than that of the wind that was rushing around them. "Why marry me? I'm a mess, I have plenty of issues, and when was there a day that we didn't fight?"

"That doesn't matter," Dean replied, his hands moving to hold the sides of Kitty's face. "Not to me. We're _both_ screwed up in the head, which is what makes us perfect for each other."

Dean paused to let the information sink into Kitty's head, and Kitty found herself staring at the heavy ring around her finger. It didn't fit and would slip easily, but in that silver ring, Kitty seemed to get her answer. "Okay," she whispered, returning her eyes' to Dean's. "Yes."

It was barely even a second after the word had left her lips when Kitty was lifted from the car and sharing a kiss with Dean, his hands exploring her back.

Soon, both of their coats hit the dusty ground and Kitty was sat down on the hood of the Chevelle, and her camisole was pulled off over her head and thrown somewhere behind Dean. Dean's hand then traced her bra's strap as his hand made its way to her back, inching toward the clasp.

"Hey!" Bobby shouted from the doorway, stopping both Dean and Kitty, who hung her head and let out a soft laugh. "Not in your life are you doing that on my property."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kitty was lying against Dean's chest as he slept on the couch in Bobby's den, just feeling the soft rise and fall of his chest. It was a perfect moment, except that her mind was plagued with thoughts, like that of trying to find her dad, and what would happen at the end of this. The apocalypse was going to happen, and who knew who'd still be here.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Dean mumbled as Kitty watched his eyes slowly became brighter as he woke up.

Pushing his hair back, Kitty asked, "What makes you think I'm thinking?"

Dean gently tapped the spot between her eyes. "You get a crinkle on your nose when you're in deep thought. So, what are you thinking about?"

Sighing, she shook her head. "Nothing," she replied with a smile. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

><p>"Drive faster, Dean," Sam said as Kitty pushed against his shoulder, trying to stifle the bleeding from the gash in his arm.<p>

"I can't!" Dean replied as he cast a glance sideways. Kitty was leaning over the front seat and was holding a towel to Sam's arm. "Are you okay?"

"He'll be fine," Kitty said as she pushed a piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. "Can you focus on driving, sweetie? That way we don't get are asses kicked around some more?"

It was their first job back to working together, and something had gone wrong. There were more demons than any of them had seen combined. And after being banged up, the trio made a hasty retreat to the Impala.

"Hold on," Dean said before he turned the wheel hard and taking a quick turn onto a different street, trying to put as much distance between them and the demons. But at the end of the new street was a burning blockade across the road, causing Dean to have to slam on the breaks.

"Not good," Kitty whispered as she looked out the front windshield.

Dean quickly began to turn the car, and Kitty sat down in the back seat. _Maybe we will get out of town in time_, Kitty began to think, but then the glass in the door next to her shattered, and arms were reaching in and grabbing whatever they could.

"Dean!" Kitty screamed as a demon grabbed her by her arm and ripped her from the car effortlessly, flinging her down to the pavement. She could see Sam getting pulled from the window as well, and to Kitty, it seemed like everything was over.

Then water began to be spread all over the place, and the demon that had pinned Kitty to the pavement started to back away from her. Rolling onto her stomach, Kitty could see a truck spraying the water, and by the way the demons were acting, she knew it was holy water.

A man picked up a megaphone and began to say a few words that she didn't recognize. It sounded nothing like Latin, but after a few words were spoken, all the demons left the bodies.

"Kitty!" Dean shouted as he ran over to her, pulling her up into a sitting position.

"I'm fine," she said as she pushed his hands off of her face, then hugged his neck.

Sam had made his way over to where Kitty was, and him and Dean helped her stand up. "You guys okay?" asked an older man as he and his group made their way over to them.

Still shocked, Dean replied, "Peachy," his voice not hiding any of the emotions he must have been feeling.

"Be careful," the man replied as he started to turn back. "It's dangerous around here."

"No fucking kidding," Kitty huffed as she rolled her shoulders, now sore from being pulled from the Impala.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait," Dean said as he took a few steps towards the man.

"No need to thank us."

"No, hold up a sec," Dean demanded as he followed the man. "Who are you?"

The man rolled his eyes and looked back at the trio. "We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia."

Kitty almost laughed as her and Sam walked up to where Dean was standing. "I'm sorry. You're a church army?"

Sighing, the man replied, "I hate to tell you this, but those were demons, and this is the Apocalypse, so… Buckle up."

"Hate to tell you this, _buddy_," Kitty started as she walked toward the man. "But we already knew that."

"Excuse me?" The man asked as Dean grasped Kitty's shoulder and pulled her back to stand by him and Sam.

"Come here," Dean sighed, and he followed the way back toward the Impala, where Sam opened the truck, revealing all of the guns that were in the back.

"Looks like we're in the same line of business," Sam sighed as he looked around the small group that had formed.

"And among colleagues," Dean added. "That's a police-issued shotgun. And that truck is, uh… inspired. Where'd you guys pick up all this crap?"

"You know, you pick things up along the way," replied a smaller man, and all of them seemed to be giving Sam, Kitty, and Dean the cold-shoulder.

With a sigh, Kitty said, "Look, all we want to do is give you a hand. This place is crawling with demons like a motel has cockroaches."

"We're on the same team here," Sam added. "Just talk to us."

The group shared a glance before their lead said, "Follow us."


	11. Chapter 11

Day had just broken when they pulled into a town, parking right in front of a church. The town itself looked as though it was ready to go to war, which Kitty guessed it was. As they got out of the car, introductions were made, and Kitty learned that the man guy was Rob, the smaller man was Paul, and the boy was Dylan, Rob's son.

"So, what about you?" Paul asked Kitty as Sam and Dean got their stuff together.

"I'm Kitty," she introduced. "And that's Dean and his brother, Sam."

"How long have you been doing this?" Paul asked as a woman made her way out of the church.

Shaking her and with a smile, Kitty replied, "Since I can remember."

"Dylan," the woman chided as she gently tapped the back of his head. "It's a church, headphones off."

Dean walked over to Kitty and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before they followed the rest of the group into the church, where the pastor was performing a wedding. "Hey…" Dean whispered into Kitty's ear. "While we're here…"

"No," Kitty whispered sternly. "We're not getting married _here_."

"We've had eight so far this week," Paul said as came to stand next to Sam, sounding less-than thrilled about the weddings then Kitty was.

The wedding ended moments after that, and the group walked outside and stood next to the doors as the church's audience lined the walkway. "So why not get married now?" Dean asked, more to the amusement that it was irritating Kitty then to actually wanting to get married.

"Drop it," Kitty hissed as the wedding procession walked out of the church.

"So," the pastor said as he came up behind the trio. "Rob tells me you three hunt demons."

"Uh… yes, sir," Sam replied, and Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"You missed a few," the pastor replied, and Kitty rolled her eyes, catching the fact that the pastor had a gun holstered on his leg.

"Well," Kitty sighed as she looked up at the sky. "Would help if we knew where they were. Got any ideas?"

Shaking his head, the pastor replied, "They sure seem to like us, though. Follow me. I'm Pastor Gideon."

The followed the pastor into the church and toward a staircase. "So," Dean said. "You're a preacher?"

"Not what you expected, huh?" Gideon laughed as he lead the way down the stairs.

"No offense," Kitty laughed as she followed last in the group. "But you _are_ carrying a gun."

"Strange times," Gideon said as he opened up the door into the church's meeting hall. Inside were tables lined and people making the necessaries for hunting and exercising demons.

At one of the tables, a young girl was packing salt-rounds, and Kitty couldn't help but saying, "You have _kids_ making salt-rounds?"

"Everybody pitches in," the pastor said as he continued to walk to the back of the hall. "The whole town."

"A whole town full of hunters," Dean mumbled as he stopped and looked around the room. "I don't know whether to run screaming or to buy a condo." Then he looked down at Kitty, a smile on his face. "Hey, so-"

"Can you stop this game?" she laughed as she pushed his shoulder roughly. "It's not funny to drive me crazy."

"Yes, it is," he quickly added.

"We had to do something," Gideon sighed as he stopped and walked back to the small group.

"Why not call somebody?" Kitty asked as she put her hands into her jacket pockets. "Isn't that what normally is supposed to be done at times of emergency?"

"We were told not to," Guidean explained, leaving it at that.

Confused, Sam asked, "By who?" but he didn't receive an answer. Gideon just squared his shoulders and held his ground.

"Come on, Padre," Dean sighed as he looked around the place. "You're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen. And that exorcism was Enochian. Someone's telling you something."

Gideon looked down at the ground and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't discuss it."

"Dad, it's okay," said a soft voice as a young woman walked up from behind the group.

"Leah-" Gideon warned, but his daughter didn't listen.

"It's Sam and Dean Winchester," she explained. "They're safe. I know all about them."

Startled, Dean raised his eyebrows and asked, "You do?"

"Sure," Leah replied, a smile on her face. "From the angels

Taking a heavy breath, Dean looked a Kitty and said, "You hear that, Kitty? The angels. Awesome."

"Kitty Lang?" Leah asked as she took a step toward Kitty. "You're Kitty Lang?"

Her eyes cautious, Kitty nodded her head. "Yeah," she replied, warily. "Why?"

"Congratulations on your proposal," was all she said as she looked back to Sam and Dean. "Don't worry. They can't see you here. The… marks on your ribs, right?"

Taking a heavy breath, Sam asked, "So you know all about us because_ angels_ told you?"

"Yes," Leah replied. "Among other things." Kitty could have sworn that when the girl said that, she was staring right at her, and she wanted to get out of the town worse than before.

"Like that snappy little exorcism spell," Dean said, his voice full of confidence.

"And they showed me where the demons are going to be before it happens," Leah continued. "How to fight back."

"Never wrong," Gideon said as he made his way toward his daughter. "Not once. She's very special."

"And before you see something," Dean began to ask, "you get a really bad migraine, you see flashing lights?"

Confused, Leah nodded. "How'd you know?"

"You're not the first prophet we've met," Dean explained. "But you are the cutest." Both Kitty and Pastor Gideon gave Dean a look, and he wasn't sure who's he was more afraid of: that of a father protecting his daughter who carried a gun, or that of his fiancée who carried a gun.

"I mean that with total respect, of course." Dean added, but he was still getting a funny look from both Kitty and the Pastor. "So how can we get you to do our wedding?"

* * *

><p>After seeing everything that the town has done to protect themselves, Kitty, Dean, and Sam made their way over to the local bar, where it was full. Sam had gone to grab them drinks and to try to get hold of Castiel, while Kitty and Dean sat down at a table.<p>

"You know," he sighed as he leaned back in the chair. "I don't know why you're so touchy about the marriage subject."

"Maybe because we've only been engaged for about a week?" Kitty sighed as she took her jacket off and gingerly touched the bruise that started from the base of her neck, disappeared under her t-shirt, and reappeared from under the sleeve, ending at her elbow. "Just take it a bit slower, okay?"

"How much slower, 'cause I'm ready for the honeymoon," Dean replied, and Kitty couldn't help but laughing softly.

"Hey," Sam said as he placed the drinks down on the table and sat down.

"Did you get a hold of Cas?" Dean asked before he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, I left him a message. I think-"

"He'll never get it," Kitty added as she shook her head.

"So," Sam continued. "What's your theory? Why all of the demon hits?"

"Because this town is seriously creepy and they want it gone just as badly as I do?" Kitty guessed, receiving a strange glance from both of the brothers. "Well, it is creepy," she mumbled before sitting back in her seat.

"I don't know," Dean replied next. "Gank the girl? The prophet, maybe?"

Sam shook his head, and sighed. "These angels are sending these people to do their dirty work."

"Yeah," Dean remarked. "And?"

"And they could get ripped to shreds."

"Have we not been sent on crazy missions for Cas before?" Kitty asked, glaring at Sam.

"We're all gonna die, Sam," Dean added. "In like a month—maybe two. I mean it. This is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out. In fact, they're running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don't know that that's such a bad thing."

Hearing Dean put it that way, Kitty shook her head. "That actually _does_ sound like a bad thing. And I thought we were going to try and save the world."

Before anything more could be said, the church's bells chimed, and everyone began to leave the bar.

"Was it something I said?" Dean asked as the place became sparse.

"Paul," Kitty called over to him as he was putting on his coat. "Where's everyone going?"

"Leah's had another vision," he replied as he followed the group out.

Sam looked at Kitty and Dean, and asked, "You wanna go to church?"

With that, Dean smirked. "Maybe we can get married, 'huh, Kitty?"

Standing, Kitty put her jacket on and lightly smacked Dean's shoulder. "You're never going to get tired of that, are you?"


	12. Chapter 12

The church was full by the time they got there, and Kitty, Sam, and Dean all stood in the back of the room as Gideon explained what was going on. "Three miles of Talmadga Road-" Leah came up to her father and whispered something into his ear before stepping back behind him. "Five miles," he corrected before continuing. "There are demons gathers. I… don't know how many, but a lot. So, who's going to join me?"

In the audience, Kitty watched as Rob rose his hand, followed by his wife's, and said, "Wouldn't miss it."

Then, Paul rose his hand. "Someone's got to cover Rob's ass," he said.

The next thing Kitty knew, Dean was raising his hand and said, "We're in, Padre."

"Thank you," Gideon said, before bowing his head. "I'd like to offer a prayer."

As soon as everyone's head was down, Kitty pumped her shoulder into Dean's. "What? Getting our asses kicked wasn't enough for one day?" she whispered.

"You don't have to tag along," he whispered back. "But I want to know how it is they fight. Maybe it's something we can use."

"Then I'm staying here," she whispered as Gideon finished the prayer and everyone headed outside.

Everyone helped pack the gear into the truck, and Kitty helped the boys pack their bag. "You sure you don't want to come?" Dean asked as he held her own bag just out of reaching distance. "Could be a bonding moment."

Snatching her bag, she said, "We've had plenty of those." Then, Kitty gave Sam eyes that told him to go away before she directed her attention back to Dean. "Be careful out there, okay?" she instructed as she grabbed the folds of his jacket. "Last time we had to fight with a whole town of people, we were dealing with War, remember?"

"Are you worried?" Dean asked as a cocky smile formed across his lips.

Smiling, Kitty grasped the back of Dean's head and pulled him down to her, kissing him with her whole heart. "Don't get hurt, okay?" she said once they pulled away.

"Not planning on it," Dean replied as he got into the driver's seat of the Impala and turned on the engine, then followed the truck out of town.

* * *

><p>Kitty was sitting out on the step of the church taking apart her gun, then putting it back together. It was all she could do to keep her mind off of Sam and Dean fighting without her, and to keep her mind even further away from thinking of Skyler.<p>

"Why didn't you go with them?" came a voice from behind her, and Kitty almost jumped out of her skin as she saw Leah walk out of the church. "I thought you'd go everywhere with Dean."

Shaking her head, Kitty watched as Leah sat down beside her before she replied, "Dean and I can do whatever job we want, even if we're not together."

"Aren't you worried something might happen to him?" Leah asked as she handed Kitty the final part to her gun. "Or that his feelings might change?"

Kitty placed her gun back in her bag before she stood up and stretched out her arms, the whole time just staring straight out in front of her. She could feel Leah's eyes on her back, and she only looked back down at Leah to reply, "All the time."

A roar of an engine came rumbling up the road, and Kitty took the short steps to the road quickly to see the truck coming up, but no Impala. "Where are they?" she asked Gideon as he got out of the truck.

"Him and Sam were packing up the car with Dylan when we left," he explained as he walked over to his daughter.

Rob walked over to Kitty and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he smiled down at her. "Your boys fought well."

"I'm sure they did," she replied with a smile when she heard the rumble of the Impala's engine come up the road. She could tell instantly, though, that by the way Dean was driving, something wasn't right.

As soon as the car had stopped, Kitty was in front of the driver's door and pulling Dean into her arms, where she was held so tightly she could barely breathe. "What happened?" she asked, looking from Sam to Dean, and that's when she heard it.

Rob's wife, Jane, let out a scream as Sam opened up the back door of the Impala, revealing her son's dead body. "Oh, my god," Kitty whispered as she grasped Dean's hand and held it tightly.

* * *

><p>The funeral was held an hour later, and even though Kitty was surprised how quickly it happened, she knew it was only because of how hard the town must have been hit by demons. The three of them were outside the church as Rob and Jane made their way inside, and Dean said, "We're just, um, very sorry."<p>

"You know," Jane said as she held onto her husband as though she was about to crumble away. "This is your fault."

"Jane," Rob chided before he looked at Dean, then down to Kitty who was wrapped up under one of Dean's arms. "Come on."

As soon as everyone took their seats, Pastor Gideon stood up in front of the open casket and looked out onto the congregation. "I wish I knew what to say," he began. "But I don't. I'm so sorry, Jane, Rob. There are no words. Dylan… I don't know why this happened. I don't know why any of this is happening. I got no easy answers. But what I do know is—"

Before the pastor could go any further, Leah fell out into the isle of the church and began to seize. Gideon rushed to his daughter and held her till the fit was over, the whole while talking in a much lighter, softer voice than the one he had before.

As she came out of it, Leah looked up at her father and said, "Dad, its Dylan."

"Just rest a minute, huh?" Gideon said, but Leah fought against him.

"No, listen," she said as she went into a sitting position. "Dylan's coming back"

The whole congregation began to whispered, and Kitty looked at Sam and Dean, her eyes wide as though saying_, 'What's going on now?'_

Once Leah got her footing, she looked down upon Jane and Rob, and smiled. "Jane, Rob… It's going to be okay. You'll see Dylan again. When the final day comes, Judgment Day, he'll be resurrected and you'll be together again." Leah then looked out at the entire congregation. "We'll all be together with all our loved ones. We've been chosen. The angels have chosen us. And we will be given paradise on earth. All we have to do is follow the angels' commandments."

As Sam, Kitty, and Dean made their way out of the church, Sam sighed and reflected on the new laws. "No drinking, no gambling, no premarital sex. Dean, they've outlawed ninety percent of your personality."

"Well, if Kitty marries me now, that will be seventy percent, and when in Rome," Dean smirked and looked at Kitty, waiting for her to disagree.

"Actually," Kitty sighed, shaking her head. "I'd actually would marry you now since they've banned no sex."

Dean stopped and stood in the road, "Really?" he asked and watched as Kitty nodded her head yes.

"I can't believe you're cool with this, Dean," Sam sighed as he watched the indifference in his brother.

"I'm not cool," Dean said, "I'm not, _not_ cool. I'm just… look man, I'm not a prophet. We're not locals. It's not my call. I'll catch up with you guys." And with that, Dean walked right back into the church, leaving Kitty and Sam to walk the street.

"So," Kitty sighed as she pulled the zipper up on her jacket and walked with Sam down the street. "What now?"

Sam raised his shoulders and looked toward the empty bar. "Go see Paul?" he asked, and then the two headed that way.

Upon opening the door, Kitty realized just how deserted that place was. No one sat at any of the tables, and Paul was the only one there as he stood behind the bar. "Where'd all the booming business go?" Kitty asked as she and Sam walked over to the bar.

"Listening to Leah's angel pals," he sighed as he pointed to all the alcohol. "Help me kill some inventory?" Kitty and Sam nodded as they sat down at the bar and watched as Paul poured them drinks. "Don't get me wrong – I grew up here, I love this town – but uh, well, these holy rollers?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed as he picked up his glass. "I noticed you're not the praying type."

"Between you and me," Paul confided as he leaned against the table. "Neither are half those guys. A couple months back, they're all in here getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they're all Warriors of God."

"That makes no sense, though," Kitty sighed as she sipped at her drink, which was a bit too strong for her likes, "but you don't need to be the praying type to do this job."

"Look, there's sure as hell demons," Paul added, "and maybe there is a God. I don't know. But I'm not a hypocrite. I never prayed before, and I ain't starting now. If I go to hell, I'm going honest. How 'bout you?"

Sam sniffed and looked up at Paul. "What about me?"

"Well," Paul said, "I know she's not a true believer, and I take it you're not either."

"I believe," Sam replied. "I'm just pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago."

"What makes you say that?" Paul asked as he refilled their drinks.

"Too much shit has hit the fan in our lives," Kitty answered for Sam, and the topic was dropped after that.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter, then you're all going to have to wait till Monday.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

As Sam and Kitty walked into the hotel room, they found Dean lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Where have you two been?" Dean asked, a bored expression on his face.

"Drinkin'," Sam answered as Kitty walked over, hopped up on the bed, and placed her head on Dean's chest.

Dean lightly smirked and placed a hand on Kitty's head. "You rebel."

"We wouldn't have been home yet, but… well, there's curfew," Kitty explained as she looked up at Dean's face, a smile on her lips, but he wasn't smiling back.

Sam cleared his throat and looked at his brother. "You hear they shut down the cell towers?"

"No," Dean said as he pushed himself into a better sitting position, then wrapping an arm around Kitty's shoulders. "That's, uh, news to me."

"Yeah," Sam continued. "No cable, internet. Total cut off from the 'corruption of the outside world'."

"Huh," was all Dean had to say, and Kitty sat up on the bed

She looked down at Dean and pushed his crossed ankles with her own foot. "What's wrong with you? They're turning this place into some kind of fundamentalist compound, and you're acting like it's all okay."

"I get what's going on," Dean said as he swung his legs off the bed. "I just don't care.

Sam and Kitty shared a glance before Sam said, "What?"

"What difference does it make?" Dean asked.

"What difference?" Kitty asked, anger in her voice.

"At what point does this become too far for you?" Sam asked as he sat on the opposite bed. "Stoning? Poisoned Kool-Aid? The angels are toying with these people!"

"Angel world, angel rules," Dean replied, seeming indifferent.

"And since when is that okay with you?"

"Since the angels' got the only lifeboats on the Titanic," Dean replied as he stood up from the bed and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I mean, who exactly is supposed to come along and save these people? It was supposed to be us, but we can't do it."

"They're doing a good enough job on their own," Kitty replied as she too got up from the bed.

"You wanna just stop fighting?" Sam asked as he watched Dean.

"I don't know. Maybe," Dean replied, and that unsettled everyone.

Shaking her head, Kitty walked up to Dean a grasped his arm. "You don't mean any of this."

"I don't?" he asked, shaking off her hold.

"You can't do this," Sam said as he too stood up and faced his brother. "You can't do this to Kitty. And you definitely can't do this to me." When Sam had Dean's attention, he continued, "I got one thing, one _thing_, keeping me going. You think you're the only one white-knuckling it here, Dean? I can't count on anyone else. I can't do this alone."

Dean looked down at the ground, then at Sam and Kitty before he placed his cup down and picked up his coat. "Where are you going?" Kitty asked.

"I got to clear my head," was the last thing he said before he closed the door, leaving Sam and Kitty where they were.

Kitty took a couple of deep breaths before she looked at Sam, who shook his head in return. Neither of them knew what was going through Dean's head at that moment, and neither of them could even begin to guess. "What do we do know?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest and sat down at the small table in the room.

Sam shook his head and sat down on one of the beds. "We wait."

So they waited. And waited. And an hour past without any word from Dean. Kitty twisted the small gold ring around her finger. This one actually fit, and she still had Dean's ring on her necklace. Sam had picked up a book, and neither of them barely notice Castiel in the room until the heard the fridge clatter.

"I got your message," he said as he looked into the fridge. "It was long, your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating."

They watched Cas sway a little as he closed the fridge, and Kitty stood up from the chair she had been sitting in. "Cas, how much did you drink? Wait… are you _really_ drunk?"

"No!" Castiel said roughly, but he quickly had to grab the wall to support himself. "Yes," he added more meekly.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked as he smiled toward Kitty.

"I found a liquor store," Castiel answered, causing Kitty to roll her eyes.

"And?"

"And I drank it," Cas said as he stumbled toward Sam. "Why'd you call me?"

Sam looked over at Kitty, who had came over and stood next to Castiel. "There's been demon attacks, but more than usual. Like we found a Hellmouth, but not. They've all been on the edge of town, and we can't figure out why they've-"

"Any signs of angels?" Castiel asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Sorta," Sam answerd. "They've been speaking to this prophet."

"Who?"

"Pastor's daughter," Kitty explained. "Leah Gideon."

Castiel shook his head. "She's not a prophet."

"I'm pretty sure she is-"

"The names of _all_ the prophets," Castiel interrupted, "are seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them."

Sam and Kitty shared a worried glance before Kitty pulled her hair from the ponytail and sighed as it hit her shoulders. "This is going to be a long night," she sighed as she pinched her nose.

* * *

><p>The door to the motel opened the following morning, and when Kitty saw Dean, she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, then stepped back and smacked his chest. "Where the hell were you?" she demanded. "We went out looking for you, and-" That's when Kitty saw it, the blood on his hands. "Oh, my god," she whispered as she pulled at his shirt, trying to find where he was hurt.<p>

"It's not my blood," Dean said as he gently grabbed her wrists before he looked at his brother and Castiel. "Paul's dead. Jane shot him."

"It's starting," Castiel mumbled from where he sat by the table.

"What's starting?" Dean asked, then thought of a better question. "Where the hell have you been?"

"On a bender," Castiel replied angrily.

"Yeah," Kitty sighed as she looked from Castiel to Dean. "He's still pretty drunk."

"It's not of import," Castiel said, waving off his drunken state. "We need to talk about what's happening here."

"Well," Dean said as he went to wash his hands. "I'm all ears."

"For starters," Sam sighed as he sat down next to Cas and Kitty sat down on the edge of the bed. "Leah isn't a real prophet."

"Well, what is she, exactly?" Dean asked as he sat down in a chair next to Castiel.

"The whore," Castiel said, causing Dean to look at him weird.

"Wow, Cas. Tell us what you really think."

Ignoring Dean, he continued, "She rises when Lucifer walks the earth. 'And she shall come, bearing false prophecy.' This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her 'the Whore of Babylon.'"

"Explains why I hated her so much," Kitty huffed as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"You hated her?" Dean asked looking at her oddly.

Returning the same glance, Kitty asked, "You didn't?"

"The real Leah was probably killed months ago," Sam explained.

"What about the demons attacking the town?" Dean asked as he looked out at the book Cas had in front of him.

"They're under her control."

"And the Enochian exorcism?"

"Fake," Cas smiled. "It actually means, 'You,' um, 'breed with the mouth of a goat'." Though Castiel softly smiled, everyone else looked at him like he was crazy and should be locked up. "It's funnier in Enochian."

Shaking it off, Dean rubbed his eyes and then looked Castiel. "So the demons smoking out—that's just a con? Why? What's the endgame?"

"What you just saw," Castiel replied, gesturing toward Dean's hands. "Innocent blood spilled in God's name."

"She's manipulating people," Kitty sighed as she got up and paced the room. "She tried it with me, but I'm not good at the trusting department to start with, so I didn't take her words for credit."

"Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible," Castiel explained. "And it's just beginning. She's well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit."

"Alright," Dean sighed as he got up and stopped Kitty from pacing. "So, then how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Ended up having enough time to write one chapter. Remeber, SharkWeek starts tomorrow ^_^**

* * *

><p>Kitty laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, watching the shadows of Sam and Dean as they walked the room. "I hate waiting," she complained as she rubbed her hands over her tired face. "What's taking Cas so long?"<p>

"He just left," Sam pointed out as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

Flipping her hands up to her forehead like a visor, she glared down the bed at Sam and replied, "And that's a very long time ago."

"The whore can be killed with that," Castiel suddenly said as he appeared into the room and placed a stick on the table. "It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon."

"Great," Dean said as everyone moved to the table. "Let's ventilate her."

"It's not that easy," Cas replied from where he was leaning against the counter that made up the kitchen.

"It never is," Kitty sighed. "What do we have to do?"

"The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven," Castiel explained, acting as though what he just said made sense.

With narrowed and confused eyes, Dean asked, "Servant, like…"

"Not you," Cas replied. "Or me. Sam, of course, is an abomination. And Kitty has no morals."

With that, Kitty looked up with a frown. "I have morals!" she countered. "Just… None that are acceptable by church-goers."

"Alright then," Dean sighed as he stood up and pinched his nose. "If none of us can kill this bitch, then what?"

"The pastor, I guess," Sam replied as he leaned forward in his seat. "That has to be the only way."

"I can see that conversation already," Kitty laughed in disbelief. "'Excuse me, sir. But do you want to kill the thing that's been passing as your daughter for us?' I think he'll go for it."

"I'll go," Cas said, and before anyone could say anything different, he was gone.

An eerie silence fell over the group as they waited for Castiel to return. Sure enough, Pastor Gideon came stumbling in with a shocked look upon his face. "What the hell was that?" he stammered as he straightened himself.

"Yeah," Dean sighed as he stood and walked over to Gideon. "He wasn't lying about the angel thing. Have a seat, Padre. We got to have a chat."

Gideon sat down in the chair, his eyes flickering to each of the hunters as they explained to him what they needed to do. When they came to the part of having to kill Leah, he shook his head. "No. She's my daughter."

"I'm so sorry," Kitty sighed as she took the pastor's hand. "But she's not. That thing is pretending to be Leah. Your _real_ daughter is dead."

"That's impossible," Gideon argued as he took his hand from Kitty.

"But it's true," Sam sighed, leaning against the back of Kitty's chair. "And deep down, you know it. Look, we get it—it's too much. But if you don't do this, she's going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to hell."

Dean lifted the stake from the table and held it out to Gideon, who just stared at it in disbelief. "Why does it have to be me?" he pleaded, looking at Castiel. "You're an angel."

"Poor example of one," Cas mumbled as he looked down at the ground.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Gideon did agree to help them, and Kitty and Dean packed up the Impala as Sam walked Gideon through the plan. Sitting on the curb was Castiel, cradling his head. "That'll teach him for going over his limit," Kitty whispered to Dean as she finished filling a magazine in a gun and placing it back into its spot.<p>

"That's mean," Dean reprimanded, but he still ended up smiling at Kitty. The two held eye contact for a moment before Dean kissed Kitty's forehead and closed the trunk. He made his way to the open driver's window and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. "Heads up," he said as he tossed the bottle to Castiel.

Cas looked at the bottle and flipped it around in his hand. "How many should I take?"

"Well," Kitty sighed as she walked over to Dean and leaned against the Impala. "I take two when I have a bad hangover, but you… Take the whole bottle."

Castiel nodded, but a sad look remained on his face. "Look," Dean sighed. "I've been there. I'm a big expert on deadbeat dads. So… yeah. I get it. I know how you feel."

"How do you manage it?" Cas asked, avoiding Dean's eyes.

With a smirk, Dean replied, "On a good day, you get to kill a whore," which caused Kitty at least to snicker beside him. It was hard to believe their relationship could have been on this level a year ago.

* * *

><p>They all had their instructions, and Kitty didn't like her's too much. "Why do I have to stay <em>outside<em> of the office?" she hissed to Dean as they got out of the car.

"Because if she runs, we need someone there to grab her," Dean explained as he closed the car door and looked down at her.

"Right," she nodded, pretending to accept his answer. "And it's not like you and Sam will be following the pastor into the office or anything."

Rolling his eyes, Dean wrapped an arm around Kitty's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Can you just appease me and stay there? Huh?"

With a snort, Kitty replied, "Fine," and the group walked into the church's basement silently.

When Kitty got to the base of the stairs where she would stay, she squeezed Dean's hand and watched as the boys and the pastor disappeared behind a corner. _I'm not going to be needed_, Kitty thought as she stepped down on the bottom step and leaned on her knees. She heard a crash from down the hall and thought that this was just beginning, and would be over in only a few moments. Until she saw Leah run past her and head through the doors of the banquet hall.

"Shit," Kitty murmured as she jumped to her feet and ran after Leah. She had just gotten into the room when she heard Leah tell the congregation that they were demons, and she was quickly tackled to the ground by some guy.

Quickly, Kitty pulled her knees up to her chest and rammed them into the guys stomach, causing him to faulter and allowing Kitty to be able to pull herself free. "That was for tackling me," Kitty huffed before she kicked the guy. "And _that_ was for thinking I was a demon."

Pushing her hair out of her face, Kitty saw Dean stab the stake into Leah, killing the demon. As he stood, the two caught each other's eyes, and Kitty couldn't help the expression of shock on her face.

"I don't understand," Jane said as she clung to her husband. "How are we supposed to get to paradise now?"

"I'm sorry," Dean said before he broke eye-contact with Kitty. "Pretty sure you're headed in a different direction."


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, it's come to my attention that some of the things from **_**Fall Down Then Get Back Up**_** don't exactly match with things mentioned in **_**And Keep On Fighting**_**, such as Skyler's age, Kitty's age difference from Dean, and I'm sure many other things. If you happen to find something that doesn't match up, please bring it to my attention and I'll try my hardest to fix it.**

* * *

><p>"Ow," Kitty sighed as she laid down on the bed in the motel. Being slammed into the hard wood floor at the church wasn't something she had planned to do, and now her back muscles were driving her crazy.<p>

She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, listening to what was going on around her as Sam patched up Gideon.

"How's the head?" she heard Dean ask as he moved across the room.

"I'm seeing double," the pastor sighed. "But that may be the painkillers."

"Which are amazing!" Kitty smiled softly. "I've been hurt way too much to know how great they are."

The next thing she heard was the door opening, and Sam asking, "Where you going?"

"Relax," she heard Dean reply. "I'm just gonna grab some clean bandages out of the trunk." With that, the door shut, but Kitty's mind kept going. She had brought in all the medical stuff.

She sat straight up and Sam looked at her. "What?" he asked as he gazed at her with a funny look.

But Kitty couldn't reply before they heard an engine rev from the parking lot, and both Sam and Kitty were up on their feet and rushing out the door, seeing the Impala's taillights.

"Shit!" she shouted as she paced the parking lot. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Sam shook his head as they both headed back toward the motel. "Call Bobby, I guess. I have a good idea where he's going."

* * *

><p>Leaning her left elbow against the Chevelle's door, Kitty drove down a highway and headed into a small town somewhere in Indiana. Hundreds of emotions ruled her at that moment: anger, sorrow, confusion, heartbreak. She was always the leaver, never the one who gets left. This was new territory for her, and she couldn't believe how it was happening.<p>

Staring out at the rising sun as she drove down the highway, she remembered the first time she met Dean, and she couldn't help but smile, even though she was beyond angry at him.

* * *

><p><em>24 years ago…<em>

_Seven-year-old Kitty had just sat through Case braiding pigtails into her hair, and she was trying to figure out how to take them out without Case noticing._

_Being stuck in the back of their father's truck, the only thing Kitty got to look at was the back of Case's head as they waited for their father to stop talking to one of his friends. "I'm bored," Kitty huffed as she flopped into the seat."Why can't we get out of the truck?"_

"_Because," Case sighed, getting tired of having to babysit her sister. "Is that a good enough answer?"_

"_No," Kitty replied as she pushed open the door and jumped out of the truck._

"_Kitrina!" Case called as she rolled down the truck's window. "If you don't get back here, then I'm killing you."_

_Kitty continued to ignore her sister and walked further into the parking lot of a motel. She would have made it all the way across if a boy hadn't ran into her. "Watch it!" she yelled, pushing the boy away from her. _

"_You watch it!" the boy yelled back, a stubborn look on his face. With a heavy glare, Kitty stomped past the boy, her shoulder smacking into his. _

"_Kitty," a tired voice sighed, and when she turned her father stood next to another man. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay in the truck before you'll listen?"_

_The younger girl smiled and ran to her father. "A hundred more!" she laughed as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him toward the car. "Come on! I'm bored."_

"_You are such a daddy's girl, aren't you?" the boy she ran into before huffed, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Kitty stomped over toward the boy and punched him square in the face. _

"_Well," the other man laughed beside Kitty's father, who looked mortified at what Kitty had done. "Looks like Kitty and Dean will make great friends."_

* * *

><p>Parking into the same motel parking lot, Kitty couldn't help but wonder how everything had changed. It was amazing how they came from hating each other, to being engaged. <em>Well, maybe engaged<em>, Kitty thought as she stepped out of the Chevelle and headed to the motel door that was in front of the parked Impala.

Inside the room, a packed box sat on the one bed while Dean stood with his back toward the door. "Since when did you turn into me, and started leaving in the middle of the night without a proper goodbye?" she asked, causing Dean to turn and stare tiredly at Kitty.

"How'd you find me?" he asked as he took a sip of something that looked like whisky.

"Sam helped point me in a couple good directions," she answered, fingering the keys in her hands. "So… Who's Lisa?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "I never meant for you to get hurt, Kitty."

"Well, we're already there," she stated as she stepped into the room. "I'm just sorry you didn't tell me that there was some other woman that you wanted to have a life with."

"Kitty, it's not like that-"

"Yes, it is," she cut off. "It's exactly like that, whether you see it or not. And you know what? I'm not going to let you say yes to Michael and take the easy way out."

"There isn't another way, Kitty," Dean sighed as he placed the glass on the table and took a few more steps toward Kitty. "And you know that you can't stop me from leaving. I'm bigger than you, I'm stronger than you…"

Her eyes were glued to Dean's, and she read his mind. "I know what you want to say," she replied, anger and hurt mixed on her face. "You want to tell me how you've played with my heart just to get ahead, right?"

"Damnit, Kitty," he huffed as he ran a hand over his face. "I _do_ love you, alright? I do want to spend every day hunting with you and kicking ass, but I'm tired of doing that every day. Want to know the truth? If I was to have a normal life, I'd spend it with her."

A smug look crossed Kitty's face as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the floor. "Fine," she said. "Then I guess it is a good thing I brought backup to bring you back to Bobby's."

Dean raised one of his eyebrows before turning behind him to see Castiel reaching out and touching his fingers to Dean's forehead, knocking him out cold.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, turns out, I'm an idiot and Skyler's age is fine. I forgot that, right now, the story takes place in 2010 and not 2011, making Skyler 18 going on 19. ^_^**

* * *

><p>When Kitty arrived back at Bobby's house, she noticed Skyler sitting out on the steps of Bobby's house. She hadn't spoken to the other girl since she found out that they were related, but Kitty was going to have to face Skyler eventually. "Hey," Kitty sighed as she got out of the Chevelle and started to walk over to where Skyler was. "So you want to tell me you're complete story now?"<p>

Nodding, Skyler scooted over on the step to allow Kitty to sit next to her. "Beats listening to them fight anymore. They've all been at each other's throats for the past twelve hours.

"Anyway, my full name is Skyler Hansen. My parents were having problems getting pregnant, so they did the 'in vitro' process. Using a sperm donor. Who turned out to be your dad."

Everything went quiet between the two girls as the news processed itself through Kitty's mind. She didn't have any idea that her dad had done that, and when she found out Skyler was her sister, she freaked.

"I had a falling-out with my parents when I decided to not go to college," Skyler continued, looking at her hands as she spoke. "Then I started to try and find out about who I really was. When I realized your dad was dead-"

"He's not dead," Kitty interrupted, causing Skyler to stare at her in confusion. "My sister, Case, was killed. My dad is missing, and I'm going to find him."

Skyler nodded and stood up from the step. "Well, I hope you do find him. I'd like to meet him," she whispered with a smile. "I'm going to go back in the house, see if they need any help."

Kitty sighed and stared up at the late-day sun. She didn't want to go into that house, and she wanted to get as far away from Dean as possible at that moment in time. But now, it wasn't about what her feelings were. She had to do her job the best she could, and she needed to be there for at least Sam.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Kitty slipped her feet out of her heels and walked into Bobby's house barefooted. "Well, if it isn't the person who dragged me back to a bunch of hopeless ideas," Dean smirked as Kitty stepped into the study and dropped her stuff on the ground.

"Well," Kitty sighed, feeling both emotionally and physically tired. "If it isn't the man of my dreams who went and shattered them to pieces."

"You two ain't helpin," Bobby sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, well," Dean huffed as he stared out the window. "Why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?"

Bobby gazed at Dean with exasperation. "What the hell happened to you?"

"He became an asshole," Kitty exclaimed. "That's what happened."

"Reality happened," Dean replied, staring at Kitty emotionless before turning to Bobby. "Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people."

"But not _all_ of them," Bobby countered. "We gotta think of something else."

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say," Dean remarked, a smug look on his face. "But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That's on me!"

"You can't give up, son," Bobby tried to argue, but he was much smarter than Kitty, and she knew that it was hopeless.

"You're not my father," Dean growled. "And you ain't in my shoes."

The study went silent, and Kitty took a seat next to Sam. Catching his gaze, Kitty slightly shook her head, showing that she didn't want to have any 'heart-to-heart' moments right now. Bobby closed a drawer, and it released their gaze, but what landed on Kitty's gaze wasn't any more promising. "Bobby, why are you holding a bullet?" she asked, eyeing the piece of metal he took out of his pocket and the gun he pulled out of the desk drawer.

"That's the round that I mean to put though my skull," Bobby explained, and Kitty took a deep intake as she watched Bobby set it down on his desk. "Every morning, I look at it, and I think 'Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out'. But I don't do it. I_ never _do it. You know why?" Bobby's gaze turned to Dean's and his face burned hot before he shouted, "Because I promised _you_ I wouldn't give up!"

The room fell silent, and Kitty watched as Skyler inched her way out of the kitchen and lean against the opposite doorway from Castiel. _The kid shouldn't have to see this_, she thought to herself. _Not the happiest of stuff_.

As Kitty opened her mouth to give Skyler something to do, Castiel gasped and grasped his head in pain. "Castiel?" Kitty asked as she stood and moved her way towards him. "What's going on?"

"Something's happening," he murmered through the pain.

"Where?" Dean asked, but Castiel disappeared in a flourish, sending papers to fly around the room. "Great," Dean sighed as he leaned against a wall. "Guess we'll never know what's wrong, then."

"Oh, will you shut up?" Kitty demanded, finally losing it. "Is this all you're going to do now? Complain?"

"I don't know what you're so angry about…" Dean huffed, the two hunters feeding off each other's anger.

"How about the fact you've pretty much have been cheating on me for the past _year!_" Kitty yelled back, exasperated that he couldn't think the way she was. "But I'm not having this argument right now," she hissed, holding back the anger she really felt. "I'm actually going to _try_ to find a way to save the world that won't cause the _whole_ world to die."

Turning on her heels, Kitty picked up the pumps she put on the ground and stormed back out of the house, not stopping till she reached her car. Once inside, she put her shoes on and turned the key in the ignition, but then just sat there with the engine running.

She wondered how she could love someone so much, but then hate that person just as much. Staring down at the small band on her finger, Kitty wondered what was going to happen next, and if that band could really hold on to everything she hoped and prayed for. "God, Case had it right," Kitty mumbled as she leaned her head against the white-leather seat. "Seems as though being a hunter isn't the right place for a 'happily ever after'."


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's been a very long time. I hurt myself after my horse show because I'm the biggest klutz in the world :P**

* * *

><p>"Kitty!" Skyler called as she rushed out of Bobby's house and toward the resting girl.<p>

Kitty had been laying on the hood of the Chevelle, jacket under her head and sunglasses over her eyes, just trying to forget about everything that was going on for just five minutes. "What is it, Skyler?" she asked as she rose into a sitting position.

"Castiel's back," she replied excitedly. "With Sam's and Dean's _brother_, Adam."

_Brother? _"Brother?" Kitty asked as she almost fell off the hood in pure shock. She didn't know that they had another brother, and before she could say anything else, Kitty was on her feet and running into Bobby's house.

Sure enough, a very dirty body laid on the window seat. "What the hell is going on?" Kitty asked just as Castiel placed his hand on the still man's chest, white light escaping from his hand.

Adam inhaled quickly and sat straight up, suddenly awake. "Where am I?" he demanded, eyes shooting around from place to place.

"It's okay," Sam replied, his voice calm. "Just relax. You're safe."

"Who the hell are you?" the man demanded again, and by the way he acted Kitty could tell he was barely older than Skyler. _Great_, she thought. _Another cocky Winchester to deal with who's Skyler's age. This will be peachy_.

"You're going to find this a little," Dean paused, glancing around his surroundings. "A lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers."

"It's true," Sam continued. "John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam-"

"Yeah," Adam snorted. "And I'm sure that's Dean. I know who you are."

Arms folded across her chest, Kitty took a few steps forward. "You know who they are?"

Turning his gaze to Kitty, Adam nodded. "They warned me all about them."

"Who did?" Dean asked, shifting his weight from where he stood.

"The angels. Now, where the hell is Zachariah?" Adam demanded, and Kitty took a quick step back.

She couldn't help but laugh as she ran a hand through her hair. "This is going to be a long day."

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet, kid," Bobby warned Kitty. "Skyler, show Adam where the shower is. Then we'll talk about what's going on."

"Sure," Skyler said, her voice ever quiet from where she stood in the doorway. "Come on."

Once Skyler and Adam were out of the room, Kitty sighed heavily and rubbed her hands against her face."What next?" she whispered. "Elephants are going to start flying?"

"Seems like it," Sam sighed as he sat down at one of the chairs pulled from the kitchen.

It was silent for a moment, none of the hunters knowing what was going on. "Kitty," Dean sighed, pulling everyone's attention to him. "Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

With a nod, Kitty followed Dean out the front door. The two didn't stop at the Chevelle, nor the Impala. They just kept walking through the junkyard of abandoned cars in silence, the weight of each other's presence pushing against the other.

Finally, after what seemed as months of walking through the piles of cars, Dean stopped walking and looked down at Kitty. "You know, everything I said at the motel was a load of shit."

"I don't think now is the time to talk about this," Kitty sighed, trying to get out of it, but Dean grasped her arm as she tried to turn away.

"No," he stated. "Now may be my last chance to actually get to say what I have to say." He waited till Kitty stopped resisting Dean's hold on her arm before he explained. "What I said about Lisa… About having a normal life with her… That was what I wanted back when you and me were just… fun."

Her eyes didn't meet Dean's, but Kitty knew that he was staring directly at her, and she knew that if she were to look at him, she would lose any ability to appear strong. So she just let him talk on. "When you showed up at the motel, I knew the only way to make you leave is to hurt you. You're better off without me."

"That's not true," Kitty whispered, pulling her arms close to her body as though she were freezing. "It's not true at all. Without you, I would have drowned in a pool, or have been killed by a demon, or never would I have found out what that tattoo was on my back. Without you, I would've been died."

"But I got you killed!" Dean shouted. "That's on me! So you see why you shouldn't be with me?"

"Really, I don't," Kitty argued, her face pinched with anger. "All I see is a scared man who doesn't want to make a commitment."

"I'm trying to protect you," Dean replied, grasping Kitty's face and making her look at him. His face was filled with anger, exhaustion, and worry. "So tell me. What do you want me to do? What next?"

Kitty shook her head, pulling it free of Dean's grasp. "I can't tell you where to go from here." She received a nod from Dean as she twisted the golden band around her finger. "I still love you," she sighed. "And I get that you want to be strong for everyone, but it's okay to be weak around me, Dean. When I said I'd marry you, I want to marry all of you. Not just the strong hunter, or the care-free drifter. Keep that in mind."

He called after her, but Kitty's mind was focused on getting back to Bobby's before Dean could make her angry or hurt again.

* * *

><p>"Look, Adam," Sam said, trying to get Adam to trust him and to stop listening to Dean, who still has no hope in finding a different way to stop Lucifer. "You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time."<p>

"Give me one good reason," Adam countered, who believed he was the Michael sword and it was him who was going to stop Lucifer.

"Because we're blood," Sam replied.

A pinched expression lashed across Adam's face. "You've got no right to say that to me. John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So, no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about. Not you."

"Fair enough," Sam replied. "But if you have one good memory of Dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please."

Adam looked from all of the eyes of the room before he looked back at Sam. "Fine," he huffed.

"Come on," Kitty said, looking at Adam and gesturing toward the kitchen. "Let me make you something to eat." Adam followed her into the kitchen, where Kitty closed the doors and turned to the fridge. "So we don't have much in the fridge, but I could make you a sandwich," she stated as she slid her foot backward and tripped Adam as he walked behind her.

"What the hell was that for?" he nearly shouted, and Kitty could have sworn she heard snickering from the other side of the closed doors.

Leaning down, Kitty looked down at Adam and offered him a hand up. "Don't walk toward that door," she said, gesturing toward the door that was in the direction that Adam was walking toward, "and you won't have to worry about hitting the floor with me around. I'm going to trust you, even though I don't know you or anything about you."

Adam nodded his head and sat down at the table as Kitty pulled out stuff from the fridge to make a sandwich. "You're Kitty, right?" he asked, and Kitty nodded in reply as she started to make the sandwich. "So why aren't you trying to play your cards with me to keep me here? You like to hurt people?"

"I like to _hit _people, yes," Kitty smiled, her attention on the sandwich. "But it's mostly because I get where you're coming from. My dad went missing the same day my sister was killed by a demon. So I understand how it feels having your entire family ripped away from you, and then not being able to see any of them."

"Then why aren't you trying to help Zachariah?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm sure he'd bring them back for you if you helped him."

Kitty placed the sandwich down in front of Adam and then sat across from him. "Here's the thing," Kitty explained. "Even though I'd love to find out where my dad was, or even be able to lay my eyes upon my sister again, I know neither of them would have wanted me to kill half the planet to get them back." She paused and stared into Adam, hoping her message got through to him. "Think about it that way." With that, she got up and opened both doors to the kitchen, leaving Adam with his poorly made sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>So <em>will <em>Kitty and Dean be able to make it? Who knows... Oh, wait! I do! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I just want to quickly address something that people have been getting confused. Kitty's mom died in a car accident. Not a demon, or anything supernatural like. Her parents had a history of hunting, which I'll hopefully address in the next book. Whoops! Was I supposed to tell you there was going to be a third book?**

* * *

><p>As Kitty walked out of the kitchen, she saw Sam as he walked up the stairs from the basement. "What'd you need to get from down there?" she asked as he closed the door behind him.<p>

"Not 'get'," he sighed as he looked over his shoulder at the closed door. "More like 'leave'."

"Okay…" Kitty replied, stretching out her words. "What did you _leave_ down there?"

"Dean."

Kitty almost laughed at Sam, but she saw the seriousness in his eyes, and the laugh got caught into the back of her throat. "You locked your brother up in the panic room?"

Sam raised his shoulders and sighed heavily. "What else am I supposed to do with him?" he asked. "If I didn't, he'd get in the Impala again and leave, and who knows where he'd go this time."

"I can't believe we're even in this position," Kitty sighed as she pushed a hand through her hair. "I mean, you get that this whole thing is crazy, right?"

"You're telling me," Sam huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. Then, Sam shifted and looked over Kitty's shoulder. "Going somewhere?"

When Kitty turned, she saw Adam standing by the kitchen door. Sighing heavily, she shook her head. "Your turn to deal with Adam," she smiled as she grasped Sam's shoulder. "I'm taking a shower."

* * *

><p>Getting out of the shower, Kitty pulled her hair into a tight bun at the nape of her neck and dug through the contents of her bag. She was in serious need to do laundry, and the only clean outfit she had was a knee-length, peach-colored sundress.<p>

With all of her luck, it would be the last thing she had clean, so she slipped the dress on and put her feet into her pumps before heading downstairs, where Skyler stared at her. "Shut up," Kitty practically hissed. "I feel out of place in this thing as it is. Don't make it worse."

"What?" Skyler laughed as she followed Kitty into Bobby's study. "All I was going to ask was 'Where's your dog that lives in your purse'?" Even though in a dress, Kitty still dropped to the floor, swung her leg, and caught her foot with the back of Skyler's knees.

As Skyler fell to the floor, Kitty stood and stepped over the body that was sprawled across the floor. "Don't mess with me, Skyler," Kitty laughed. "I'll _always_ win."

When Kitty walked into the study, Sam and Castiel were heading in her direction. "Where you goin'?" she asked as Skyler finally caught up to her.

"Going to see Dean," Sam replied. Then he looked Kitty up and down, and cocked an eyebrow. "_You_ are wearing a dress?"

Rolling her eyes, Kitty opened the door the basement. "Shut up," she sighed as she walked down the stairs to the basement.

Sam passed her on the stairs with his gigantic stride and smiled at Kitty. "What? It looks good," he laughed before he put on a hard face again and opened up the door to the panic room.

Inside, Dean turned and stared at the small group of people who were standing outside the door. His eyes first landed on Kitty, and he asked, "Are you wearing a dress?" Before Kitty could complain about the amount of people questioning her clothing, Dean then turned to Cass and said, "Well, Cass, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that – which was probably Kitty… Well, I got laid."

Choking on air, Kitty turned to look at Castiel's face, then at Skyler's, who was laughing so hard, it seemed as though _she_ was the one who couldn't breathe. "Skyler," Kitty sighed. "Take Cass upstairs and do something useful, like keep an eye on Adam?"

"Fine," Skyler replied, flatly, apparently angered that she couldn't enjoy the show anymore. "Come on, Angel-boy."

They waited till Skyler was upstairs before Dean asked, "Is this really necessary?"

"Kinda, yeah, Dean," Kitty replied as she and Sam stepped into the panic room, to door closing behind them. "If you haven't noticed, we do have a lot of crap right now on our hands."

"I'm not letting him do it," Dean suddenly said, his voice firm and decided.

"Who?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. "Adam? No, I'm… I'm not, either."

"No, you're not getting me-"

"Getting you?" Kitty interrupted with a laugh. "We understand _exactly_ what you want to do dean, but it's not something we'll let you do, either."

Crossing the empty space, Dean became mere inches away from Sam and Kitty, before he replied, "That kid's not taking a bullet for me. Think about how many people we've gotten killed. Mom, Dad, Jess, Jo, Ellen. _Kitty!_ Should I keep going?"

"You didn't get them killed," Kitty replied with a growl. "And stop acting like I'm still _dead_! I'm not!"

Sam sighed, before he spoke with an even voice, "Do you think maybe you could take a half a second and stop trying to sacrifice yourself for a change? Maybe we could actually stick together?"

Shaking his head, Dean replied, "I don't think so."

"And why is that?" Kitty asked in a quiet voice, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to keep herself calm.

"It's not you," Dean told Kitty, and he made a move as though he was going to grasp her arm, but he quickly pulled his hand back. "It's you, Sam. I don't know whether it's going to be demon blood, or some other demon chick or what, but… I do know they're going to find a way to turn you."

"So you're saying I'm not strong enough," Sam stated, finishing what Dean had left unsaid.

"Lucifer's gonna wear you to the prom, man," Dean sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. "It's just a matter of time."

"Don't say that to me," Sam hissed, his face becoming pinched. "Not you… of all people."

Kitty placed her hand against Sam's chest and gave him a push toward the door. "Out," Kitty sighed as she forced Sam to leave. "Let me talk to him alone for five minutes, before either of you say something you don't want to say."

With a nod, Sam released a heavy breathe and opened the door to the panic room. "If you need anything-"

"Because I'm suddenly in a dress," Kitty sighed heavily. "Everyone thinks I'm a damsel in distress."

Once the door was closed, Kitty turned back to Dean who stared straight into Kitty's eyes. "You didn't come in here to give me heat about the crap that's going on, did you?"

A simple shake of her head was all she gave Dean as she slowly approached him and grasped his face between her hands. She ran a thumb over his lips while the other caressed the back of his neck. "You know," she spoke quietly as one of Dean's hands grasped Kitty's waist and the other grasped the wrist of the hand trailing Dean's lip. "When I came back, Joshua told me that I'll find my dad." Her eyes fell to her hand, fingers starting to intertwine with Dean's. "And the only reason I haven't left to do that yet is because of you. You're holding me here, making sure I know what I'm getting into before I do something crazy. Why can't I be that to you? Why don't you want to stay with me, and try and find a different way than saying yes to Michael?"

The hand that was around Kitty's waist moved to grasp Kitty's chin, and Dean brought her eyes to meet his. "I can't let you get hurt again," Dean stated. "And if that means I have to say yes to Michael to make sure you, and Sam, and Bobby, and everyone else we know stay safe, then I'm going to do it."

"Would you let _me_ say 'yes' if the roles were reversed?" she asked Dean, and she could see the answer in his eyes. He would have locked her up in the panic room, just like he was. "I'll be back in a little bit," she sighed softly as she removed herself from Dean and left the panic room.

Sitting on the steps of the basement, Kitty saw that Sam was waiting for her, and when the two were back in Bobby's study, Sam asked her, "You okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked him, as she walked into the kitchen to grab herself a beer.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. It's been a <strong>_**very**_** long time since I've posted a chapter. But I come with some extras. I have just opened up a blog and a twitter for a book/movie review blog. So, yes, I'll be reviewing books and movies as I finish them. Want to check it out? The blog's website is fictionbridge (dot) blogspot (dot) com.**

**Also, check out my profile, which has another project I've been working on. One of my own creating (NOT a fanfiction).**


	19. Chapter 19

"Can you stop pacing, Bobby?" Kitty asked quietly, turning her gaze away from the sleeping Adam to see Bobby turn his wheelchair again. "I'm sure everything's fine."

With that, Sam came stomping up the stairs, an angry expression on his face. "That doesn't look like 'fine'," Skyler mumbled under her breath before going back to the book she was flipping though.

"Where's Cass?" Bobby asked, an expression of worry matching the level of Sam's anger.

Glancing at Adam, Sam lowered his voice and replied, "Blown to Oz. Kitty, we need to go and look for Dean. He couldn't have gone too far."

"What about us?" Skyler asked with a bit too much enthusiasm.

With a shake of her head, Kitty grabbed her coat and pulled it on. "You stay with Bobby and help him watch Adam."

"But-"

"Stay," Kitty stated as she pointed to the ground.

Then, she looked at Sam and both of them moved outside. "I'll head further out of town, and you go in, okay?" Kitty looked up at Sam to see anger and a sign of hurt across his face. "We'll find him, and then we'll kill him, okay?" Kitty smiled, squeezing Sam's arm before she climbed into the Chevelle and tore out of the long driveway.

Kitty must have only gone ten – maybe fifteen – miles when her cellphone started to vibrate. "Not a good time, Skyler," she huffed into the phone. "I'm driving at least twenty miles-per-hour over the speedlimit and-"

"_Adam's gone."_

The brakes could have stopped the car faster when Kitty's foot slammed onto the peddle. "He's _what_?" she shouted, before she maneuvered a k-turn and started to head back toward Bobby's house. "Never mind, I'm on my way back there now. Call Sam."

_This day can't get any worse_, Kitty thought to herself as she parked the Chevelle outside of Bobby's house and marched up the steps.

"Bobby, what do you mean, 'Adam is gone'?" she heard Sam ask as she walked into the study.

"Should I say it in Spanish?" Bobby asked back as Skyler's face grew pale when her eyes met Kitty's.

"Skyler," Kitty sighed as she rubbed a hand over her tired eyes. "I thought I said, 'Watch Adam.' Not 'Let Adam go'."

"I'm sorry, Kitty!" Skyler cried, her voice full of more pleading than Kitty ever expected. "I seriously just went to grab a different book, and when I turned back around he was gone! Not a sound!"

"Because the angels took him," they heard Castiel say, and the group turned to see papers flying everywhere, with Dean's limp body resting against Cass's.

"What happened?" Kitty asked as she walked over to Cass and looked at Dean's face.

"Me," Castiel simply replied as he carried Dean's body over to the windowseat and dropped him down onto it.

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam?" Bobby asked as the group moved further into the study. "You branded his ribs, didn't you?"

"Yes," Cass simply said as he looked around the room. "Adam must have tipped them."

"How could he have told them?" Skyler asked as she sat down on the floor. "I mean, I was right next to him the entire time, and I didn't see anyone walk in here."

"I don't know," Castiel replied. "Maybe in a dream."

"Well, where do you think they took him?" Kitty asked as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against a wall.

"I have a theory," Cass replied, and before anyone could ask him what the theory was, he left, causing more papers to shuffle around the room.

Sighing, everyone finally loosened from where they were. "Okay, Sam, get your brother back downstairs, and make sure he stays there," Bobby instructed, sending everyone off. "Skyler, research."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me," Bobby simply said, and the exasperated Skyler marched back over to the books and flipped one open. "Kitty, take the dress off and put on some clothes you can actually hunt in."

Remembering that her clothes were probably finished drying, Kitty didn't waste any time running upstairs and changing into a pair of blue skinny jeans, a camisole, and slipping a pair of knee-high boots on. She then sat down on the bed in the room and took a deep breath, trying to relax all the muscles in her body, as she absentmindedly played with the ring on her finger.

* * *

><p><em>18 years ago...<em>

"_Case, you can't make me do it!" 13-year-old Kitty shouted as her older sister dragged her across the parkinglot. "I will _not_ pretend to like that imbecile! And who said I had to help you with this job?"_

"_Will you stop!" Case shouted, and the look on her face told the whole world that she was about to freak. "Stop with the big words that you've just learned what they mean, stop with throwing a tantrum whenever something goes your way, and stop making me look bad!" It was Case's first job to do by herself, with only minimal help. Their dad was going to watch from a distance and see how well Case could do, but there was one small catch: Anything Case did, she had to bring Kitty with her. _

_After running into the Winchesters, Case had gotten John to agree to letting her use Dean in part of her plan to get the ghost out of hiding, but Kitty, who would be the second part of her plan, wasn't having anything to do with it. "And if you even _think_ I'm kissing him-"_

"_If you do this small thing for me," Case sighed, digging her hands through her hair as though she was about to pull it out. "I will not only tell Dad it was your idea, but I'll make sure you never, _ever_ have to see Dean again, got it?"_

_Kitty stayed there and thought for a moment. Freshly a teenager, she was pushing her boundaries at every chance she got. "Fine," Kitty said. "But I still won't kiss him."_

"_Fine," Case sighed as she grabbed her sister's hand and started walking toward the abandon warehouse. _

* * *

><p>That was the day Kitty had first kissed Dean, and at the thought of the memory, she laughed at how much of a kid she was for fighting everyone and anyone. Getting up, she made her way down to the basement with a soft smile on her face, when she heard voices coming from the panic room. "Isn't that a bad idea?" she heard Dean say as she stopped on the steps.<p>

"Cass and Bobby think so. I'm not sure," Sam replied.

"Well, they're right. Because either it's a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it's not a trap and I'm gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I'll do it. Fair warning. What does Kitty think about all of this?"

"Didn't ask her."

It was quiet for a few moments, and Kitty used this as the opportunity to make her presence known. She knocked on the panic room's door and then stepped inside. "I see Mr. Comatose is awake finally. So, when are we leaving on the rescue mission?"

"Who told you about saving Adam?" Sam asked, and Kitty softly glared at him until he realized that she overheard what he said.

"So," Kitty sighed as she leaned against the doorway. "When do we leave?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked as soon as the group realized that they weren't in Bobby's anymore.

Castiel had taken them straight to where Adam was being held, even through the protests of Kitty, who vowed to never travel by Air-Cass after he practically abducted her and left her in the woods somewhere in Maine. "Van Nuys, California," Castiel replied as he led the way past what looked like to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Where's the beautiful room?" Dean asked as he looked up at the filthy building that probably hadn't seen a coat of paint in more than ten years.

"In there."

Kitty laughed as she looked up at the building. "A beautiful room, inside of a disgusting building. Why do I have a feeling I'd be more surprised if it wasn't?"

As the group stopped in front of the door, Kitty rolled her shoulders back as Sam said, "Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there."

"Because," Castiel replied, "there are at least five angels in there, and they're faster than I am."

"Fair enough," Kitty replied as she took the tie that Cass was handing her. "What I don't get is why you're getting undressed to do so."

"I'm going to clear them out," Castile simply explained as he started at the buttons of his shirt. "You'll grab the boy. This is our only chance."

Shaking his head, Dean had the look of objection on his face as he asked, "Isn't that suicide?"

"Maybe it is," Castiel replied harshly. "But then I won't have to watch you fail. I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam does."

That's when Castiel pulled out a box cutter and handed it to Kitty. "You have the steadier hand," he said while Kitty just stared down at the blade in her hand.

"And… You want me to do _what_ with this?" she asked, still staring at the knife in her hand. Slowly, the dials clicked and she realized that Castiel had asked her to draw the mark on his chest that would repeal the angels. "Are you kidding?" she practically shouted. "This _is_ a suicide mission, Cass!"

"It's the only option we have," Castiel replied back with a hard tone. "So if you don't have any better options, then we have to go with this one."

* * *

><p>"You stay in the warehouse, okay?" Dean asked Kitty once they entered the building, only seeing a single angel slain on the floor and a room in the center of the building.<p>

"I can help you-" she began to protest, but Dean kissed Kitty, shutting her up for at least three seconds. Once Dean's lips were removed from her's, Kitty took a deep breath, ready to yell at him, but she caught his gaze, and forgot to be angry. His eyes told her that he was worried for her, and somehow, she found herself nodding and saying, "I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you," Dean sighed before he kissed the top of her head and walked into the room, leaving Kitty alone in the warehouse.

The room was entirely too quiet for Kitty's preferences, and she found herself silently humming as she paced the floor. It only took moments, though, for Kitty to realize that the small room that Sam and Dean had disappeared into had started to vibrate, and that light was emitting through the windows, escaping wherever it could.

"Dean?" she asked as she walked up to the door, but she didn't dare to touch it. "Guys? Can you hear me?"

When she didn't get an answer, Kitty began to back up to kick the door in just as the door flung open and Sam and Dean limp out before the door slams shut. "Dean!" Kitty gasped as she grabbed Sam. "Adam didn't come out!"

It was soon noticed that, everything that they went to was worthless. Adam wasn't in the room. "What happened in there?" Kitty asked Sam quietly as the group walked back out of the warehouse.

"Dean said 'yes,'" Sam replied, but quickly added, "But he… I don't know… Changed his mind."

Kitty looked past Sam to the where Dean stood next to Sam. "You did?" she asked, her voice soft and light.

"Yeah," he sighed as he shoved his hands into his pocket. "It was the damnedest thing, really. I looked over at Sam and all I can think about is, 'this stupid son of a bitch _brought_ me here,' and I just couldn't let him down."

"You didn't," Sam replied as he looked at his brother, and the group stopped walking for a moment. "You almost did, but you didn't."

"And I owe you an apology," Dean sighed as he looked at the ground, then back at his brother. "I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nsed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that that's not you anymore. I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me… The least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way."

"Good plan," Kitty smiled as she linked her arm in Dean's, somehow choosing to forget being angry with Dean. "Now, let's go get me a ride back to Bobby's before I start bitching about being stuck in the state that caused me so much misery."

"What, you don't want to spend one night in California?" Dean laughed as they walked further down a path.

"Well, since every time I'm here, something terrible happens…" Kitty stared as she looked up at the sky. "Nope, not really."

* * *

><p>It was almost dawn when they arrived back at Bobby's house, and Kitty had fallen asleep at the kitchen table as she waited for a cup of coffee. When she had woken back up, she was lying on her side in the window seat, Dean's jacket covering her like a blanket.<p>

"It's his white flag," she heard Skyler say quietly, who was sitting behind Bobby's desk flipping through yet another book. "He sat in the kitchen and watched you sleep for like an hour before he got up."

With a groan, Kitty sat up and scrunched her face against the bright sun that came in through the windows. "I hate not sleeping." She got up and made herself a cup of coffee before she sat down across from Skyler. "So what are you up to?"

"Address hunting," Skyler sighed as she turned the address book around for Kitty to see. "Seeing how many more books I can go through before I drill a hole in my head."

"Suck it up," Kitty sighed as she sipped the coffee. "We've all had to do the research at some point in our life before we were allowed to go hunting. And, hey, next time we go somewhere, if it makes you feel better, I'll drag you with."

At the sound of that, Skyler's eyes grew huge with excitement. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Kitty laughed before she finished off her cup of coffee. "I'm going to go see if I can find the boys, see what we're doing now."

Kitty didn't even bother putting shoes on as she headed out of Bobby's house and walked along the rock-driveway, knowing it wouldn't take her that long to find one of them, and she was right. Dean was leaning against the Impala on his cellphone when Kitty rounded the corner, and he smiled up at her as he finished up with whomever he was talking to. "Who was that?" she asked as she leaned against the Impala.

"A hoodoo priest in Virginia," Dean explained as he mimicked Kitty's pose. "Seeing if he heard anything about Adam."

"I know a psychic in Pennsylvania if you wanna head out that way," Kitty offered, as she stretched her toes in the gravel. "She doesn't have a phone, so that's the reason we kinda got to go her."

Dean nodded and the two just stood against the car. "Where's your shoes?" Dean finally asked. "You know you're gonna step on something and render yourself useless, right?"

"I think I'll be fine, thanks," Kitty laughed as she started to walk back to the house, but she didn't get far before Dean grabbed her and lifted her, cradling Kitty against his chest. "What the hell are you doing?" she laughed as he started to walk toward the hosue.

"Making sure you don't get tetanus," he replied with a cocky smile before he sat her down on Bobby's porch steps. The two just stared at each other for a moment, Dean standing infront of Kitty.

She had to admit, going back to how things used to be was definitely easier than being angry at Dean. He reached down and kissed Kitty on the cheek before he walked up the steps. "Get packin'. We'll go to Pennsylvania, just the two of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone in threat of the hurricane (or, as I'm calling it, 'Impending Doom'), stay safe and stay inside. And just in time for me to get to 'Hammer of the Gods,' when Sam and Dean are stuck at a hotel because of a hurricane. Ironic? <strong>

**Well, what is ironic (at least to me) is that I'm already thinking about how I'll write season 6 in book 3… So far, it's gonna be a bit different. ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Before I get started on this chapter, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed on **_**Fall Down Then Get Back Up**_** and **_**And Keep On Fighting. **_**It seriously means a lot to me to see that you've followed Kitty through her story, and it's you guys that keep pushing me forward to write more about her. So just to name a few of the people who've always reviewed, there's 'Sam and Dean Crazy Ass Wench,' 'Deansgirl1,' 'xJenzaFreakx,' and 'Carver Edlund.' Like I said, that's just a few that I've noticed. Thanks to all of you. Now, here's the first chapter marking 'Hammer of the Gods,' one of my favorite episodes from Season 5.**

* * *

><p>"Dean, seriously," Kitty whined as she looked out the window of the Impala. "It's flooding outside! Can we just pull over?"<p>

"As soon as I can actually _see_ a place to pull over," Dean replied as he stared out the window, his eyes never wavering.

There wasn't a single cloud on the forecast when they left Bobby's house earlier that day, and now it seemed as though they were driving straight through a hurricane. If Kitty didn't know how far inland they were, she would have admitted that it was a hurricane.

"Look," she sighed as she pointed to the distinct lights of a hotel. "Pull over into that parking lot. We'll spend the night there, and then we'll get back on the road in the morning when everything is cleared up."

As soon as the engine turned off, Kitty and Dean double-timed it into the hotel, fully drenched. Their feet had barely made it through the door when they realized the kind of hotel they were really in. Everything about it said 'modern,' with its cozy seating area and people actually walking about the lobby. "Nice digs, for once," Dean said as he looked over the lobby of the hotel before heading to the front desk. "Busy night?" he asked the desk attendant.

"Any port in a storm, I guess," the man smiled as he handed Dean a hotel-rental form. "If you could just fill this out, please."

As Dean started to fill out the paper, Kitty looked over at the place. The hotel looked brand new, and she couldn't figure out why there were so many people staying her at this moment. _Must be the storm_, she finally admitted as she turned back to the desk.

"Sir," said the attendant, grabbing Dean's attention. "I think you have a shaving nick there." Sure enough, on the side of Dean's chin was a small cut.

As Dean placed a tissue to the side of his face, Kitty took the key from the attendant. "Thanks," she smiled as she put the key into her pocket. "Do you know if there's a coffee shop around her or something?"

"Buffet," the attendant replied as he nodded to the hall behind them. "All you can eat. Best pie in the tri-state area."

"You don't say?" Dean asked, he's eyes brightening at the mention of pie.

Rolling her eyes, Kitty laced her arm through one of Dean's. "Come on," she laughed. "Let's get you a slice of pie."

As soon as they reached the buffet hall, Kitty left Dean to the pie and sat down at a table, taking her phone out. She had hoped in calling someone back at Bobby's house to see if they could tell when the storm would be over, but the service was spotty, and every time Kitty had hit the send button, the call immediately dropped.

"Looking for an escape route?" Dean asked as he sat across form Kitty, placing a cup of coffee in front of her.

"A weather update," Kitty sighed as she grabbed the cup of coffee and leaned back in the chair. "Unfortunately, I can't get any form of cell-service here long enough to call anyone."

"It's rain," Dean replied through a mouth-full of pie. "It'll pass in the morning and everything will be fine."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty stared down into the cup of coffee. "I don't know," she whispered. "It's weird. I checked the weather before we left, and I could have sworn there wasn't a storm anywhere near here."

Dean cleared his throat and leaned forward on the table, closing some of the distance between him and Kitty for privacy. "Look, I get that there's a lot on your mind right now. But stop worrying. We'll find Cass and Adam, but right now, relax. We've got a day off.

"So," Dean continued, holding his fork in front of Kitty with a piece of pie on it. "Take a bite of the pie, relax, and worry about everything tomorrow."

She hitched an eyebrow up at Dean, wondering if she should really relax, but then she sighed and took a bite of the pie, which was good enough that Kitty picked her own fork up and kept stealing pieces of Dean's pie.

* * *

><p>As they made their way up to their room, Dean laced his arm around Kitty's waist and pulled her into him. "You know," he whispered into her ear. "Maybe we should look at that tattoo of yours. See if it's changed at all."<p>

Laughing, Kitty lightly slapped Dean's chest. "Are you trying to get me to take my clothes off for you, Winchester?"

"Yes," Dean simply replied. "Is it working?"

Shaking her head, Kitty removed the room key from her pocket as they turned the hall to where the room was located. "It would if I still had the tattoo. It's gone. I guess dying and then coming back is the new form of mystic-tattoo removal."

"Seriously?" Dean asked as he lifted up Kitty's shirt and looked at her un-marked back.

Turning and laughing, Kitty grasped Dean's chin. "Yes, seriously." She reached up and kissed Dean on the lips, just as they heard a crash from the other end of the hall.

Another couple was making out in front of their room, and Dean smiled before burying his face into Kitty's neck. "Looks like other people have the same idea as we do."

"Who said anything about 'we?'" Kitty laughed, but Dean had other ideas. He picked up Kitty, wrapped her legs around his waist, and opened the room's door. Kissing her neck, he laid her down on the bed and brought his lips crashing onto hers.

The sounds of the couple thoroughly enjoying themselves were starting to be heard into their room, and Kitty stopped focusing on Dean's hands gripping her waist. She had just lost enough focus to hear a bang and the television that was on the wall in the room to fall to the floor.

Instantly, Dean turned and sat directly in front of Kitty, leaving a single hand on her knee. "What the hell was that?" he asked, out of breath.

Jumping off the bed, Kitty pulled her gun out her bag and headed toward the door. "Come on," she whispered as she pulled the door open and headed down to the next room. Upon opening the door, though, there was no sign of damage, or even a sign that someone had been in there moments before. The only thing that was there was a diamond engagement ring on the floor next to the bed.

She held the ring out to Dean. "I know that no one would leave _this_ behind," she said as he took the ring.

"Come on," he sighed as the two walked down the stairs to the front desk, where the same attendant was still at the computer. "Hey, the room next to ours – the couple that were joined at the lips? Have you seen them?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan?" ask the attendant as he looked between Kitty and Dean. "They checked out. Is something the matter?"

Dean handed the ring back to Kitty, and she held it in front of attendant. "See, being engaged myself, I know that losing your ring is a big problem."

"Oh, dear," cried the attendant as he plucked the ring from Kitty's hand. "I'll just put that right in the lost and found. Don't you worry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Shaking their heads, Dean replied, "We're good," before they stepped back around the corner, where Dean rubbed his hands over his face. "Can't have _one_ night off?"

"Get over it," Kitty whispered as she ran a hand through her own hair. "I'll follow the attendant. You dig up some information on this place, okay?" With that, Kitty saw the attendant leave his position and head off in the opposite direction.

She smiled at Dean and quietly followed the attendant. If there was one thing Kitty Lang was good at, it was espionage-like work. It was as though she knew exactly the right places to put her feet to make the least amount of noise, and rarely did she ever lose the target she was following. This was one of those rare times, for she turned the corner to find a dead-end. "Are you kidding me?" she hissed silently, just as something pricked her neck, leaving a small cut. Growling, Kitty turned back and headed back the way she came.

It didn't take her long to catch back up with Dean and for him to explain about the elephant in the room. "An elephant? Like an actually one? Not metaphorical?" Kitty asked as they headed back to the lobby.

"Full-on Babar," Dean explained as they walked into the lobby. Which was completely abandoned. "Wasn't there like, a million people here before?"

Nodding slowly, Kitty walked over to the lobby doors and tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. "Fucking locked!" she yelled as she kicked the door, hoping to break it. When that didn't work, she stopped back over to Dean. "This was a freaking trap! I knew it!"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he grasped Kitty's arm gently in a soothing manner.

"I mean," she began explaining. "There was that detour I-90, then the hurricane, and then this gigantic hotel right in the middle of nowhere."

"You're saying we were _led_ here?" Dean asked as he came to the realization that Kitty had reached.

Staring up at Dean, she softly nodded her head. "Exactly."


	22. Chapter 22

Kitty followed Dean into the kitchen of the hotel, which even had no personnel. "I really don't think we'll find anything in here," Kitty sighed as she looked at different covered pots.

"You never know," Dean replied as he looked into a pot full of red liquid. "Please be tomato soup, please be tomato soup."

As Dean lifted the ladle, Kitty saw the thick liquid splash back into the pot, followed by an eye. "Okay, I think it's a good plan to get out of here," Kitty stated, just as she saw a hand hit the glass of the walk-in freezer. "Or we can save people first."

She put her hand into Dean's pocket and pulled out his lock-picking tools before she knelt down in front of the door, picking the lock. "Can you hurry up, Kit?" she heard Dean whine as she focused intently on the lock.

"If you don't think I'm doing a good enough job," Kitty huffed as she turned around to face Dean, stopping mid-sentence for what she saw.

For a moment, Dean stared at Kitty before he sighed. "There's somebody behind me, isn't there?"

"Let's try two people," Kitty said quietly as she stood up.

Dean quickly turned to punch one of the guys behind him, but the man just ended up grabbing his hand and pinning it behind Dean's back. "Kitty, get out of here!" Dean ordered as the second man started to advance toward Kitty.

She dodged the man's first attempt to grab her, and laughed as he stumbled over his feet. "What, hot-shot? You can't catch a girl?" she mocked, but the man was quicker than his appearances let on, and before Kitty could react, the man had her pinned to the ground.

Fighting with every ounce she had, Kitty was lifted up from the floor, the man holding her so that her arms were pinned at her side. Then the two men started to drag Kitty and Dean out of the kitchen. The walk wasn't very long, and eventually the men dropped Kitty and Dean in a room that looked as though it was holding a convention.

Taking in the scene, Kitty quickly read a few of the name tags, which caused her to regret even stopping at the hotel. It only took Kitty to read three of the names to realize what was going on. _Kali? Ganesh? Baron Samedi? It's a meeting of the gods._

"Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention," Dean whispered over to Kitty, who, for once, was speechless.

The front-desk attendant came walking out of a backroom with a tag on his chest that said 'Mercury,' pushing in front of him a metal cart with a covered dish. "Dinner is served," he smiled as he lifted the heating-lid, revealing a severed head on a platter. All the gods applauded, and Kitty couldn't help turning her head to hold back a gag. There was a reason Kitty never did vampire jobs, and it was because she couldn't stand the sight of heads _not_ on a body.

A man stood up at the head of the table and gathered everyone's attention to him. His nametag said he was Baldur, and Kitty recognized him as being a Norse god. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said as he stared at Kitty and Dean. "Our guests of honor have arrived. Well, at least one has." It seemed that he wasn't fully thrilled with Kitty's presence, because he asked, "Where's Sam?"

"Vacation," Dean smirked back. "Paris, I think."

"Well," Baldur said as he motioned for Kitty and Dean to sit at the two chairs that faced the U-shaped table. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this many gods under one roof. Now, before we get down to bras tax, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and keep your hands off the local virgins. We're tyring to keep a low profile here."

Dean leaned over toward Kitty and grasped her hand. "We're screwed," he said through a smile, his eyes never leaving the table that was in front of them.

"Now," Baldur continued as he looked at the gods, "we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future, because if we don't, we won't have one. Now, we do have a very valuable bargaining chip: Michael's vessel. The question is, what do we do now?"

Zao Shen said something in Chinese, and by the sound of his agitated words, it didn't sound happy. What made it worse was when Ganesh replied back, "Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring them back again?"

"I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about," sighed Oden, another Norse god as he leaned back into his chair, completely relaxed. "It's just a couple of angels having a slap fight. There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows that when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent, Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a wolf."

That's when Odin and Zao Shen got into an argument, discussing who's apocalypse was the _real_ apocalypse. Kitty squeezed Dean's hand, and motioned for him to stand and head toward the door. The closer they approached the door, the more Kitty thought that they'd actually manage to escape, to get out of the room, at least. But as her hand reached out to grab the doorknob, a cracking sound from above caused her to look up and see a chandelier falling from the ceiling. With Kitty standing directly under it. She would have kept standing there, wondering how the chandelier lost its ability to stay up in the ceiling, if Dean hadn't wrapped his arms around her and pulled her out of the way.

"Stay," the heard from behind them, and with a hand still on Kitty's waist, the two turned to see Kali was standing, glaring directly at the two. "We have to fight," she continued, her gaze falling on the rest of the gods. "We have to fight. The archangels only understand violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way. It's them… Or it's us."

"With all due respect, ma'am," Mercury studdered from where he sat. "But we haven't even tried talking to them, and-" Blood began to drip from the corners of Mercury's mouth, and he quickly began to choke.

When Baldur had Kali stop, she simply glared down at Mercury and said, "Who asked you?"

The doors of the ballroom bursted open, and Dean quickly moved Kitty so that he was between her and the door. "Can't we all just get along?" cried a man who wasn't wearing a nametag as he walked into the room. He then looked over to where Dean was standing, and the man flicked his wrist before he said, "Dean! It's always the wrong place, worst time with you, huh? And I see you found yourself a girl. Good job. Was worried there about you for a second there."

"Loki," Baldur said, grabbing the man's attention, and that's when Kitty realized that he must be a trickster. _How many more gods are we going to meet? _she thought to herself. "Why are you here?"

"To talk about the elephant in the room," the trickster replied, holding up a hand to Ganesh. "Not you, buddy. The apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang, but first…" The trickster then turned back to Dean and Kitty. "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later."

With a snap, Kitty and Dean were back up in their room, and immediately Kitty huffed, "What the hell next? And how the hell do you know a trickster?"

"About that," Dean sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He isn't a trickster."

"Then what is he?"

"Gabriel. The archangel."

Dean watched Kitty as this new piece of information melted into her head, and when it finally occurred to her that they were in over her head, she collapsed onto the bed, stared up at the ceiling, and said, "You know, maybe being dead wasn't such a bad thing. I didn't have the problem of being held hostage every _five_ days!"


	23. Chapter 23

**I swear, I'm going to kill Hurricane Irene for making me so bored today. :P**

"So did ya miss me, Dean-o?" Gabriel asked as he appeared on the couch, his gaze sweeping between the two hunters. "And I don't think we've formally been introduced."

"Bite me," Kitty hissed as she moved to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Maybe later," he replied with a mischievous grin on his face.

"How about," Dean started as he took a few steps toward Gabriel, "you tell us why the hell are you doing this?"

"You think I'm behind this?" Gabriel laughed as he stood up and closed the distance between himself and Dean. "Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass."

Kitty stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "And how can we trust you?" she asked as she moved to stand behind Dean. "I mean, from what I've just heard, you've kinda been a major dick for the guys for the past few years."

"Look, either those guys are gonna dust you, or use you as bait," Gabriel explained. "Either way, you're uber-boned, and I don't want Michael and Lucifer dancing the lambada tonight. Not here."

"And why do you care?" Dean asked, skepticism filling his voice

"I don't," he replied, but after receiving a heavy glare from Kitty and Dean, Gabriel released a heavy sigh, leaving his shoulders sagging. "Fine. Kali and I had a thing. Chick was _all_ hands. I'm sentimental. So, anyway, let's get out of here before Lucifer shows up, 'huh?"

"Okay," Kitty said as she stared Gabriel down. "Then do it. Right now."

Kitty and Gabriel held a gaze, hers challenging his. "Fine," he huffed, more angry then anything. "I can't. Kali has a blood spell over you two. You're on a leash. So it's now time for a bit of the old black magic." With that, Gabriel took out a container of breath spay and sprayed the inside of his mouth.

"We're taking the cold-foods section with us," Kitty stated firmly, her gaze hard. She was tired, sore, and not in the mood anymore to deal with religious figures, so everything she was saying was final. "And if you say no, then I'll make sure to tell the legion of doom downstairs all about who you _really_ are."

"I'll take your voices away," Gabriel countered, glaring at Kitty.

"Then I'll write it down."

"I'll cut off your hands."

With a smirk, Kitty asked, "Do you really want them to start questioning why we can't talk and why our hands have suddenly disappeared?"

Gabriel was at a fluster for words, and his started to get red before he declared, "Fine," and left the room.

"Wow," Dean simply said as he came up behind Kitty and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That was very, _very_ sexy."

"Working the angry right now, Dean," Kitty grumbled as she pushed Dean off of her. "We'll revisit this subject _after_ we get the hell out of here."

With that, Kitty picked her gun up from the floor and put it into the waistline of her pants and stormed out of the room silently, leaving Dean to trail after her as she made her way to the kitchen. People were now screaming from inside the freezer, and Kitty knelt in front of the door, feeling the pins inside the lock shift into place.

A crash from behind her cuased Kitty to turn to see Dean lying in a pile of pots on the opposite side of the room, just as Zao Shen grasped Kitty around the neck, lifting her effortlessly from the floor and pinning her against the freezer. Her hands scratched at the god's arms as her legs kicked out in front of her. With the amount of contact her legs made, she was sure one of them would have hurt, but Kitty was having a harder time trying to breathe, and she was getting desperate. As she pushed against Zao Shen's arm, her mind kept chanting, _Fight, damnit. You don't want to die again_.

Every movement felt as though she was moving through water when Dean finally stapped Zao Shen in the back with a wooden stake, killing the god. Kitty collapsed to the ground, gasping for air as her own hands covered her throat, as though making sure no one else was holding them.

"It's okay," she heard Dean whispered as he wrapped an arm around her and helped her to a standing position.

"No, it's not," Kitty coughed as she looked up to see three other gods standing in front of them. This time, though, Kitty didn't fight as one of them grasped her roughly and marched them back into the ballroom, where Gabriel sat in a chair, obviously caught. "How's the rescue going?" Dean asked as he held Kitty's hand, who's mind kept going back to how it felt like when she died, and it freaked her out.

Kali, who was standing in front of Gabriel, glared down at him. "The trickster has tricked us," she scoffed. "And you have something I want. An archangel's blade," she smiled as she reached into Gabriel's jacket and pulled out his sword. "From the Archangel, Gabriel."

"Okay, okay!" Gabriel shouted, trying to defend himself. "So I got wings, like kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-"

"You're story," Kali injected, her glare colder than an icy breeze in a blizzard. "Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name, but you're not the only religion, and he's not the only god. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us, and we were here first. If _anyone_ gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry." Ending her rant, Kali took the sword and stabbed Gabriel straight through the chest, sending a flash of light through the room as he died. It was the first time Kitty had ever seen anything like that, and she grasped Dean's hand harder. "They can die," Kali continued. "And we can kill Lucifer."

"All right, you primitive scerwheads," Dean yelled, anger flashing across his face. "Listen up. I'm outta options. Now, on any other day, I'd be doing my damndest to kill you, you filthy murdering chimps. But, hey, desperate times. So, even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil, and then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer? Well, dude's not in the yellow pages. But we've got him on speed-dial."

Glancing around at the other gods, Kali looked at Dean. "How?"

"First," Dean replied, "you let the main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally."

Kali nodded her head, and sent Mercury to go and open up the freezer. Dean and Kitty didn't waste a moment to follow after Mercury and helped gather the people out the door. Once everyone was in their car and moving away, Dean grabbed Kitty and stared down at her. "I want you to take the Impala and leave," he told her.

"I'm not going," Kitty stated, her eyes holding his gaze firm.

"Kitty-"

"No," she declared. "I'm not leaving you here with no backup and now way of getting out. You're stuck with me." She quickly kissed his cheek then went back into the hotel and headed to the hall.

Kali looked at Kitty as she entered, her brow furrowed. "So how do you plan on getting Lucifer here?" she asked, her voice full of uncertainty. "_You're_ not his vessel."

"Yeah, but I am kinda on his list of people he wants dead," Kitty replied, folding her arms over her chest. "And with all the activity going on here, I'm pretty sure he knows that at least I'm here."

"Show's over," Dean said as he stomped into the room. "Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you, but you've been tricked."

"What do you mean?" Baldur demanded as he came to stand in the group, just as the lights began to flicker. "What's happening?"

Kitty grasped Dean's hand and took a deep breath, just as the door to the hall was broken in, Lucifer stepping through the doorway. "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again, Kitrina," Lucifer said as he looked over the room. "Good to see you again, as well, Dean."

Baldur, seeming to have mustered up courage, stepped up to Lucifer and snarled, "You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" Just as Baldur began to confront Lucifer, Lucifer took his hand and shoved it through Baldur's body, killing him.

"No one gives us the right," Lucifer replied as he let Baldur's motionless body drop to the floor. "We take it."

The room began to heat up, and Kitty glanced over to Kali just in time to see the goddess's arms become engulfed with flames. Dean grabbed Kitty and pulled her behind an over-turned table just as Kali threw flames at Lucifer.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he ran his hand down Kitty's hair, making sure none of it was on fire.

Nodding, Kitty asked, "You?"

"Not really," Gabriel answered, startling both Kitty and Dean. He then shoved a DVD case into Dean's hand, and said, "Guard this with your life." With that, Gabriel stood with his sword in hand and pushed Lucifer to the opposite side of the hall, away from Kali. "Lucy," he smearked. "I'm home." He then pushed Kali toward Kitty and Dean, and ordered, "Get her outta here."

Not needing to be told twice, the two hunters escorted the goddess quickly from the hall. With a glance over her shoulder, she saw Lucifer stare after them, anger on his face. Kitty tried to push the expression from her mind, holding her fearless demeanor, but his was something that terrified her more than anything.

"I'm not getting in that thing," Kali said as they walked toward the Impala, but Kitty held the door open for the goddess, and she got in it anyway.

They weren't even three miles away from the hotel when Kali left the car, leaving Kitty and Dean alone. "You okay?" he asked her, reaching a hand over and laying it on her knee.

_No_. "Yeah," Kitty lied, staring out her window. "I mean, except for some bruising, I'll live."

Dean nodded and focused on driving, _away_ from the rising sun and heading back toward Bobby's.

* * *

><p>After watching the DVD that Gabriel had left, and feeling a bit uncomfortable after <em>watching<em> the DVD, Kitty leaned against the Impala at the gas-station, about two miles from Bobby's, and waited for it to fill. "There's something wrong," Dean said, startling her as he came out of the convenient store and leaned on the car next to Kitty.

Kitty looked down at her feet as she pushed stones around. "I'm afraid," she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm afraid I'm going to die again, and leave everything behind. I'm not the hunter I used to be, and it took me till now to realize that I'm not as strong as I used to be."

She knew Dean was staring at her, but he stayed quiet, letting her spill everything out that had been bottled up inside of her. "After we stop Lucifer and the apocalypse…" she continued, a tear grazing down her cheek. "After all is said and done… I'm going to be done. I'm hanging up my guns. I'm not a hunter anymore. I'm just playing dress-up."

"Kitty-"

"No, Dean," she whispered as she moved away from Dean's grasp. "I… I'm going to get you hurt. I'm a flight-risk now." Turning she began to walk out of the gas-station, but Dean had quickly ran after her and grabbed her arm.

Even though she was breaking on the inside, Kitty still had the strength and the know-how to easily flip Dean and plant him on the ground. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to walk back to Bobby's house. I need to clear my head." With that, she kept walking, and this time, Dean didn't try to stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>Today has been filled with posts, because I <em>really<em> want to get to Season 6. Badly. It's the only thing playing through my mind, and I want to tell you all what I have planned for everyone, but how can I when I haven't even finished Season 5 yet?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Survived the hurricane… Which was more like a regular storm. At least for me. The only thing that flooded was my pool and my pond, and even that isn't so bad. So, Irene… :P We didn't even lose power.**

**In later news… I NEED YOUR HELP! I'm starting to think of titles for the next story, but all the ideas I'm getting are crap. So here's your assignment: post a name you'd think would be good for the next story. Rule! Must follow the idea set by the last two titles (**_**Fall Down Then Get Back Up, And Keep On Fighting)**_** so when you read it as one, it kinda sounds like it belongs. If I do use your idea, I will base a NEW MAIN CHARACTER in the next story after the person. **

**Get thinking, readers! I'll be choosing the new title on September 30****th****!**

As Kitty walked into Bobby's house, she did her absolute best to tiptoe up the stairs and not be noticed. Her head was still a mess, and she really didn't want to have to explain to anyone why she was this way, but she knew that eventually she would have to. But how does one explain that they've decided to change from everything they grew up knowing?

The guestroom she was using at Bobby's was exactly the same as it had been when Kitty left, except for someone had brought her bag in from the Impala and left it on her bed.

Digging through her bag, she pulled out her cellphone and saw that there were five missed calls, all of which were from Dean. Kitty felt bad about how she left Dean, especially throwing him down to the ground. Any normal day, Kitty would have laughed her ass off about how easily it was to catch Dean off guard, but not that day. That day, she regretted even telling him about how she truly felt.

There was a soft knock at her door, and Kitty turned to see Skyler creeping quietly into the room and shutting the door behind her. "You thought you could sneak past me?" she smiled softly as she leaned against the door. "I would have expected better of the amazing Kitty Lang."

"Yeah, well," Kitty sighed as she sat down on the bed and stared at Skyler. "It seems as though the 'amazing Kitty' isn't so amazing anymore."

Skyler walked over to the bed and flopped down on it next to Kitty. They both just stared out in front of them for a little while, until Skyler sighed and said, "So I guess being a hunter isn't so much fun?"

"No, it's fun," Kitty laughed as she slipped her jacket off. "But it's also a pain in the ass. I mean, the research alone could kill ya."

"I've noticed," Skyler mumbled, and for a moment, Kitty and Skyler just held a gaze. Slowly, Kitty's lips pulled up into a smile and laughter broke from her lips. And she couldn't stop laughing. Soon, both of the girls were lying on the bed laughing hysterically, neither really sure as to what was so funny.

* * *

><p>Finally being able to breathe, Kitty and Skyler walked down the stairs and into Bobby's study, where Sam and Dean were talking, Dean's face streaked with worry. As soon as their eyes met, though, Dean quickly walked over to Kitty and wrapped his arms around Kitty, pulling her to him. "You're crazy, you know that right?" he sighed, his voice heavy. "I've been looking for you for the past hour and a half."<p>

"Well," Kitty sighed as she pushed herself away from Dean, just enough so that she could breathe. "I've been here for the past half-hour. Apparently, you weren't looking very hard."

Dean snorted and the side of his lips twitched in a small smile. "Fair enough," he replied, settling to leave just an arm around her shoulders. "So I just finished filling everybody in on what Gabriel told us in the video. About having to have all four rings. And we may already have a lead."

"Really?" Kitty asked as she took the file that Sam handed her. Inside were articles about a pandemic of Swine Flu that was wreaking havoc in a small-town's hospital. "You're telling me that Swine, a disease that's been spreading like crazy, is your lead?" she asked in disbelief.

"There was barely one case in the regional hospital," Sam explained as he took the folder back from Kitty. "Up until yesterday, that is. Since then, there have been at least 70, and the numbers keep climbing. And people have started to report seeing _statues_ cry."

Nodding, Kitty sighed. "It's definitely worth checking out, but I don't think that's were Pestilence is. I mean, why make everyone sick with Swine? Why not unleash Croatoan?"

"Maybe this is a lesser version of Croatoan, and the doctors just think that it's Swine," Dean hypothesized as Bobby wheeled himself out of the kitchen and into the study.

"Looks like we might have another lead," Bobby sighed as he lifted the folder he had on his lap. "A hospital in Minnesota reported a sudden increase of Swine."

Sighing, Kitty pinched her nose before she took the file from Bobby and flipped through it. "Okay, so I'll take this one, and I'll drag Skyler with me," she decided, thinking it best to get Skyler out and about. "Besides, if something does happen at one of the hospitals, I can get Skyler back here a lot quicker than if we were at the hospital in Nevada."

Skyler's eyes were huge with excitement, but Dean was already shaking his head. "She's not ready yet to handle-"

"Oh, stuff it," Kitty sighed as she lightly smacked him with the file in her hand. "She's going and there's nothing you can do to stop us. Skyler, go pack your stuff. We need to pick you up a suit." When she turned to see if Skyler was motivating, she found that Skyler was already halfway up the stairs. "Better get my bag, then."

Kitty was aware of the fact that Dean had followed her up the stairs, but she didn't bother to turn and confront him until they were in the bedroom with the door closed. She looked at Dean expectantly and just waited for him to find his words. "You're _going_?" he finally was able to get out as he stared at Kitty in disbelief. "You're going, after everything you told me?"

"Sometimes," Kitty sighed as she rubbed her hands together, "we need to do things that we don't want to do. And this is one of the few things that I'm actually not afraid to do that relates back to the job."

"You don't have to-"

"Too late, Dean," Kitty laughed as she shook her head. "You dragged me into this mess, and now I'm in it for the long-haul."

At a loss for words, Dean just stared at Kitty intently. Her position wasn't going to change, she was going to do this job, and nobody was going to tell her no. "Fine," he sighed, seeing he wasn't going to win. "But you're going to call me if anything – and I mean _anything_ – goes wrong, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Kitty replied as she saluted Dean. She then sauntered over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Try not to miss me too much, 'kay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so right after I finished writing this yesterday, my cable went. And that includes internet, telephone, and tv. So I was stranded. I don't believe in karma, but maybe I should...<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**So for people who were asking, you can PM the titles for the contest to me. You can put it in a review, PM it, or email it to me. Whatever is most comfortable to you will work. Remember, you have until September 30th to send in the title ideas!**

* * *

><p>Between spending 20 minutes taking Skyler's picture to make an ID, and spending at least an hour for Skyler to find at least one suit she liked, Kitty was wondering if she really wanted to bring her along. "We can't spend an hour signing in and making introductions," Kitty explained as she looked through her different IDs in her bag until she found her CDC ID. "So, it might be best if you do more listening than doing."<p>

With a noticeable roll of her eyes, Skyler looked into the mirror of the Chevelle before straightening her skirt. "Please. I'm born for acting."

Grasping the younger girl's shoulder tightly, Kitty stared into Skyler's eyes with a hard gaze. "You do _exactly _what I say. Got it?" This wasn't something she wanted to screw up, and this might not have been the best place to first take Skyler, since how they acted depended on whether or not they'd go to jail.

As the two nicely dressed women walked up to the hospital's doors, a nurse handed them each a facemask before they walked in. Inside, dozens of people, patients and doctors alike, were wearing the face masks. Everyone had some sign of worry in their eyes, not knowing whether or not they had the contagious flu.

Kitty walked up to the front desk and handed her ID over to the nurse at the desk. "I'm Julia Deklin, and this is my partner, Sue Chase. We're from the CDC, and we'd like to talk with whoever is the doctor currently in charge."

The doe-eyed nurse looked up at Kitty and nodded her head. "That'd be Doctor Cynthia Hunter. I'll page her for you."

Within moments of the page going out, a tired looking doctor came up to Kitty and Skyler, and offered her hand. "I'm Doctor Hunter," she sighed as she shook hands with Kitty. "Thank you for coming, but I'm not too sure as to why the CDC is here without a vaccine."

"We understand completely that a vaccine is needed," Kitty sympathized with the doctor. "And I'm sure that all the labs are working hard to get one out as quickly as possible, but right now, I need to ask you some questions. Just to make sure that this is a simple case of Swine Flu."

"Simple?" Doctor Hunter laughed as she lead Kitty and Skyler through the hospital, stopping every few moments to sign a clipboard that was handed her way. "Nothing lately has been simple. After not having a single case, and then suddenly a day and a half ago being inundated with cases, it hasn't been simple. But what are your questions?"

"Have you noticed any signs in behavior out of the patients?" Skyler asked, taking a step so that she was shoulder-to-shoulder with Kitty. "Like suddenly wanting to be solitary, or even aggressive?"

The doctor shook her head as she stopped walking and gave her attention to the two hunters. "None. It's seems mild, and people are just pretty upset that they have to take a week off."

Nodding, Kitty crossed her arms and glanced around at the patients. "That's what I figured," she sighed as she shook her head. "Thank you, Doctor. We'll let you get back to your patients. And I promise you, a vaccine is in the works."

Kitty then ushered Skyler quickly out of the hospital, pulling her phone out of her pocket and calling Bobby. "Swine flu," she said as soon as she heard him say 'hello.' "Exactly what I told you."

"_We had to make sure," _Bobby replied while Kitty turned on the car and pulled out of the hospital.

"Yeah, well it was useless," she sighed as she drove the car through the busy streets, heading for a highway. "I'm heading back to your place to do more research."

"_Well, I know he's heading east,"_ Bobby replied, and Kitty heard papers being rustled. _"Why not head east?"_

"I'm not driving all the way to the east coast to come up with nothing," Kitty answered as she turned her phone on speaker and handed it to Skyler. "Look, Skyler and I'll get a hotel out here over-night, and if we can't come up with any solid evidence before tomorrow night, we're going back to your place. If we get something, _anything_, we'll head that way, okay?"

"_Fine,"_ she heard Bobby huff before he hung up the phone.

"Wow," Skyler slightly laughed as she handed the phone back to Kitty. "He really doesn't like being told what to do, does he?"

"Nope," Kitty replied as she pulled into a motel's parking lot. She quickly bought a motel room for them, then unloaded their bags into the room.

It was like stepping into a comfortable and familiar place, the motel room. She spent most of her life in rooms that looked just like that one, and as Kitty laid down on the bed, she handed her computer to Skyler so she could start researching, and she pulled out her phone and called Dean.

"_How'd everything go?"_ Dean asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"What? No time to say 'hello' first?" Kitty asked as she stared up at the ceiling. "How is everything in Nevada?" She heard Dean groan, and she knew it was him not wanting to tell her what was going on. "Tell me, Winchester, or I'm driving over there to kick your ass."

"_Crowly stepped in,"_ she heard Dean finally sigh. _"He was the demon who gave us the Colt. Turns out, he knows where to get a demon who knows exactly where Pestilence is."_

"That's stupid, Dean," she growled as she switched ears of the phone, got up, and walked outside for privacy. "Trusting a demon? Nothing good comes from trusting a demon."

"_You sound like me," _he laughed tiredly on the other end. _"And I wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't any other way."_

"Fine, then where are you?" Kitty asked as she leaned against the Chevelle and looked up at the dark night's sky. "Skyler and I will come down and give you a hand."

"_Sorry, Kitty. You can't come. Hell, I'm not even bringing Sam to bring this guy in."_

"What?" Kitty practically shouted, then quieted her voice and glanced around the parking lot. "Why the hell are you not bringing your brother?"

"_Because Crowly doesn't trust Sam and we need the guy,"_ he replied simply. _"Look, I need to go now. I promise I'll call you after we get this demon back to where we're staying."_

"Fine," Kitty sighed angrily as she started back to the motel room. "But if you get yourself killed, I'll bring you back and then kill you again. Got it?"

"_Love you, too," _Dean laughed as he hung up his phone.


	26. Chapter 26

**I know. This is very over-due. I've been having major writer's block (or an urge to write something else [I lost interest]) Whatever you want to call it, it's over... Hopefully. Remember, PM me your ideas for the title of the next book! Contest ends on the Sept. 30 at 9 EST (because that's when Supernatural airs), and I'll announce who won an hour later (10 EST).**

* * *

><p>When Kitty walked back into the motel room, Skyler looked up at her, expectantly, with raised eyebrows. <em>Of course she wants the story<em>, Kitty thought to herself as she flopped down on her bed and buried her face into the pillow. "I'm marrying an idiot," she said into the pillow.

"I could have told you _that_," Skyler replied as she laid down beside Kitty. "So what happened?"

"Same old problem," Kitty answered nonchalantly as she rolled over onto her back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just, you know, Dean going off on his own and bringing in Pestilence's right-hand man. Oh, and it gets better. They're trusting a demon."

"Wait… What?" Skyler asked as she shook her head and glanced at Kitty for clarification. "You're serious?"

"As serious as, heh, the apocalypse," Kitty sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't have a great feeling about how this is going to end."

* * *

><p>It took a while, but Kitty and Skyler eventually did fall asleep in the motel room. What made it hard was the fact that people were coming and going every five minutes. That's what happens when you stop, though, at the first motel you find.<p>

The soft, steady buzzing of the cellphone startled Kitty at around two in the morning, interrupting a dream about Jason Statham. "Whoever this is," Kitty whispered, groggily, into the phone as she fumbled the device around in her hand, "better be missing an arm, two legs, and an ear."

"_Sam locked me in a bathroom_,_"_ she heard Dean say on the other end of the phone.

"Great," Kitty mumbled as she pulled the blankets higher up under her chin before placing the phone between the pillow and her ear. "And you're calling me, why?"

There was a pause, and Kitty had almost fallen back asleep when Dean replied, _"Look, just tell me one of your amazing secrets for getting out of rooms. You _are_ an expert at escaping, aren't you?"_

"If I was," Kitty mumbled as she fought back sleep, "I wouldn't be talking to you right now, now would I? Why don't you just break down the door?"

"_You're not helping,"_ Dean complained in a heavy huff. _"Go back to sleep. I'll call you in the morning."_

"Night, not-Jason Statham," she replied as she pushed the button on her phone and quickly fell back asleep. So Dean was locked in a bathroom. Sometimes, Kitty believed he deserved to be locked up in a bathroom. _Sam probably has a good reason for doing that anyway_, was the last thing she thought before she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"So," Skyler drawled as she helped Kitty put their stuff in the back of the Chevelle, "Dean calls you and tells you he's locked in a bathroom, and you just go back to sleep?"<p>

"Yup," Kitty replied with a smile as she shoved her bag into the trunk, then closed the top. She saw Skyler staring at her with a confused look, and Kitty sighed, "What? I was dreaming about Jason Statham! For him interrupting it, he's lucky _I _don't lock him in a bathroom."

Shaking her head, Skyler walked over to the passenger's side of the car. "You guys are so weird," she whispered as she got into the car.

If Kitty didn't enjoy the way her relationship was, she would have wondered if being weird was good or bad. But that was the furthest though from her mind as she slid into the car and drove back to Bobby's house.

The trip back to Bobby's house seemed to take longer than it did when they left. This time, there was no excited energy buzzing through the car, and no non-stop chatter from Skyler. Both girls were mostly just going through the motions of a road trip, the radio playing whatever was on and the only conversations were those that only lasted a few minutes at most.

"So what do you think Sam and Dean found?" Skyler had asked at one point when they crossed the border back into South Dakota.

"Well," Kitty sighed, as she rested her right hand in her lap and held the steering wheel with her left, "I'm guessing that they have some idea now about where Pestilence is. Maybe even where Death is hiding."

Skyler nodded her head in agreement, and then car fell back into silence all the way back to Bobby's. Even though Kitty and Skyler rarely talked, it was as though they had an understanding. Words didn't have to be said for communication to happen. It was trust factor that covered it.

When the two girls finally walked into Bobby's house, they were greeted with a friendly, "World War Three is about to break out."

Putting her bag on the ground, Kitty shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "One: Hi, Bobby. It's great to see you, too. Two: Why is another World War breaking out?"

"Because Dean is going to kill Sam," Bobby answered simply.

Skyler bent back down and picked her bag up, then headed toward the stairs. "I'm missing this," she stated as she climbed the stairs. "Listening to the two of them bitch is enough to give anyone a headache."

Kitty sighed and pinched her nose, following Bobby into the his study. "And why is Dean going to kill Sam?"

"Because Sam has decided to tell Lucifer 'yes.'"

If it was possible, Kitty's jaw would have hit the floor, it hung open so far. "Are you kidding me?" she almost shouted. "First Dean, now _Sam_? Can these do anything without self-sacrificing?"

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_ Kitty heard Dean shout as he opened the door to Bobby's house. "I mean, you—you have had some stupid ideas in the past, but this?" Dean stopped in the study, Sam on his heels, and looked at Kitty and Bobby. "Did either of you know about this?"

"Just found out myself," Kitty replied as she shook her head. "Bobby told me."

"Well," Dean smirked as he looked over at Bobby, "thanks for the heads up!"

"Hey," Bobby said, stern but calm. "This ain't about me."

Dean took in a deep breath, as though he was going to argue with Bobby, but turned to Sam. "You can't do this."

"That's the consensus," Sam replied, still fairly calm.

"All right," Dean grumbled as he racked a hand through his hair. "Awesome. Then, end of discussion. When his phone started to ring, he pulled it out, pointed at Sam and said, "This isn't over," then finally answered his phone. "Cass? … We all thought you were dead. Where the hell are you, man? … Are you okay? … You want to elaborate? … S-so, a hospital? … Uh, well, I got to tell you, man. You're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box. … It's a long story, but, look, we're going after Pestilence now. So if you want to zap over here… What do you mean? You're out of angel mojo? … Alright, look, no worries. Bobby's here. He'll wire you cash."

"I will?" Bobby asked, and Kitty shook her hand at him, silently demanding for him to be quiet so she could hear the rest of Dean's conversation.

"Cass… It's okay. … Thank you. I appreciate that." When Dean finally hung up, he looked back at the rest of them and sighed heavily. "Well, turns out that Cass is now more human than angel."

"Is that even possible?" Kitty asked as she sat down on the window seat and leaned against the wall. "An angel to turn _human_?"

"Apparently so," Dean also sighed. "Look, We need to leave now. Who knows how much longer Pestilence will be there for much longer. Kitty, you coming?"

Jumping to her feet, she took three big strides over to Dean, kissed his cheek, then walked over and picked up her bag. "You really thought I'd miss out on this? That's soo cute!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! So I found a story somewhere deep within the files on my jumpdrive of a story's first chapter I must have written months ago. It's another Supernatural fanfic called 'When Today Meets Tomorrow.' Check it out. I posted the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>The Impala was parked outside of a building with a sign "Serenity Valley Convalescent Home" on the front lawn. It was late at night, and as Kitty stared at the dark building, she couldn't imagine evil things happening in there. <em>Well<em>, she though, _except for the fact that old people probably die in there all the time._ "This place doesn't seem very evil to me," she sighed as she leaned against the seat between Dean and Sam. She was starting to become very comfortable sitting in the back, and she found that it was also a lot easier to drive the guys crazy if she could pick on them from behind.

"It's kind of more depressing than evil," Sam observed as someone wheeled an elder person into the building.

"It's like a four-color brochure for dying young," Dean huffed as he looked at the building. "Of course, to Pestilence, it's probably Dollywood in there."

"And now," Kitty sighed as she leaned her head against Dean's, "we've got a whole bunch of people running around, and we have no idea who's friendly and who's not."

"Actually," Sam said as he looked at Kitty. "I _do_ have an idea on getting us in there."

With the mention of the idea, Dean seemed to have read his brother's mind and he smiled and looked at Kitty. "Why the hell are you _both_ staring at me?" she asked, feeling completely out of the picture.

* * *

><p>"Why am I doing this?" Kitty whispered to herself as she found herself knocking on a security room's door. When the door opened, she put on a sweet-and-innocent smile as the man looked down at her. "Hi," she said sweetly as she stepped around the guard and into the office. "Um, I was wondering if you could help me…"<p>

"You need to go, miss," the man said as he watched her walk into the room. "No unauthorized personnel are allowed in here."

"I know," Kitty replied, keeping the sweet look on her face. "But it's my Nana. I can't find her anywhere in this building. Could you give me a hand? She about… that height…"

As the guard turned to stare at what Kitty was pointing at, the guard also came face to face with Dean, who was standing in the open doorway. "Whoops," Dean said before he punched the guard, knocking him out, then he looked up at Kitty and smiled. "You should think about acting."

"Hate you," she mumbled as she closed the door behind Sam, who kept shaking his head and trying not to laugh. "So what are we even looking for?"

Sam shook his head and flopped down into one of the chairs at the computer desk. "We'll know when we see it."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty sat down on Dean's lap and curled against his chest. "Wake me up when you find something," she said before she closed her eyes.

Kitty counted the time passing through the tapping of Dean's fingers on her thigh. He would tap all his fingers for a second, then wait three seconds before repeating the motion. When she suddenly felt Dean move forward, and hour had passed. "What's going on?" she asked as she rolled her shoulders.

"Look," Dean said as he pointed to the distortion on the monitor. "Now we're talking. That's got to be him."

"Alright," Sam sighed as he stood and stretched. "Let's go. Kitty, you're the cavalry?"

As Kitty sat back down in the seat that Dean abandoned, she pulled the chair closer to the desk and looked at the monitor. "I'll come running if I see anyone kicking your ass."

"Thanks," Dean replied as he kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room.

Kitty watched as a doctor and a nurse died in the middle of a hallway, watched as Sam and Dean fell to the floor, and watched as a nurse dragged them both into a patient's room. "Great," she sighed as she pulled her gun out of her bag and stretched. "Guess I've got to come and save the day."

Checking the monitors one more time, Kitty stepped out into the hallway, her gun at the ready, and tiptoed down the hall. And nearly scared herself to death when she walked into Castiel. "Jesus," she nearly shouted as she tried to regain her composure. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Where's Sam and Dean?" he simply asked, not answering Kitty's rhetorical question.

The two walked down the hallway, toward the room Sam and Dean had went into. "Okay," she said as she looked at Cass. "Pestilence is making the guys extremely sick, so opening that door is going to be like walking into a petridish. So before we go in-" but Castiel wasn't going to listen to her plan, and he pushed the door open.

"Cass," she heard Dean say before she saw him lying on the floor, and when their eyes met, Dean tried to get up. "Kitty, get out of here!"

"Ah," the man Kitty assumed as Pestilence said as he saw the Kitty and Cass. "The angel and the girlfriend. Well, I can always have more test subjects."

Lifting her gun to shoot Pestilence, more to maim then to kill, Kitty took a single step into the room. And nearly doubled over from the sudden sickly feeling that came over her._ What the hell?_ she thought as she collapsed to the floor.

Her head spun and it felt as though an elephant had made its home on her chest. "Well, look at that," she heard Pestilence laugh as he watched castile fall to the floor. "An occupied vessel, but powerless. Oh, that is fascinating. There's not a speak of angel in you, is there?"

"Maybe just a speak," she heard Castiel reply, then the sickly sound of flesh being cut.

"It doesn't matter," Pestilence said angrily. "It's too late." Then the feeling of behind sick was gone.

It felt as though everything was fine. As though Kitty wasn't sick at all. "That sucked," Kitty panted as she laid on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. "Like… a lot. Let's never do that again, okay?"

"Good plan," Sam groaned as everyone sat up into a sitting position. "Let's get back to Bobby's house now and start looking for Death."


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't really have anything eventful to say before this, just that shadowcat7694 thought of something creative that, when I checked my email this morning, made me laugh. Shadowcat7694 came up with a name for the Kitty/Dean cross: Kean. I don't know what you guys think of it, but seeing that this morning brought a smile to my face.**

* * *

><p>"Well," Bobby sighed as they finished telling him and Skyler about what happened at the nursing home, "it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" But the looks on the returning hunters caused Bobby to frown. None of them were looking thrilled. "What?"<p>

Sighing, Sam adjusted where he stood against the doorway to the kitchen. "Last thing Pestilence said was 'it's too late'."

"And it's been bothering us," Kitty added from where she sat next to Skyler. "I mean, what if there's a ticking time-bomb somewhere?"

Dean nodded his head in agreement with Kitty before he pinched his nose. "So please tell us you have some actual good news."

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map," Bobby explained as he looked down at a map on his desk. "Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die."

"I don't understand your definition of good news," Castiel commented, a confused look on his face.

Skyler shook her head and explained, "We're pretty sure that's where Death – the horseman – will be. And if we can get his ring before the storm starts…"

"You're making it sound so easy," Dean sighed again as he started to pace the floor.

Shaking her head, Kitty furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at Bobby. "How'd you manage to figure all this out, anyway?"

"I had… you know… help," Bobby replied, flustered, and leaving lots of holes.

"Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all," a British voice from the kitchen said, causing Kitty to stand up and reach for the gun that was in her waistline. "Hello, boys. Pleasures, et cetera. And Dean, please tell your girlfriend to lower her gun. Expensive suit. Anway, go ahead. Tell them what you did, Bobby. There's no shame in it."

As Dean took the gun from Kitty, they all glanced back at Bobby who sighed and rubbed his tired face. "World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little… Soul."

"Your _soul?_" Kitty practically shouted. "You sold your _soul?_ To… to… Whoever the hell that guy is?"

"Name's Crowley, deary," the man said, extending his hand to Kitty, which she ignored. "Glad to finally meet you. And it's more like he pawned it. I fully intend to give it back."

"Then give it back!" Dean demanded as him and Kitty took the fighting front, while Skyler and Sam sat down in chairs opposite of the desk.

"I will," Crowley promised, keeping his cool.

"How about now?" Kitty asked as she got right up in Crowley's face.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Sam!" both Kitty and Dean shouted simultaneously as they stared at Sam as though he has seven heads.

"Just wondering."

Bobby's eyes flickered between everyone in the room, then he stated, "No!" Crowley cleared his voice, and held up his cell phone, revealing a picture of Bobby kissing the demon. "Why'd you take a picture?"

"Why do you have to use tongue?" Crowley asked with a smug smile as he put his phone away.

Plopping down into the windowseat, Kitty mumbled, "Now I'm done."

"Me too," Dean agreed, who remanded standing. "Give him his soul back. Now."

"I'm sorry," Crowley replied as he pushed his hands into his pockets. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Wont, all right? It's insurance," Crowley explained. "The lot of you kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me… As long as I have that soul in the deposit box."

Laughing, Kitty shook her head and pulled her loose hair into a sloppy bun. "Great," she half-laughed. "Another rule to follow."

"I'll return it," Crowley promised. "After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?"

* * *

><p>As Kitty changed back into clothes, her hair still wrapped in a towel, she couldn't believe how quickly everything was happening now. After one thing ended, another thing had begun. And now they were merely days away from facing the devil.<p>

While buttoning the pants of her jeans, Kitty felt familiar, rough hands grasp her bare waist as Dean kissed her neck. "Hi, Kit-Kat," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I finish getting dressed?" she laughed as she pulled the towel off her head and let her damp hair fall down her back. "Seriously, I only have to put a shirt on and then we can leave."

Dean made a sound that resembled that of a rejection to her question as he continued to kiss her neck, and another hand moved its way up to her bra straps. "Give me five minutes."

"No," she laughed as Kitty turned around so she was facing Dean. "We've got to go." She placed her hands on either side of Dean's face and kissed his lips. "After tonight, you can have me for however long you want."

A sly smile crept up on his tired face. "Fine," Dean sighed before he kissed Kitty and picked up her bag, leaving her a shirt and her sneakers. "I'll meet you downstairs."

It only took her moments to finish getting dressed, and before she headed down the stairs, Kitty made a quick stop at the only bedroom door that was still closed. "Skyler," she called as she knocked on the door. "Are you ready?"

Upon opening the door, Kitty could see all of Skyler's stuff thrown across the room, and her bag barely packed. "I don't know what I'm going to need to bring," she sighed as she let Kitty into the room. "I mean, I don't have any guns or knives or anything else, and why would I bring clothes and-"

"Stop," Kitty laughed as she shook her head. "As for weapons, I'll let you raid my car for whatever you want. And for clothes, jeans usually are the best."

Skyler nodded her head, and Kitty could see the young girl's shoulders slump as she took a deep sigh. "Is this how everyone feels before their first job?" she asked before she looked up at Kitty. "Do you always feel… I don't know… scared before a job?"

Sighing, Kitty grasped one of Skyler's hands and looked down at the girl who she was slowly starting to regard as her sister. "It's okay to feel scared. And right now, yeah, I'm scared. This is a big thing we're coming too, nothing that you should be fighting yet. Hell, I don't even know if I'm ready. But the only way to know is to try."

* * *

><p>Kitty took the stairs two at a time, with Skyler close behind her, as they headed out of the house and toward the cars. "Here's the keys," Kitty said as she gave them to Skyler. "Take whatever you want from the trunk. Guns and knives, though. You won't really need anything else."<p>

The two went their separate ways, and Kitty went to stand Sam and Dean. "So, you get to go kill Death, while we get zombies," Kitty sighed as she leaned against Sam. "Doesn't sound very fair."

"Life isn't fair," Dean sighed as put his hands into his pocket.

The three hunters were quiet for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. "Remember when we used to just hunt wendigos?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. "How simple things were?"

"Nope," Kitty sighed as she shook her head.

"Not really," Dean added, and the three of them actually smiled for a moment.

Sam then fished through his pocket and pulled out a knife. "Here," he said, handing it to Dean. "You might need this."

"Keep it," Crowley injected, invading the small group and handing dean a small scythe. "Dean's covered. That's Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself."

"How did you get that?" Castiel asked, staring at the blade that Dean had in his hand intently.

"King of the crossroads," Crowley replied smugly. "So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?" Bobby just stared at Crowley, and when Bobby didn't do anything, Crowley sighed, "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact – you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?"

Slowly, Bobby put his feet on the ground and stood, and poor Skyler nearly fainted when she walked back up and saw Bobby standing. "Son of a bitch!" she shouted as she saw the older man standing.

"Yes, I know," Crowley sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Completely worth selling your soul. I'm a hell of a guy. Can we go?"

As the group started to spread up again, Sam, Dean, and Kitty all remand where they were. "So," Kitty sighed as she pulled her jacket around her, "to hell and back, right?"

Dean softly laughed, then he sighed. "You two take care of each other, got it?"

"Take care of yourself," Kitty replied as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, then kissed him passionately. "Remember our date for later." With that, she pulled away from Dean and quickly walked to the Chevelle, ready to fight whatever came at her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, guys! There's only four chapters left of **_**And Keep On Fighting**_**, and of season 5! Yup, we're on our way to season six, where everything is going to change, old questions will be answered, and new questions will arise. So before I start, I just wanted to let you all know when the final chapters will be published: Chapter 29 apparently is now, Chapter 30 will be viewable on the 17****th****, Chapter 31 will be up on 21****st****, and the last chapter (Chatper 32) will be up on the 30****th**** BEFORE 9PM EST! An update chapter will be posted AFTER 10 PM EST with the name of the winner and the title for the next story. Thank you all for being great readers, and now, Chapter 29.**

* * *

><p>Kitty followed Bobby's van with Skyler sleeping in the passenger's seat next to her. By the time they would reach the warehouse where the virus was being held in, Kitty knew that it'd be morning, so there was no point in waking Skyler yet.<p>

Besides, it gave Kitty some time to think in silence. Mostly, though, she thought about what was going to happen, how her life would be different after the apocalypse was over, and what she'll end up doing.

The last question is what Kitty spent most of her time wondering. Since her mother's accident, she spent most of her time hunting and learning to hunt with her father, that she doesn't really know anything else. Her cooking skills ended at boxed brownies and boxed mashed potatoes, and never once has Kitty been asked to grill a stake. She knew how she liked to eat it, but not how to cook it.

And then she thought about what would happen if Sam wasn't able to take over Lucifer. Would she have enough no-how to be able to survive the hell on earth, or would she die with the rest of the world?

_Stop this,_ Kitty demanded of herself as she shifted in her seat. _Stop thinking before it gets you killed_. And she knew very well that the mind was the worst place to ever be in.

* * *

><p>As the two cars pulled up into a parkinglot, Kitty could see past Bobby's van, and she noticed that they were already packing up the Croatoan virus into the trucks. "Crap," she heard Skyler whisper as the two girls observed the same thing. "What does this mean now?"<p>

Shaking her head, Kitty was at a guess as well. "We hope Bobby comes up with a new plan."

At that moment, Bobby motioned for Skyler to roll down the window. "Castiel's going to knock the driver out. You and Skyler are going to go through the far side door, and Sam and I will go through the near one, alright?"

"Loud and clear," Kitty nodded as she got out of the Chevelle, sticking one of her guns in her waistline, and the other in her jacket's pocket.

With Skyler on her tail, the two girls squeezed through a hole in the fence and tiptoed toward the building, being sure to stay clear of watchful eyes. As soon as they heard the blaring horn of the truck, Kitty looked as Skyler, her gaze asking if the girl was ready.

After receiving a nod, Kitty pulled out her gun and tried to pull the side door open. When it didn't budge, Kitty commanded, "Stay back," then she fired two rounds into the lock of the door, using it as an unconventional key.

Inside, people were screaming all over the place, running this way and that. Once they realized that the door was opened, though, it was like a flood of people running toward them. "Skyler!" Kitty shouted over the screams. "Take the right side! I'll take the left!"

It wasn't long after Kitty rounded her first corner, though, that she saw three infected people attacking someone. She pulled her gun up, took aim, and fired, hitting all but one. "Are you kidding me?" she almost demanded as the other one came rushing toward her, arms outstretched and a snarl on his face.

The man must have only been mere inches from Kitty when she finally fired her gun again, this time hitting the infected square in the forehead. "You try and bite me," Kitty huffed as she pushed past the dead body, "you're gonna get dead."

When Kitty met back up with Bobby, Sam, and Skyler in the center of the warehouse, she was about to ask if it were clear, but the screams of other people answered for them. "There's still more people," Sam said as he handed Bobby his knife. "Stay here."

"Like hell I'm letting you go off alone," Kitty stated as she began to follow him.

"_Kitty…_"

"_Sam_…"

Rolling his eyes, he motioned for her to follow, and the two crept through the building to where the screams were. They found a woman who was climbing a ladder, trying to escape two infected people.

The two hunters quickly killed the infected, and Sam reached up to help the woman. "You okay?" he asked her, and the girl gave a breathless nod.

"Let's get out of here," Kitty sighed as they rushed back to where Bobby and Skyler were. But just as they came into sight, a heavy forced caused Kitty to fly to the floor.

She was pinned under someone that was infected, and the only thing keeping him from biting Kitty was her hands that were holding the heavy man at arm's length. She wasn't able to reach for the gun that had slid across the floor, and the other one that was still in her waistline was under her back, and inaccessible.

The bang of a shotgun and the sudden slumping of the body caught Kitty offguard, and she saw Castiel standing feet next to her with a shotgun in his hand. "Actually, these things can be useful," he stated as he looked at the gun.

"Great, to know," Kitty hissed as she threw the man off of her and picked up the gun. "Can we blow this building up now, or do we have to have another lesson in how guns help?"

Nodding, they went to work, and put the C-4 at every 25 straight across the expanse of the warehouse. "Clear?" Kitty called as she placed her last one on the ground, getting ready to arm it.

"Throw the switch!" she heard Bobby call back. She flipped the switch of the explosive, arming the device, and ran toward the nearest door.

Outside, Kitty could see that Skyler and Sam were standing by the cars, with Bobby and Castiel approaching. Kitty slipped easily through the hole that she used to enter, and slid to a stop on the gravel. "Hit it," she huffed, out of breath, just as Bobby let the explosives fire.

It was an amazing sight, watching the row of explosives in the building explode, but the group was still a bit too close, and as pieces of the building started to fall, a piece of concrete landed on the Chevelle's windshield, smashing it.

"No!" Kitty practically cried as she ran to her car, her hands pulling at her hair. "My car! The _entire_ time I've dealt with the damn apocalypse, no supernatural _thing_ has hurt my car, and today – _today_ – my car gets hit with concrete? Damn it!"

Everyone kept a wide distance from Kitty as she yelled and bitched about how a piece of concrete killed her car, and she threw pieces of glass and the concrete at the rubble of the once pharmaceutical building. She didn't know what she was more angry about: the car's windshield being smashed in, or having to drive the car without a windshield back to Bobby's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Chevelle! :( <strong>**So how many of you think that Supernatural should have a musical episode? Kinda like the musical episode of Buffy, 'Once More With Feeling.' I think it'd be hilarious to have Jensen and Jared singing about killing demons.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I know! I'm a day off! I'm sorry! It wont happen again. I promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep sending in your title ideas!**

* * *

><p>The Chevelle was dragged back to Bobby's house via a tow truck. Kitty stared watched through the back windows of Bobby's now packed van as the tow truck followed with her baby, and she couldn't believe what had happened. She would have driven the car back to Bobby's house, but the car wouldn't start when she turned the key.<p>

"I can't believe this is happening," Kitty whispered as the tow truck left her lifeless car in Bobby's driveway. "Not once as this car ever had anything more than a flat tire, and now it's practically dead."

"It'll be fine," Sam said calmly as he stood next to Kitty. "Dean will help you fix it, and before you know it, you'll be driving it again."

Kitty smiled at Sam for being hopeful, but she knew it'd be a while before she would drive the Chevelle again. With the threat of the world ending, the last thing anyone needed to worry about was a simple car.

Setting to work, Kitty pulled two big bags out of the back seat of the car and, one by one, she placed every knife, gun, fake ID, charm, and book that she had in her trunk into the two bags. Some of the things that lived in the back of the car hadn't seen use by her hands in years, but as Kitty placed them into the bags, she felt as though this was a cruel punishment for her car. She was taking out history, not objects.

"I can't believe she's dead," she heard Dean's rough voice from next to her as he picked up a small dagger Kitty once used to kill a Djinn when she was only twelve.

"You can't believe it?" Kitty sighed as one of her hands rubbed her tired face. "You didn't see it happen."

Dean wrapped hand around Kitty's waist while he closed the now empty trunk, then he picked up the two bags and started toward the Impala. He placed the two bags on the trunk of the car, then leaned against the Impala and pulled Kitty into his arms. "I'm guessing you're not in the mood for anything now, are you?"

Laughing, Kitty leaned her forehead against Dean's chest, and kept laughing. She felt so sure of everything being held in Dean's arms that she almost forgot about everything. "What happened with Death?" she finally asked as she felt the rise and fall of Dean's chest. "Did you get the ring?"

"I got a lot more than the ring," Dean replied as he sighed heavily and tightened his arms around Kitty. "Death made me promise that I'd let Sam jump into the pit."

Kitty looked up into Dean's sad, hazel eyes, and asked, "Are you planning on double crossing _Death_?"

With a shake of his head, Kitty knew he was trying to work out was going on in his mind. "I can't just let Sammy jump into the pit," he sighed as he stared off past Kitty and into the quickly approaching night. "He's my brother."

"I know, Dean," Kitty whispered softly as she wrapped a hand around the back of Dean's neck. "But you have to let Sam try. He's ready."

Silence washed over the couple as the last bits of sun disappeared below the horizon, and stars started to speckle the sky. "I can't lose him, Kitty," Dean finally admitted as he pulled Kitty closer to his chest. "I don't know how I could live without the kid."

"It takes time," Kitty replied, remembering how hard it was for her to get over Case. "Hell, I still have trouble sleeping after watching Case die, but it does get easier to live with day to day. And I'll be there for you every step of the way."

It was the first time Dean had held her eye contact yet that night, and in his eyes, Kitty saw all the raw emotions that he wouldn't say. Softly, Kitty leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Dean on the lips gently. The soft kiss slowly turned passionate, and Dean lifted Kitty and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her closer to him.

_If this is what he needs_, Kitty though to herself as she felt one of Dean's hands leave her waist to open the back of the Impala's door, _then so be it, _and at that moment, as Dean laid Kitty down in the back of the Impala, she vowed to herself that she would be to Dean exactly what she wanted after Case's death.

* * *

><p>The light of the rising sun startled Kitty as sat up in the back of Impala, Dean nowhere to be seen. She knew that she had sex with Dean in the back of the car, but she couldn't remember getting her clothes back on, even though her camisole was on backwards. With a quickly glance at the front seat of the Impala, she found her leather jacket, and quickly fixed her appearance.<p>

It didn't seem as though anyone was awake in Bobby's house when she opened the front door, so Kitty stepped lightly through the house, carrying her shoes by her fingertips. All she wanted was a cup of coffee, but when she reached the kitchen and smelt the coffee, she stopped dead and allowed her eyes to become fully functional.

Sam, Skyler, and Castiel sat around the table, the first two cradling a cup of coffee in their hands. With a sly grin on her face, Skyler asked, "Doing the walk of shame?"

"Shut up," Kitty groaned as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, finally allowing her sneakers to fall to the floor.

"I don't understand," Castiel asked, a confused expression on his face. "What does that phrase mean?"

Laughing, Sam replied, "It means that Kitty had slept with Dean last night, and she is only just coming in the house now."

"Shut up!" Kitty groaned more loudly as she sat down at the table. "And it's _not_ the walk of shame if I plan to marry Dean, and I don't regret actually sleeping with him."

Looking Kitty up and down, Skyler then asked, "So those _aren't_ the clothes you wore yesterday?"


	31. Chapter 31

**We're down to the final two chapters. Just wanted to say how much it means to me that you've been reviewing and have been reading, especially if you are one of the first people to read **_**Fall Down Then Get Back Up**_**. ****Remember, there's still time to submit title ideas, and SUPERNATURAL STARTS FRIDAY!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The Road So Far…<br>(Graveyard when Kitty re-meets Sam and Dean)  
><em>_**Sam**: Miss, are you alright?  
><em>_**Kitty**: Sammy? Dean?  
><em>_(Gabriel has Dean pinned to wall)  
><em>_**Gabriel**: You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the rules that destiny has chosen for you.  
><em>_(Zachariah confronting Dean)  
><em>_**Zach**: You're the vessel. Michael's vessel  
><em>_**Dean**: The answer's no  
><em>_(Lucifer confronting Sam)  
><em>_**Lucifer**: You know who I am.  
><em>_**Sam**: Lucifer.  
><em>_**Lucifer**: You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel  
><em>_**Sam**: That'll never happen  
><em>_(When Kitty learns about the tattoo)  
><em>_**Dean**: Well, you didn't tell me about that tattoo you have.  
><em>_**Kitty**: Dean, I never got a tattoo.  
><em>_(Dean kneeling on the ground in front of the Chevelle)  
><em>_**Dean**: Marry me  
><em>_**Kitty**: Okay. Yes.  
><em>_(After Kitty dragged Dean back to Bobby's house when he went to say 'yes' to Michael)  
><em>_**Kitty**: You've pretty much have been cheating on me for the past year!  
><em>_(After Dean brought Kitty outside in the junkyard to talk)  
><em>_**Dean**: I got you killed! That's on me! So you see why you shouldn't be with me?  
><em>_**Kitty**: When I said I'd marry you, I want to marry all of you.  
><em>_(Gabriel talking over clips of what happened in Season 5)  
><em>_**Gabriel**: The cage you sprung Lucifer from? You can shove his ass back in. The key to the cage? Four rings. From the Horsemen.  
><em>_(Adam lying on the window seat)  
><em>_**Bobby**: Who is it?  
><em>_**Sam**: That's our brother.  
><em>_**Sam**: What do you mean, Adam's gone?  
><em>_**Castiel**: The angels took him. Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean.  
><em>_(Sam on the phone with Bobby)  
><em>_**Sam**: What if you guys lead the devil to the edge, and I jump in?  
><em>_**Bobby**: Are you idjits trying to kill me?  
><em>_(Death handing Dean the ring)  
><em>_**Death**: You're going to let your brother jump right into that firey pit.  
><em>_(Dean and Bobby talking)  
><em>_**Bobby**: What exactly are you afraid of? Losing, or losing your brother? _

Kitty's fingertips brushed over the tops of the pictures in her photo album as she looked back at all the pictures. Only three, though, made her stop in her tracks. The first one was of her when she was three, sitting behind the steering wheel of the Chevelle, her eyes barely clearing the top of the wheel. The next was of her and Case when she was ten and case was fourteen. The two girls were holding pieces of chalk, and on the pavement below them was a perfectly drawn devil's trap.

The last was a picture of Kitty when she was twenty-two. It was a candid picture, and Kitty had a wide grin on her face as she sipped on her beer and laughed at some stupid thing that Dean had said. Dean was leaning against the Impala as Kitty leaned against the Chevelle, and the two cars were parked perfectly next to one another. That was the same day that Case had told Kitty that the two were made for each other.

"Kitty?" Skyler interrupted as she leaned into the doorway of the guest bedroom. "Dean asked me to see if you're ready to head out."

With one final glance at the picture of the laughing, younger version of herself, Kitty rose to her feet and zipped up her knee length boots, then unrolled her jeans down over them. "Yep," she sighed as she picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Let's go kick this in the ass."

As Kitty walked down the steps, she thought about everything from the past year, the good and the bad. And when she thought about it, she decided she wouldn't have changed a moment of it. _Screw it_, she thought to herself with a smirk. _It'd change the parts where I almost got killed by demons._

When Kitty stepped outside, the first thing she noticed was the Chevelle's lifeless body under a tarp. It hurt to see her baby not working, but it was the least important thing at that moment. "Okay," Kitty said as she threw her bag at Dean and leaned against Impala. "What's the plan?"

"Demon's blood," Sam replied as he watched Bobby yell at Castiel for loading something into the van improperly. "We're gonna need a couple gallons of it."

She could see the sorrow in Sam's eyes when he told Kitty that, so she smiled reassuringly back at him and squeezed his arm. "Let's make a bet out of it, then," she said with a mischievous smile. "I bet I can kill at least three more demons then you will be able to. And if I win, you have to give me a piggyback ride."

"And what if I win?" Sam asked back, with a small smile forming on his lips.

Raising her shoulders and furrowing her eyebrows, Kitty replied, "Then you don't have to give me piggyback ride. Good plan?"

"Okay," Dean huffed as he watched everyone standing around doing nothing. "Can we please go before these two decide to bet on who can hold their breath the longest?"

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the abandoned building and whipping her knife on a cloth, Kitty looked over at Skyler who had an exhilarated smile on her face, and a small amount of blood smeared across her cheek. "That was… Wow."<p>

"Yeah," Kitty sighed as she threw the cloth at Skyler. "Unfortunately, it's usually not as easy as that." They were lucky. They were able to find demons rather quickly, but seeing how much Skyler liked killing her first demons, Kitty worried about whether the young girl was able to handle the job yet.

_She still has lots to learn_, Kitty reminded herself as she tossed her knife into her bag in the back of the Impala. Then she walked over to where Dean and Bobby where placing the jugs of demon's blood in the van. "Where to next, boys?" she asked as she leaned against Dean, who wrapped his arm around Kitty's shoulders.

"There's a hell of a lot of omens going around," Bobby replied as he pulled out a map and flattened it across the bottom of the van. "Look, a cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A.-"

"Wait," Dean interrupted, pointing at the map with his free arm. "What about Detroit?"

With furrowed eyebrows, Bobby replied, "Temp's dropped about twenty degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown."

"That's the one," Dean sighed, his expression suddenly becoming so tired, it looked as though he hadn't slept in days. "Devil's in Detroit."

"How do you know?" Kitty asked as she looked up at his face, wishing she could take away some of the emotions he was feeling.

"Something he said that night back in Carthage," Dean replied quietly before he pulled Kitty back to the Impala so that they could head out onto the road.

* * *

><p>With Skyler riding with Bobby in the van, the Impala was rather quiet for a change, and Kitty had soon fallen asleep on Castiel's shoulder in the back of the car. It was a soft sleep, but a peaceful one for a change, and when her brain started to tell her to wake up, her eyes held on to the briefest possibility of sleep.<p>

"_So then what am I supposed to do?"_ she heard Dean ask from the front of the car.

"_You and Kitty go buy a house, or something. You guys have barbecues and go to football games. You live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me,"_ she heard Sam reply, but the car quickly fell quiet again, and no matter how hard she tried to stay awake to hear what Dean said, Kitty found herself falling back into the subconscious.

* * *

><p>A kiss on the side of her face caused Kitty to awake suddenly and jump up from the seat, hitting her head against the roof of the Impala in the process. "Ouch," she whined as she glared over at Dean, who couldn't help but laugh. "That wasn't very nice."<p>

"Wake up," he said as he lightly pulled Kitty from the car. "We're here."

It had to be at least midnight when Kitty stepped out into the alleyway, pulling her leather jacket tightly around her. Every face that she saw had the same emotion plastered on their face: sorrow. It might not have been something said aloud, but every single hunter standing there knew the real reason they were there. It was night that Lucifer would finally go back to hell, bringing Sam with him.

From the corner of her eye, Kitty caught the sight Skyler's arms wrapped tightly around Sam's neck as she cried. The two had become very close, since Sam took a 'big brother' role on with Skyler, and it never occurred to her that Skyler had grown so attached to him in such a short period of time. _Not that short_, she reminded herself. For some reason, Kitty always forgot that everyone else's life went on when she was dead.

"Hey," she heard Sam's voice from behind her, and Kitty turned around and smiled up at the man she considered as her brother. "So you'll take care of him?"

With a smile and a nod, Kitty replied, "I'll give him everything he needs." She could feel the tears behind her eyes, but Kitty pushed them far back as she took a shaky breath and stared down at her feet.

"Don't let him try and bring me back," she heard Sam tell her, and it forced her to look up at his eyes. "And make sure he lives a normal life."

"I promise," Kitty answered as she wrapped her arms around Sam, having to stand on her tippy-toes to reach. "I'll miss you. And kick him in the ass. For Case."

"I will," he told her before he let go of her and made his way to the back of the Impala where Dean was.

Kitty watched as they had a few brief words, but then Dean walked away and stopped next to Kitty. "You okay?" he asked her as he buried his hands into his jacket's pockets.

"Are you?" she asked back, receiving no answer at all.

It was one of those times that no one felt alright about what was going on. But it was something that had to be done. And that's what Kitty kept telling herself as she swiftly kissed Dean's lips before he and Sam made their way across the street and to the warehouse.

"It'll be okay," Kitty found herself saying to no one in particular as she watched the boys go off into the house on their own. "It'll be okay."

"Kitty," Bobby's ruff voice said from behind her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dean will come back out."

"How do you know?" Kitty asked, a tear escaping from its blockade and rolling down her cheek. "How do you know that both of them won't die? How do you know that something inside of Dean won't be dead when he comes back out? How do you know, Bobby?"

The older hunter had the saddest expression on his face as he pulled Kitty into an embrace and held her as she fought to hold the tears back. She was feeling already the loss of Sam, and there was the feeling of loss for how Dean would be when he returned. If anyone, Kitty knew exactly how Dean would feel once everything was said and done. She already went through it all when Case died.

"Dean," she heard Skyler say after a few minutes of everything being completely silent as Kitty was cradled against Bobby.

Before Bobby could even let go of her, Kitty was ripping herself from his arms and running across the street and into Dean's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in the familiar scent of him, and she felt his arms wrap around Kitty's waist as Dean held her tighter than he's ever held her before.

"What happened?" Kitty whispered softly when she felt Dean's arms begin to relax around her, and a foreboding feeling crossed over her.

"He couldn't do it," she heard Dean reply. "He wasn't strong enough. Lucifer completely took over him."

That's when she felt Dean crumple in her arms, and the two fell to the sidewalk as Dean cried against Kitty's shoulder. A hand went to the back of his head and she held him tightly, knowing the ache he was feeling, and Kitty allowed Dean to have the few moments he needed to fall apart.


	32. Chapter 32

They stood on a sidewalk and just watched news reports of what they knew as the apocalypse flashed on the screens. Kitty had kept a firm hold of Dean's hand since he walked out of the warehouse building, and she kept taking glances to see the tired expression on Bobby's face and the sheer look of horror on Skyler's.  
>"Reports are flooding in," the reporter rambled as clips of destruction flashed on the screens. "A 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston. More in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanations but says to expect a six-figured death toll."<p>

"It's starting," Castiel stated as he turned from the televisions that many of the people out had stopped to watch.

"What now?" Skyler asked, her voice sounding as though she was begging for some form of hope.

Taking a heavy breath, Castiel replied, "I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol… Just wait for the inevitable blast wave."

"That's not something you tell a 19 year old, Cass," Kitty sighed as she furrowed her eyebrows at the former angel. "There's got to be something we can _do_ to stop this."

"We don't," Castiel replied back. "Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon will begin."

"Okay," Dean sighed as he rubbed at his heavy eyes. "Where's this chosen field?"

Castiel didn't after to answer, though, for the group already knew what he'd say. "I don't know. I'm sorry, Dean, but this is over."

"You listen to me, you junkless-sissy," Dean snarled as he dropped Kitty's hand and got into Cass's face. "We are not giving up!"

Grabbing him by the shoulder, Kitty pulled his shoulder and gave Dean and Castiel some distance between them. "Look," she said, followed by a heavy sigh and a look of complete fatigue, "the only thing that's not helping right now is the fact that everyone's getting in each other's space and pissing the other off."

There was a silent understanding that right now, what they didn't need was to be fighting each other. But they were all there and without an idea of how to fight. "Kitty, give me your phone," Dean chirped in, suddenly, hope flashing across his face.

With a wary look, she handed her cellphone over to him and watched as he punched in a few buttons. "Um, no, Chuck? Who's Mistress Magda? … Yeah, I'll bet—real close. Whatever happened to Becky? … Boy, you really got a whole virgin/hooker thing going on, don't you?"

"Dean, you took my phone to call some guy about his sexlife?" Kitty asked exasperatedly as she folded her arms across her chest.

She watched as he rolled his hazel eyes at her, and the corner of his lips twitched up as he continued his talk to whoever was on the other end. "Did you see where the title fight goes down? … Crap… Stull creme- Wait, I know that. That's… That's an old boneyard outside of Lawrence. Why Lawrence? … Alright, Chuck, look, you know of any way to short-circuit this thing? … Well do you have any idea what's gonna happen next? … Alright. Thanks, Chuck."

"Who were you talking to?" Kitty asked as she took her phone back, a suspicious gaze on her face.

"That was Chuck," he explained, "the prophet guy I told ya about."

"You're going to do somethin' stupid," Bobby observed with a hard expression. "You got that look."

As Bobby's statement processed through her head, Kitty searched Dean's face, and realized that the older man was right. "What the hell are you going to do?" she demanded, her brain still searching for an answer.

"I'm gonna talk to Sam."

It caught her completely off-guard. It was something she should have expected, should have foreseen, but Kitty hadn't and she was reeling from the sudden statement. She pushed the palm of her hands against the sides of her head and walked in a circle as Bobby and Dean argued. _Okay, options_, Kitty thought to herself as she stared out into space. _I could handcuff him to the side of the car, or I could shoot him in the leg, or I could-_

"Kitty," Skyler's calm voice questioned, pulling her from her thoughts as she faced the younger girl, "he's gone."

Furiously, she glanced around the street that they were all standing on, and Skyler was right. Kitty had completely missed Dean leaving, and instead of being worried or feeling fear for Dean, she wanted to hit him. "He left me _again?_" she practically shouted as she picked up her bag from the sidewalk. "Thinks I'm safer where I am and all that shit. Well, not this time, Winchester. I'm coming after you."

"And where are you going?" Bobby asked as he watched Kitty run across the street toward an empty allyway.

"I'm going after my stupid fiancée so I can beat the crap out of him!"

* * *

><p>The car smelt of cigarettes and body odor, and Kitty had to stop every hour or so to fix something in the engine. It had to have been the worst car she had ever lifted, and it took her what seemed as an eternity to reach Lawrence.<p>

She had never had been to the town Dean had once called home, but it wasn't hard for her to find the cemetery once she had gotten through the town. As soon as the car reached the gates of the cemetery, Kitty jumped out of the car and ran as fast as she could through the cemetery.

She could see the Impala, and Sam pinning Dean to the hood of the car. _Not Sam_, Kitty reminded herself as she slowed her approach. _Lucifer._ She watched as Lucifer punched Dean repetitively, and it was more than she could handle.

"Hey!" she shouted as she skidded to a stop right before the car, but it wasn't her voice that caused the descending fist to freeze in midair.

Kitty watched as the face contorted, then the body double over as Sam regained control over his body. "It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him," she heard Sam whisper as he stood up and made eye contact with her. "Kitty's here," he stated with a smile, which released Kitty and allowed her to run to Dean's side.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bobby's body on the ground, broken, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she gripped Dean's sleeve. "It's okay," she whispered as she focused on Sam saying the Latin words and opening up the hole to Hell. "It's gonna be okay, Dean."

Her hair was pulled from the ponytail it had once been in as wind rushed around them, and Kitty had a hard time seeing anything in front of her. "Sam!" The sudden appearance of Adam startled Kitty, and she stiffened next to Dean as she watched him walk over to Sam. "It's not goona end this way! Step back."

"You're gonna have to make me!" Sam replied as he took a step nearer the hole.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam!" shouted Adam, who Kitty realized was really Michael. "Here and now! It's my destiny!" With those final words, Kitty watched as Michael charged at Sam, and waited for the tears to come as she watched the two fall down into the earth.

The wind suddenly died down, and Kitty let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Slowly, she straddled over Dean's lap and gently touched the sides of his swollen face. "Hey, Babe," she said softly with a gentle smile as she held back the tears in her eyes. "It's gonna be okay."

"Bobby's gone," she heard Dean whisper. "So is Cass. I don't know about Skyler-"

"Don't worry about it right now," Kitty stated as she softly stroked the side of Dean's face.

The two sat together in the center of the cemetery for a while, neither saying a thing, completely drained of emotion. In her heart, Kitty wished there was something she could have done for Dean at that exact moment in time, but she knew that nothing but time would make it better.

With the soft crunching of the grass under footfalls, Kitty looked up, then sucked in a heavy breath. "Cass?" she asked, just as Dean asked, "You're alive?"

"I'm better than that," he replied as Castiel touched Dean's forehead, healing him.

Kitty stood up from Dean's lap and helped him into a standing position. "Are you god?" he asked Castiel as he started to walk away from them.

"That's a nice compliment, but no. Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved." Castiel walked over to where Bobby's fallen body was, and then touched him on the head, bringing the older hunter back to life. The two men exchanged a nod to the angel before he disappeared from sight.

With a sigh of relief, Kitty quickly took the couple of steps to Bobby and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're alright," she sighed as she pulled away from him. "Where's Skyler?"

"In the van on the opposite side of the cemetery," Bobby replied before he embraced Dean. "Let's get back to the house."

They all nodded silently, and as Bobby made his way to his van, Kitty got into the passenger's seat of the Impala next to Dean, completely forgetting about the car that she had stolen. The two stayed quiet through the rest of the day, and well after the sun had fallen over the horizon. The only contact they had was Kitty's hand resting on Dean's knee as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

It didn't even startle the two nearly as much as it should have when Castiel suddenly appeared on the other side of Kitty. "What are your plans now, Angel-Boy?" she asked Castiel as she sat up a little straighter in the dark car.

"Return to heaven, I suppose," he replied, his eyes fixated on the road in front of them. "With Michael in the cage, I'm sure it's total anarchy up there."

"So, what, you're the new sheriff in town?" Dean asked, risking a moment to glance over to Castiel.

"Yeah, I like that," the angel replied with a smile. "I suppose I am."

"God gives you a brand-new, shiny set of wings," Dean remarked smugly, "and suddenly you're his bitch again."

"I don't know what God wants," Castiel replied, a look of uncertainty on his face. "I don't know if he'll even return. It just… seems like the right thing to do."

"Well, if you see him, you tell him I'm coming for him next."

"Dean, you don't mean that," Kitty replied as she squeezed Dean's knee reassuringly.

"He helped," Castiel added. "Maybe even more than we realize."

"That's easy for you to say! He brought you back, but what about Sam? What about me, huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got is my brother in a hole!"

"You got what you asked for, Dean," Castiel replied with an even voice. "No paradise, no hell. Just more of the same. I mean it, Dean. What would you rather have? Peace or freedom?" With that question floating in the air, the angel left the two alone in the car.

* * *

><p>Kitty had packed the Impala full of her stuff and said her goodbyes to Bobby and Skyler. Skyler would be staying with Bobby for the summer, with the promise to Kitty that she'd start college part-time. Bobby had promised her that he'd work on the Chevelle while she was away.<p>

As for her and Dean, Kitty had vowed that she'd keep Sam's promise and make his brother live a normal life. She had even bought an apartment building that was fully furnished and waiting for them in a small town in Indiana.

Settling into the front seat, Kitty glanced over at Dean as he gripped the steering wheel of the Impala, getting ready to head out on a new and uncharted lifestyle for both of them. "You're okay, right?" Kitty asked as her eyes searched Dean's tired and weary face.

"Yeah," he replied back with a smile as his right hand grasped her left one and gave it a gently squeeze. "I'm good."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thank you all for being such great fans! As of this time, the contest is now closed, and be sure to check back at 10 pm EST to read the update, to see who won the contest, and to find out what the next story's title will be and what the story will be about!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

_**UPDATE 2**_

_Hey, all! Just wanted to let you all know that **Until the End **has been posted! Go and check it out! _

**UPDATE!**

After all your wonderful submissions, I was given the hardest choice ever to actually choose one of the great titles you guys sent me. They were all really amazing, and I wish I could have picked more than one. Unfortunately, I can't. But I think I will run the contest again for the next one in order to give everyone another chance.

Well, without more of me rambling, the next title will be…

**Until the End**

Submitted by xJenzaFreakx

Congratulations, and I hope to have the newest story up by Oct. 10th. ^_^ Now, here's your extended summary of **Until the End**.

_It's been a year since Kitty's been out hunting, and a lot has changed in that year: she and Dean finally got married, Skyler went to college, and Kitty is facing her biggest challenge yet! Well, if you can count being pregnant as a challenge… But Kitty has also been keeping secrets in that year, and they all come out when Sam comes home. Will these secrets remain hidden? Will they be accepted? Or will the secrets destroy everything that Kitty holds dear to her?_


End file.
